Return Of The Lost Soul
by whiterose03
Summary: (AU) With Naraku trying to take over the world, Yousai II Academy are hot on his heals to stop him. However, hope of success is not what they see, but can a mysterious young woman going by the name Kagome help them? How? InuKag MirSan SessKagura
1. Prologue: To be born only to be torn

A/N: Hey, whiterose03 here with a new story. It was my cousin, nekoblue's idea, and I couldn't resist doing the story. I love the idea so I started writing it. Hope u all like it! Unlike my other Inuyasha story, this one is an AU, but demons are still in this story! So ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Translation:  
  
Youkai: demons  
  
Miko: priestess  
  
Ofuda: A sutra, a holy piece of paper that could purify demons.  
  
Youki: demonic energy  
  
**Yousai: Fortress [town]**

* * *

Return of the Lost Soul  
  
_ By: whiterose03 and nekoblue_  
  
** Prologue: To be born only to be torn**  
  
Lord Higurashi waited patiently in the visiting lounge of the hospital wing within the Academy. Today was the day he would be a father once again. However, he wasn't apprehensive for that reason; he had more disturbing thoughts battling in his mind.  
  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
  
"Myoga, are you certain that this prophecy is even true?" Lord Higurashi asked nervously.  
  
"We won't know my Lord until your daughters are born, but if you see the light, then I'm afraid to say that the prophecy is true." He answered.  
  
"But then what will happen to my daughter? I won't let that bastard Naraku get his filthy hands on her!" Lord Higurashi snapped, although he knew that ever since Naraku claimed power over the city of Tokyo, no one was able to stop him. Just recently, the four families came across a prophecy Myoga had discovered in an ancient scroll. It wouldn't have drawn their attentions if they hadn't come across something no one had suspected:  
  
_From darkness yonder  
  
From the deepest within  
  
Two will be created  
  
Mirror images, yet so unlike  
  
One from the two, it will be her  
  
The glowing child will be born, a sister to a twin  
  
A descendent of mikos  
  
She will be their light, their saviour, their only hope in the darkness where evil lurks  
  
Shikon no Tama, a great power bringing forth life and death  
  
She will be the Guardian, the keeper, the ONE  
  
**END FLASHBACK**_  
  
_ 'Twins, I'm having twins. My ancestors were mikos and the prophecy is related to MY family.'_ Lord Higurashi thought.  
  
His thoughts were broken when a nurse walked into the waiting lounge.  
  
"Congratulations Lord Higurashi, you have twin baby girls." She smiled and escorted him to Lady Higurashi's room.  
  
_ 'This is it.'_ He thought. _'Today will change the future.'  
_  
The nurse pointed to the room and Lord Higurashi made his way inside, turning the doorknob ever so slowly. He opened the door to find Lady Higurashi sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. The Lord walked over and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Then he turned towards two beautifully carved cribs placed to the right side of his wife. He released his breath that he had been holding since he walked in when he didn't see what he thought was going to be there.  
  
He walked over to the cribs and saw the two most beautiful creatures ever to be born. They were HIS daughters. Lord Higurashi couldn't wipe the big smile off of his face. He was too happy. He already knew that his daughters were much the same but different too. He bent down to pick up one of them and cradled her in his arm.  
  
"Her name is Kagome," came a soft voice from behind the Lord. He turned around and stared at his wife in surprise.  
  
"You've already named her?" He asked.  
  
"I name one, you name one, remember that was our deal. The Guardians only know we spent forever agreeing to name Kaede when she was born 4 years ago." Lady Higurashi scolded. The Lord smiled at his wife and then looked down at the little girl in his arm, the girl named Kagome.  
  
"It's beautiful. She's beautiful," he said. He kissed her on the cheek and set her down in the cradle. Then he picked up his other daughter.  
  
"I think I'll name you Kikyo." He kissed her and set her down as well. Lady Higurashi smiled at the sight.  
  
"Kagome and Kikyo, I like it." She announced. She looked over at her husband. "Does this mean the prophecy isn't true?" She asked.  
  
"I believe it isn't true," he said, "Our daughters are safe." She nodded. Just when he was about to turn away, he saw a pink glow surrounding one of the cradles from the corner of his eye.  
  
_ 'No,'_ he thought, _'This cannot be happening.........please no.'_  
  
Lady Higurashi covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at what was happening. _'No, not my baby, please Guardians, noooo!'  
_  
It was coming from Kagome's crib. The Lord walked over to the crib to see his daughter opening her blue-grey eyes and smiling at her daddy. A tear slipped down his face and he could also hear his wife crying and muttering, "No, not my baby," over and over.  
  
**It had begun.**

* * *

A man draped in a baboon pelt waited in his chambers, meditating.  
  
"Lord Naraku," a voice came from outside of his door.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"My Lord.........she has been born."  
  
**"KILL HER!"**

* * *

**_Hospital Wing at Yousai Academy, the next day........._**  
  
The husband and wife stood over their daughter with fear and sadness in their eyes. Baby Kagome looked at her parents and yawned cutely.  
  
They had not yet told anyone about the twins being born or what Kagome truly was.  
  
"What are we going to do Koji?"  
  
"Kari, everything will be fine. Naraku doesn't even know she's alive and he never will. We'll keep her safe." Koji Higurashi said as he cradled his wife, Kari, in his arms. She sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder and looked at her two daughters. A look of tenderness replaced the sadness and fear in her eyes as she untangled herself from her husband and made her way to Kagome's crib. She had something clutched in her hand and she opened it up to reveal two necklaces, though they looked like they were joined together.  
  
The necklaces were made of white gold, each with a half of a heart attached, forming a whole, complete heart when joined together. On one it read _Kagome_ and the other _Kikyo_. On the back of the necklace had the date they were born, March 28, 1984.  
  
"I had them made immediately after they were born," she said to her husband, looking at him over her shoulder. "There is a spell on them, so they can't be taken off or broken unless we do it," she told her husband as she took the necklace with half a heart that read _Kagome_ and placed it around baby Kagome's neck. The baby gave one of her babyish sound at the sight of her mother. Kari smiled down at her daughter and stroked her cheek before she turned and walked to the other side of the room where Kikyo was placed. Koji followed his wife with one more glance at Kagome who was falling asleep. He smiled at her sleeping face before he walked to his wife who had placed the necklace on Kikyo.  
  
"They're beautiful. I'm sure they both like your gifts." He told his wife as they stared at both their daughters, sleeping peacefully, looking so innocent.  
  
Suddenly they sensed someone approaching from outside, its youki just screaming of uttermost evil. Before they could react, the window to their room as well as the wall crumbled with a powerful blast. A demon strolled into the room and took a glance at the occupants within. His dark eyes settled on the crib that was closest to him. With his demon sense he could see the inner glow surrounding the baby. Traces of the after glow were still there even after a day had gone by. He gave a malice grin as he stepped towards the unsuspecting baby. Suddenly he was facing a man known as Lord Higurashi. Koji threw an ofuda at the demon, but the demon dodged it and slammed into Kari who was yelling "My baby, not my baby!" She was knocked unconscious and slumped onto the floor as the demon got up and went after Koji. Koji dodged the demon's claws and readied another ofuda, hoping that the guards would get here sooner. However, he never had a chance to use it as the demon disappeared. He looked to either side of him before he tried turning around, but the demon came from behind him with his demonic speed and knocked Koji unconscious. The demon looked towards the two unconscious parents and extended his claws; they were lusting for blood. He took one step towards Koji and then heard the strumming of footsteps down the hall. He cursed as he heard the guards coming.  
  
He quickly turned towards the unsuspecting baby, still sleeping, and picked her up. He couldn't kill her now with the guards just around the corner. Instead, he raced out of the room and bounded towards the buildings, jumping from one to another.  
  
Kagome, immediately sensing that she wasn't in the presence of her parents, woke up with a cry. She cried and cried until a glow started to form around her and blasted the demon away from her. The demon dropped the baby as his arms were burned. He saw the baby pummelling towards the ground. He gave a laugh and left before he saw her fall to her death.  
  
Unknown to the demon, the glow intensified and gradually loosened the fall of Kagome, taking away the speed that gravity had on her. It seemed as if she floated down towards the ground with the pink glow still surrounding her. She was placed onto the sidewalk in the streets. The glow disappeared as Kagome's cries stopped and quieted down until they were just little sniffs. The one-day old baby gazed around her. With the place unknown to her, was she going to be safe here?  
  
Was she ever going to see her parents again?

* * *

A/N: How'd you like the prologue? Don't' worry the chapters are longer. Review if you want me to update! The next chapter will be 20 years later, so stay tuned for..........  
  
**'The many Paths to Friendship!'**  
  
READ & REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Chapter One: The Many Paths To Friendshi...

A/N: I decided to put out the first chapter, since the prologue was so short! If you review, hopefully the chapter will be up sooner! I am also glad that you guys like this idea! ENJOY!  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
**Sango Twin:** [throws confetti] Congrats on being the first reviewer! Thanks a bunch for saying that it's going to be cool. I put up the chapter up so I don't want you to telephone the FURBIES! Anything but that! LOL  
  
**Kawaii Houshi**: Thanks for liking the story, and I hope you review again for this chapter! Tell me what you think since I did update soon, and I mean very soon, since it's only a day later!  
  
**chrisy12:** Hello again! WOW! A lot of questions, but they will be answered, sooner or later. And just for you, Kikyo isn't going to be bad, it may seem she's bad, but she isn't! But you'll like her portrayal,(don't worry she doesn't get you know who) [wink wink]  
  
**Translations:**  
  
youkai: demon  
  
hiraikotsu: Sango's boomerang  
  
dojos: fighting rooms  
  
inuhanyou: half dog demon  
  
katas: sword techniques

Oi: Hey!

baka: idiot; moron

**Note: This chapter takes place 20 years after the prologue!**

* * *

** Return of the Lost Soul  
  
**_ By: whiterose03 and nekoblue_  
  
**Chapter 1: The Many Paths To Friendship**  
  
A girl walked down the streets of downtown Tokyo, a not so nice place for a young woman to be out in the midst of darkness. Stars were illuminating her as she walked on the sidewalk hidden among the shadows of the broken and shambled buildings.  
  
The moonlight shone and reflected her appearance as she discreetly made her way to an unknown destination. To tell the truth, she didn't know where the hell she was going. Her ebony hair was drawn back into a bun held together with only one hair stick, but no one would have guessed since she had the hood of her hooded sweatshirt pulled up covering her face. Striking blue-grey eyes reflected straight into the night. These were eyes that spoke volumes of wisdom and gave off a reserved look that one should not have obtained so early in their life. If one looked very closely at her, they would also see a Y-shaped scar over her left eyebrow. She wore a hooded black sweatshirt, where her hands were conveniently placed in the pockets to ward off the chill that she had felt a moment ago. Her faded and ripped blue jeans fit loosely on her as the sound of her black running shoes on the pavement echoed throughout the dead of the night.  
  
_ 'Why am I getting this feeling again? It's like.........it's.........grrr.........stop it! It's probably nothing.'_ The girl thought. She looked to be around twenty, so the politically correct term would be a young woman.  
  
She walked past an alleyway and turned toward a nearby grocery store when she heard some ruffling noises coming from the end of the alley that she had just passed.........it sounded as though there was a fight going on. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Stupid people," she muttered. She was about to walk into the grocery store when she heard a girl shout.  
  
"Get your filthy self off of me or I'll kill you!"  
  
That got her attention.........there was no way she was going to have a woman abused and taken advantage of by bastards. She quickly turned away from the store and ran down the alley. When she got there, she saw six youkais attacking a young woman...... wait a minute, it was more like the young woman was attacking the six youkais.  
  
She crossed her arms and stood back as she saw the woman whipping out the biggest boomerang looking weapon that she had ever seen and promptly whacking it at one of the youkai who was then smashed against the brick wall and fell unconscious.  
  
_'Ohhhhh that's gotta hurt,'_ she thought to herself, looking amused as the youkais were getting their asses kicked. Suddenly, one of the youkais breathed out a beam of fire from its mouth and made the startled young woman crash onto the ground. Kagome, the girl or young woman, whatever you preferred, finally decided to pitch in.  
  
"Hey! Need some help?" She asked. The girl lifted her scratched face off the ground and turned around to find a young woman who seemed to be her age standing only a few feet away.  
  
"Sure," she replied with a smile. "You can take those three butt-ugly looking ones," she said as she got to her feet.  
  
"Which three butt-ugly looking ones? They all seem butt-ugly to me, though ugly is such a light term to be used against them. How about vile or repulsive? Nope, still too light," she said with a smirk as she got into a fighting stance with her feet apart and her fists up in front of her. The other girl gave a laugh as she grabbed her boomerang. At the sound of this, the five remaining youkais yelled out some curses and were just about to attack the young woman with the boomerang when the other girl stepped up in front of them blocking their prey.  
  
"Ah ah ah.........now boys, didn't your mommy ever teach you to play nice with girls?" And with that said, she lunged at the demons. One came at her head on with its sharp claws raised trying to gut her out. It swiped his claws at her but she jumped over him and when he turned around, she punched him squarely in the face. She then gave off a roundhouse kick before he recovered, so he promptly fell unconscious. She then ducked down as two other demons came to her. They smashed into one another, but separated quickly and turned towards to face the young woman, only they never had a chance. Kagome punched one demon in the abdomen and successfully knocked the air out of him and then in one fluid movement, high kicked the other, who stumbled and fell off his feet. Before he could get up, she kicked upward catching his chin and he too fell unconscious. Joining soon after was the demon she had punched in the abdomen. He had gotten his breath again, but never got to attack since the woman slammed him into the brick wall with one arm bent behind him. She punched him in the back of his head and he slumped towards the ground as darkness took him.  
  
Kagome dusted herself off, not a scratch on her, and turned towards the other girl who seemed to have also finished with the other two. Kagome saw the girl placing something in her pocket, but quickly brushed it off seeing as it wasn't her problem. They silently walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, that was really cool! What are you doing out here so late at night?" The woman asked. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. She was very pretty and a good head taller than Kagome. Her pink eye shadow accentuated her warm magenta eyes. She seemed the same age as Kagome, but Kagome couldn't really tell. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with some loose baggy green army pants as well as army boots on her feet.  
  
"I could say the same to you." Kagome retorted as she crossed her arms. Her hood obstructed the other girl's view of her face as the girl gave a nod.  
  
"Yea, you're right. My name's Sango, Kariudo Sango. I was running an errand for my father." Sango waited for the girl who helped her to give her name. When she didn't, Sango decided to ask. "Um.........and your name is..............?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kagome." Sango waited for a last name, yet again she was met with silence.  
  
"Kagome what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kagome Kagome, interesting name!" Sango joked as Kagome snorted and turned around to walk away.  
  
"Wait, it was a bad joke. Since you're a great fighter, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the Yousai II Academy. It's the Academy that was built for fighters to destroy evil demons, mainly Naraku. You heard about him right?" Sango asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes I have, but I do my own thing. So no thanks," Kagome said coldly as she began to walk away from Sango. She heard footsteps and Sango stepped in front of her, her hand clasped in front of her.  
  
"Please! We really need someone like you!" She tried again. _'If at first you don't succeed, try again.'_ Sango thought.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But.........maybe we might meet each other again?" Sango asked. She clearly saw what her comment did to Kagome. She noticed Kagome give a small smile to her and Sango couldn't help but smile back in return.  
  
"Sure. See you around," With that, Kagome walked away and into the store. Sango sighed and turned away from the store. She picked up her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and walked in the direction opposite of the grocery store. _'If at first you don't succeed, try again. If that doesn't work then try again, because obviously you're not trying too hard.'_ Sango thought as she walked into the night, a plan formulating in her head for a way to get this Kagome to join them.

* * *

**_At Yousai II Academy........._**  
  
Sango easily passed the hidden barrier that concealed the Academy from Naraku and his horde of demons. She walked up to the looming Academy. Her father had told her that it was the exact replica of the first Yousai Academy, but Naraku had found them and a demon had attacked it. She was never told what the demon attacked, but that after the attack the Academy was completely demolished. They had built a new one here on the outskirts of Tokyo and concealed it with a barrier held up by two of the four great families that owned the Yousai Academy, the Higurashis and the Shinjins. Their families came from a long line of mikos and monks, so they possessed a lot of holy powers.  
  
Sango gave a smile as she walked past the guards and entered the building. It loomed in front of her like a mansion of some sort, except it had ten floors. The Academy was arranged into wings. The North Wing was the dorms and the students resided there. The East wing was where all the classrooms were placed for training students verbally. On the West wing were dojos plus the cafeteria for the students. Lastly, the South wing were conference rooms students could be briefed for their mission. Each wing had ten floors, 1-10, but the ground floor wasn't included. The ground floor wasn't included in any of the wings. It was more like a lobby, a circle lobby with elevators in the middle. There were five elevators, each taking you to the designated wing. The fifth elevator took you to the most top floor, the eleventh hidden floor. You have to press a code to excess that elevator and it took you to the eleventh floor where the Lord and Lady of the four families resided in. Finally, the basement of the Academy had an auditorium with seats and a stage. The wings were made up of concrete and stone and held many sectors within each wing. The back of the Academy was an airport complex where some jets resided in case of emergencies or for sky combat, but mainly the fights were ground related. Sango loved it here and she wouldn't have traded anything for this place, well, maybe the death of the tyrant Naraku!  
  
She walked into the lobby and turned towards the middle elevator, lacing in a code and then pressing the up button. She quietly hummed to herself waiting for the elevator to arrive. It gave a 'ding' as it arrived. Sango got in and waited for it to reach the top floor. She listened to the boring elevator music as she waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. She tapped her right foot trying to block out the music and shifted her boomerang on her shoulder. Pretty soon, a visible tick started forming above her right eye. After about another minute Sango grew frustrated and kicked the elevator door.  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster and what the hell is wrong with this music? Do they want us to take the stairs?" She screamed. A '_ding_' sounded and the elevator door suddenly opened. Sango's face drew a blank look as she stepped out of the elevator. As the doors closed Sango heard the song changing to a more upbeat song, one of her favourites actually.  
  
"They're all out to get me." She growled, though she really didn't know who they were. She calmed down and faced the door in front of her. Actually, there was only one door on the top floor. This was the floor where the Lord and Lady of each of the four families lived. The door opened up into a huge living room and then four door lined the walls, two to each side that led to a penthouse for the Lord and Lady of the four families. The hallway that Sango resided in was only three feet wide in front of her and six feet long, pretty small for a hallway, though she really didn't consider it a hallway. She walked up to the door and opened it up, stepping in before closing it behind her.  
  
Immediately, her mother was in front of her, her face very anxious.  
  
"Sango, what happened to you dear?" Megumi Kariudo asked her daughter as she fingered the scratches on her daughter's cheeks. Megumi looked just like Sango, with her long black hair instead of brown, and brown eyes. She kept her hair in a bun and her eyes were a darker shade of brown. Sango had gotten her looks from her mother, so it wasn't very hard not to make the connection. She was wearing a female business suit, consisting of a navy blue knee-length skirt and matching blazer over a white collared shirt. Worry was etched onto her face. Sango grimaced as she felt her cheek. She sort of forgot her scratched face from the fall, considering that her face was numb from the harsh wind that she encountered when returning to the Academy.  
  
"Are you okay?" Another voice asked from behind Sango's mother. Her father's worried face popped up as he inspected to see if something else was wrong with his daughter. His face was void from the stern look that he always wore, but instead was replaced with a look of concern. Lord Sanosuke Kariudo was a very composed man, for a demon exterminator. He was a good six feet with dark brown hair and magenta eyes as well. His hair was cropped short and his small moustache twitched because of the frown he was supporting when he looked at his daughter's injury. Like his wife, he was wearing a navy blue suit, an Armani suit if looked close upon.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. It's only scratches. This was from the six demons that I encountered." She told her parents.  
  
"Six?" A voice asked. Sango turned toward the voice and encountered amber eyes. There sat the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Inutaishou Takesh. He was one of the greatest demon of all time, a dog demon actually. His power and strength were to be not taken lightly. His silver hair cascaded down and framed his face. He was a little bit taller than Sango's father. He sat there on the couch looking regal and the air around him just command you to follow him. He too was wearing a suit, beige in colour, completely complementing his amber eyes. Sango nodded at his question.  
  
"We thought there would be only two." Another voice turning out to be Lord Tenshi Shinjin's said. His ancestors came from a line of monks. His violet eyes turned towards Sango and she couldn't help but be reminded of someone else when he looked at her with those eyes. His hair was short and put up in a rat-tail ponytail. He was somewhat shorter than her father, but his holy power wasn't to be taken lightly. After all, he was one of the people who cast the incantation to conceal the Academy. He was wearing a greyish business suit, with a purple tint to it as he sat on a couch in the living room.  
  
"If Naraku had six demons protecting it, it must've been important." The last person in the room spoke. He was the other person who cast the concealment spell, Lord Koji Higurashi, from the long line of mikos. He had black hair with blue-grey eyes. He too was wearing an Armani suit just like everyone else, but his was black in colour. He was just as tall as her father and like Lord Inutaishou; he had a look of importance surrounding him. However, it was his eyes that betrayed him. His eyes held so much sadness and one would understand that he had lost someone or something very important in his life. Maybe it was his wife that was mute and never did anything, just sitting there in her wheelchair and staring off into space. No one knew why she was like that, but Sango could remember her being like that since she was a baby.  
  
Sango looked around the room; there resided the four Lords of the four most powerful families in all of Japan as well as owners of Yousai Academy. She guessed that all the Ladies of the four families besides her mother would be asleep, considering that it was midnight, but that wasn't important now.  
  
"Maybe. But I had help!" Sango said, getting ready for her plan.  
  
"Who helped?" Her father asked as he led her towards the other three Lords.  
  
"Was it someone from the Academy?" Megumi asked as she sat down with her daughter.  
  
"No, it was a girl. I swear I have never seen anyone fight like her. She didn't even break a sweat when fighting the three youkais. She could really help us in the fight against Naraku. We need all the help we can get," Sango said.  
  
"I don't know. What if she was a demon sent from Naraku?" Lord Kariudo asked.  
  
"She's not. I didn't sense a demon aura coming from her and dad, you know that I have a six sense for demons, considering that we do come from a long line of demon exterminators." Sango explained.  
  
"She's right, Sanosuke. I think we should let this girl join. She could really be an asset just like Sango said." Tenshi Shinjin told his three friends. They all agreed to this before Sango turned over the papers she had gotten from the demons. They were plans of what Naraku was going to do to the neighbouring cities. After they discussed and read over the information, it was decided that Lord Higurashi would leave with Myoga to explain to the commanders of those cities what was to be done when the attacks occur. There was a good chance that they could even prevent the attacks from happening. His absence was going to take at least a week, so he would leave the next morning. After the meeting was done, they all got up to go to bed.  
  
"Sango, do you know where this girl is?" Inutaishou asked her.  
  
"No, but don't worry, I'll find her." Sango promised.  
  
"Good. You go to bed, but make sure you go visit the nurse for the scratches." Sango's mom told her.  
  
"Mom! They're only scratches. They're not even bleeding. All I have to do is wash my face." Sango whined. They all laughed at the scene before going off to bed.  
  
Sango walked out of the door and onto the elevator. She waited for the doors to close and waited for it to take her to the lobby so she could get onto the elevator that took her to the North wing where the dorms were. Once the elevator was closed, the upbeat song that was playing ended and the same boring elevator music she was listening to came back on. Sango's left eye began to twitch as it continued.  
  
"I swear someone hates me," she growled as she waited to get off.

* * *

_**The next morning at the Higurashi's penthouse.........**_  
  
"But daddy! Do you have to go?" Kikyo whined as she clung onto a cushion from the couch she sat. Her elder sister, Kaede, who was twenty- four, sat beside her, patting her younger sister on the back. They both had black hair like their father's, not ebony hair like their mother's. However, they did have their mother's chocolate brown eyes. Kaede's black hair was cropped very short, a little above her shoulder, and pulled back into a bun. She wore a pair of black dress pants with a collared blue shirt. Kikyo, however, had long, straight, black hair that trailed down to her waist.  
  
"I have to, sweetie, but I'll be back in a week. I need you both to be good while I'm gone and take care of your mother." Three pairs of eyes turned towards the woman by the window sitting in her wheelchair while she stared off into space. She had been like that for twenty years, not moving or speaking. It was like she gave up living and wallowed in her own self- pity.  
  
_'Kagome, if you were still alive your mother wouldn't be like this.'_ Koji thought. _'In her mind, she still waits for her baby Kagome to be returned to her.'_ Koji shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up to give his wife a kiss on the forehead before he left.  
  
"All right. I have to go too, Kikyo. I have a lunch date with Ken. Do you think you could stay with mom until the nurse comes?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Sure, send my regards to your fiancée!" Kikyo teased her older sister. Kaede stuck her tongue out at her younger sister.  
  
"What would I do if there were two of you, Kikyo? Think of the horror Ken would go through!" Kaede teased back only to have a pillow thrown at her. She threw the pillow back at her sister before she ran out of the room laughing.  
  
Once Kikyo was left alone, she looked over at her mom and made her way towards her. She crouched down in front of her mother, adjusting her clothes that consisted of a short white skirt and pink V-neck top.  
  
"Oh mommy, why can't you ever smile for me? I know you and daddy are hiding something from Kaede and me. If you could only tell me what." Her only answer was a blank look. She gave a sigh as she heard the nurse coming into the penthouse. She got back up and took one last look at her mother before leaving.  
  
Once she was settled into the elevator, she pulled out a necklace consisting of half a heart that had an inscription of her name.  
  
_ 'Why is it that I only have half of it, when the other half is missing.........who has the other half?'_

* * *

**_In the Takesh's penthouse........._**  
  
A young man.........no wait, a young inuhanyou stood in the middle of a room with a sword that had seen better days. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with black baggy sweatpants. His silver hair flowed down his back while his furry white ears twitched on top of his head. He swung the sword around him, doing some katas with it. He gave a frustrated growl as he stopped. No matter how much he practiced with his sword, it never transformed.  
  
Suddenly he heard a creek as a door slid open into the living room where he was. He turned around and there stood his father with an amused look on his face due to his son's frustration and what he thought of his stupidity.  
  
"So, son, have you learned how to wield the Tetsusaiga yet?" Lord Takesh asked sarcastically.  
  
"Dad, I think we both know the answer to that question. Wouldn't it be easier if you just told me how this crusty old sword works?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"First of all, this is not a '_**crusty old sword.'**_ It has been in our family for generations. You need to learn to respect the family history. Second of all, what kind of father would I be if I just told you the answer? I would be taking away a valuable learning lesson from you." His father lectured with a great big smirk on his face.  
  
Inuyasha only_ 'Feh'd'_ in response and slipped the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.  
  
"When is Fluffy getting back, dad?" He asked his father.  
  
"Your brother, Sesshoumaru, and his mate as well as your niece, are coming tonight from their trip," he explained.  
  
"Ok whatever. I have to go. I'll see you later dad," He said hurriedly as he left, Tetsusaiga secured at his side.  
  
As he made his way to the elevator, he succumbed into his thoughts.  
  
_'Yes, Rin's coming back. I better get her present ready.'  
_  
Suddenly, the alarms were sounded throughout the Academy and this only meant one thing.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, report to sector B-7 NOW!!" A voice called from the intercom as Inuyasha rushed out of the elevator and started running to the sector of the Academy. Another elevator opened up beside him and Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku Shinjin, rushed out. They both ran to the sector. Miroku looked just like his father in every aspect. He had the same violet eyes, but his eyes shined with mischief. It was known that out of all 1000 students in the Academy, he was the most perverted one. He wore a purple muscle shirt and black baggy jeans with black running shoes. His right hand was covered in a cloth and a rosary bead. With his left hand, he clutched his monk staff while he ran.  
  
"Well, time to go kick some youkai's ass, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku called.  
  
"Feh! Let's just get this over with. I have plans ya know," Inuyasha growled. He liked to show off his strength and save the world and all, but the stupid demons were really getting on his nerves.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha ran towards their specific sector and already waiting for them were Sango and her father. Today, Sango was wearing blue jeans with a long-sleeved black shirt, her Hiraikotsu secured on her back. At the sight of Sango, Miroku slid a little closer to her causing Sango to edge a little closer to her father as a warning for him to keep his hands away from her (not that she couldn't pulverize the monk herself, but Miroku was terrified of her father and she always enjoyed watching him shake).  
  
"All right! The three of you are needed at the east coast of Tokyo. There happens to be several demons reeking havoc near the sheltered grounds for the needy." Sango's father explained.  
  
At the sound of this, Inuyasha could only sigh. _'Great, now we have to go save poor people. Damn humans, they are so weak, and I really hate that bastard Naraku.'  
_  
When Inuyasha came out of his thoughts he heard Sango's dad mention that these demons were strong and Inuyasha could only 'feh' to the comment. The three of them then headed towards their destination. Kirara, Sango's cat demon, had turned up and was carrying Miroku and Sango on her back while Inuyasha ran with his demonic speed.  
  
When they reached the east coast, all they heard were people screaming and running all over the place. The men were trying to stop the roaring fire and the women were protecting their children. Smoke could be seen everywhere and the smell of blood only caused Inuyasha to plug his nose in disgust. The sight was utterly disgusting where the youkais were laughing and destroying the people's homes. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore as he sprang forth with his claws and started attacking some demons that were attacking a group of women and their children.  
  
Sango took out her Hirakotsu and swung it at her opponents while Miroku took out his lucky staff and bashed it at some unsuspected demons. Kirara was battling in her huge demon form too. However, it didn't matter how fiercely the four were attacking, the demons managed to multiply and try to gain their lost ground.  
  
_ 'Damn! There are too many of them. If only I could get my Tetsusaiga to work,'_ Inuyasha thought as he finished a gargoyle looking demon with his claws.  
  
Just then he saw a hooded figure running away with a small child in its arms.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha yelled causing the hooded figure to turn around. "Let go of the child or you'll feel my claws."  
  
"Oi, you baka we're on the same side.........and by the way, look behind you." A gruff voice answered. Inuyasha abruptly turned around to find a youkai about to burn him into a crisp with his fire, but Inuyasha was quick enough to dodge it and counterattack with his claws. He turned back around only to find that the hooded figure had disappeared.  
  
Sango and Miroku were battling together side by side attacking the youkais with full force. Suddenly Sango noticed the hooded figure fighting off several youkais at once, which led her to question, _'Could it be her?'  
_  
Inuyasha observed from the other side and was amazed to see that the hooded figure was actually not bad at fighting. In fact, he could even call him his equal, (ya... like he'll ever verify that!)  
  
Miroku suddenly became very pissed off when one demon managed to scratch Sango on the arm, which made it bleed a little. He grabbed onto Sango around the waist, which caused her to blush a bit, and then opened up his wind tunnel. A fierce wind from the black hole sucked in all the growling and cursing demons. After they were gone, Miroku closed the wind tunnel with his rosary beads and the area was finally at peace. He turned towards a red Sango and his cheeks were seen with a tint of redness too as he scratched the back of his head. He opened up his mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Came a voice from the other side of the clearing. The hooded figure had been holding for deal life onto a metal bar stuck solid to the ground. (Guess who?)  
  
"Kagome...I knew it was you." Cheered Sango as she leapt towards her. Kagome had just finished dusting herself off only to have Sango giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey Sango, nice to see you too," Kagome remarked with a hidden smile.  
  
"And who is your **friend**?" Came Miroku's voice in a jealous tone, oblivious to the fact that that the figure was actually a girl. Inuyasha had just joined his friends and waited for the same answer.  
  
"Oh hey guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine," Sango stated. "Kagome, these are my friends: Miroku, the one who used the 'wind tunnel' and Inuyasha. Guys, meet Kagome."  
  
The two boys watched as the hooded figure pulled down her hood to reveal a beautiful young woman. Miroku just rubbed his hands and smiled; Inuyasha just stared at her with a shocked expression.  
  
_ 'A girl, I compared my strength to a GIRL!!! HELL NO! NO WAY!'_ Inuyasha mentally screamed at himself.  
  
Kagome gave a small wave and turned back to Sango when Kirara landed beside her and transformed back to her small form.  
  
"Cool cat, Sango. Are you guys in some sort of a junior rangers club or something?" Kagome asked as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder, letting Kagome scratch her chin. Sango laughed at the comment as well as Kirara.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. We just destroyed many demons that are sent by Naraku. I also think Kirara likes you." Kagome just smiled at the cat as she jumped off her shoulder and landed on Sango's.  
  
"What about you," Inuyasha started, "What is a girl like you doing here?" Kagome turned fully around to stare Inuyasha in the face, which led Miroku to step away from Inuyasha. He loved his friend and all but didn't really like the look on Kagome's face.  
  
"**I live here**," Kagome stated in a cold voice. Inuyasha stared into her eyes before he crossed his arms and turned.  
  
"Whatever," he growled out._ 'Stupid stupid Inuyasha. You had to open your damn mouth, huh?'_ He thought. Kagome followed the same pursuit and the two stood back to back to each other.  
  
Miroku and Sango glanced at the two then at each other with a terrified look on their faces. It was frightening how Inuyasha and Kagome's stances looked quite similar. The silence stretched, each too afraid to break the tension that had built up. It was broken when an old woman walked up to the group; ash and soot covering her already dirty clothes.  
  
"We all thank you for helping us with the demons. We wouldn't be alive if not for all of you. On behalf of everyone, we are truly grateful for what you did." The elderly woman said with a crinkling smile. Her words broke everyone from their own ravine. The four fighters turned towards her and Miroku stepped towards the old woman who had the other inhabitants behind her.  
  
"Oh please, it was our pleasure to rescue and help those who Naraku tries to hurt. It is what truly makes us happy, for our sole purpose is to make you citizens happy." Miroku dramatized as he bowed to the crowd. Inuyasha was shaking his head at his friend's antics while Sango smacked her hand on her forehead. Kagome gave a laugh at his words, which surprised not only Miroku, but also Sango, and Inuyasha too. The citizens bade the fighters goodbye and left to restore what was left of their homes.  
  
After they were gone, Sango turned towards Kagome with another hopeful smile.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I know that you said no last time, but would you mind just checking the Academy out?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Um.........I don't know. It's not really my thing, plus I was kinda going to help the others with their homes," Kagome told her.  
  
"What the hell Sango! Why would you want to ask some weak wench to come to the Academy? You know the rules!" Inuyasha ranted. Sango turned towards him and stuck her tongue at him and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Did you just call me a wench? The hell bastard, you're such an asshole! You don't even know me! Sango I would LOVE to go!" Kagome all but screamed.  
  
"Great! I'll meet you tomorrow morning by the grocery store where we first met. And for your information Inuyasha," Sango said while turning to him, "I already asked the four Lords and they agreed." With that she strutted down the road making her way back to the Academy with Kirara at her heels. Miroku turned towards Kagome and opened his mouth to speak, but before he had a chance, Inuyasha who was following Sango, dragged him away.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" He called out as he let Inuyasha continue to drag him.

* * *

**_The next day.........  
_**  
Kagome leaned against a wall by the grocery store waiting for Sango to show up. She was wearing a grey hooded, zippered sweater that hugged her upper figure, with light blue jeans and her regular black sneakers. Her hair was up in the usual bun with the hair stick with a few stray tendrils framing her face. Unlike the last time, her hood was pulled down.  
  
**_'I can't believe I agreed to do this. It was all that stupid Inu- baka's fault for pissing me off in the first place. I mean, come on! How dare he call me a wench!! NO BODY CALLS KAGOME A WENCH!!!'_** Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Sango and Miroku. Both were wearing blue jeans, though Miroku's were baggy. However, Sango was wearing a white short- sleeve shirt while Miroku wore his signature purple shirt, this one being long-sleeved. Each had on white sneakers as they made their way to Kagome. Before Sango could open her mouth to greet Kagome, Miroku swept past her and knelt in front of Kagome.  
  
"Oh fair maiden, thou hath the beauty of an angel. It would be an honour for this humble man if you would bear my child!" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin. He waited for a slap to occur, but when a minute passed by without a slap, he looked upon Kagome's face to see an arched eyebrow adorning her.  
  
"You know Miroku," Kagome said, "You try way too hard." Miroku looked at Kagome in utter shock and Sango's mouth hung open at Kagome's response.  
  
"Kagome, if that was me, I would smack the pervert until he was unconscious." Sango commented. Kagome shrugged and started walking with Sango. However, Miroku was still on his knees with a shocked expression adorning his face. Once he noticed that there was no female presence around him, he shot up and ran towards the girls. He walked beside Kagome and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I think you and I are going to be good friends." Miroku told her.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Run for the hills Kagome. Run far away and don't turn back!" Sango screamed in a teasing manner. Kagome gave a laugh at her new friends' behaviour as they led her to a secret passageway behind one of the alleys that led to the Academy. They walked down into a dark tunnel and came to a door with a scan desk. Sango pressed a code and the door opened up. The three stepped out into the Academy grounds, green surrounding the whole place with trees as well as colourful flowers. Kagome took one look at the building.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, THIS PLACE IS A FREAKIN PALACE!!!!" She screamed. Sango and Miroku each took hold of her under her arms and began to lead her to the Academy seeing as she was too surprised to walk properly. Only one word crossed Kagome's mind as she was led into the Academy.  
  
**_'Damn.'_**

* * *

A/N: How'd you like that? My writing style has definitely improved. Review for faster updates. Thanks!  
  
**READ & REVIEW Please!**  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Chapter Two: Yousai II Academy

A/N: keeling over laughing This is like the funniest chapter I have ever written! Hope u enjoy it!  
  
P.S. I have people visiting from California, a grand total of 7 people, so I haven't had time for writing much lately, but I'll try to update every week with any story, so be patient please!  
  
Also, nekoblue wants to say something!  
  
**Nekoblue:** I would just like to say is thank-you for all your review and keep them coming, the more that come the more I bug whiterose03 to write the next chapter!

Disclaimer: This is for this chapter and chapter one, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me!

**Review Responses:**  
  
**Kawaii Houshi:** Hmmm....good idea, but I already wrote that chapter, but you will see what will happen when they finally meet (mother and lost child) and it's surprising! Oh, and if you read this chapter, you'll see the answer for your Kouga question! Thanks for the review and review again!  
  
**Sango Twin:** How's this for an update and no more furbbies! Review again!  
  
**Blossom:** Ya, girl power indeed! Review again!  
  
**Tinkerbell:** Here's the next update and review again!  
  
**chrisy12:** Cool! You got to read! I've been having that problem now! No time to even write as you know! I updated though so YAA! Hope you review again and tell me what you think of this chapter!  
  
**Translations:**  
  
Hentai: pervert  
  
Inuyoukai: dog demon  
  
Hanyou: half-breed, half-demon and half-human  
  
Baka: idiot  
  
Taiyoukai: demon lord  
  
Youki: demonic energy

* * *

** Return of the Lost Soul  
**  
_By: whiterose03 and nekoblue  
_   
**_Chapter 2: Yousai II Academy_**  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome made their way past the guards and the pathway that led to the Academy. In front of the Academy were luscious grass and trees. Many rose bushes lined the Academy walls. As they entered the Academy, Kagome had placed her hood up and her face were masked by it. Sango looked at her in question before shrugging her shoulders and leading Kagome into the lobby.  
  
"Okay, welcome to Yousai II Academy. Where all your dreams come true and secret lovers reside." Miroku said to Kagome as he bowed in front of her. Sango then promptly whacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up monk, don't make me regret having you tag along because all I have to do is call my father and you are soooooooooo out of here. Here are the rules:  
  
1.No talking unless directed to

2.No leading Kagome because I'm the leader and

3. NO GROPING!!!!!!"  
  
"Why Sango my love, I love it when you're so direct! There is nothing more sexier than a woman who takes charge!" Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows. He looked over at Sango and noticed that her left eye was twitching. From previous experience, he knew that this wasn't going to go over well and he was right because as soon as he thought of that, he was slapped. Kagome hid her half-smile at their behaviour as she followed Sango to the elevator with a lagging Miroku behind her rubbing his abused left cheek.  
  
"Don't mind the hentai Kagome. You get used to it after a while. Oh, you can hit him if you want too." Sango explained to Kagome as they stopped in front of the elevators.  
  
"Why Sango, I would never do such a thing to Kagome. I only have respect for her." Miroku explained.  
  
"Oh, you're just acting like that because she said you try too hard." Sango countered back.  
  
"Hey, I respect that!" Miroku calmly said as Sango rolled her eyes at him.  
  
_'This place is huge! I never knew a place like this was still intact nowadays. I mean the whole city is in shambles because of the rogue demons that wander around. Plus there could be a lot of useful things in this Academy that I could use. Maybe, this was a good idea!'_ Kagome thought. Just then the middle elevator opened up to reveal a middle-aged man with dark brown hair and magenta eyes. He saw the three and walked up to them. He took one look at Kagome's appearance, though he couldn't see her face, and smiled while offering her his hand.  
  
"You must be the girl that my daughter, Sango, was telling me about. My name is Lord Sanosuke Kariudo."  
  
"Kagome," She said as she shook his hand. Miroku had moved a little bit away from Sango when her father appeared. Sango looked between the two in disbelief. Kagome had shaken his hand instead of bowing. Normally, when someone found out that they were talking to a Lord or a Lady, they would disregard the hand and bow. This was a first. Lord Kariudo quirked his left eyebrow at Kagome too when she had shaken his hand. He was shocked, even though he didn't show it, at her behaviour.  
  
"Well, I hope your stay is a pleasant one. From what Sango has told me, we could use someone with your skills," he praised her before he excused himself and made his way to the elevator that said South wing, probably going into a meeting with someone.  
  
"Interesting..........," Kagome said as she turned to her two friends who still had shock clearly written on their faces.

* * *

**_Takesh's penthouse........._**  
  
"So, anything interesting happened while I was gone, little brother?" An inuyoukai with silver hair that looked to be in his late twenties asked a hanyou. The inuyoukai had two red strips adorning both his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. His amber eyes bore into his brother waiting for an answer.  
  
"Naw Sesshoumaru, everything has been the same." Inuyasha answered his older brother as they both sat across from each other on black leather couches. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat wearing his usual style of clothing. He had on black baggy pants with a red muscle shirt. His black converse scuffed the marble floor of the penthouse as he talked with his brother.  
  
"Really? Have you learned how to use Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"No. You don't by any chance know how to?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe," Sesshoumaru said in a suspicious voice.  
  
"Well, then Sesshoumaru, have I ever told you that you're the best older brother a hanyou can have?"  
  
"Inuyasha, sucking up to me isn't going to help." He said in a cold voice.  
  
"Worth a try." Inuyasha mumbled out. His brother suddenly chuckled at him.  
  
"Do not worry Inuyasha. Do you know how long it took me to learn how to use Tensaiga? Very long actually."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yes. Father does this for a reason. Trust me when I saw that when you finally learn how to use it , it will be all worth it." Sesshoumaru said offering some brotherly advice. Just then the door opened up to reveal Kagura and Rin.  
  
"Well, have the brothers caught up in their bonding?" Kagura asked her mate and his brother. She was a very beautiful woman, demon actually, a wind sorceress. She walked into the room elegantly, her white kimono with red sakura blossoms hugging her body nicely as she sat beside her mate, Sesshoumaru. It was odd for someone to wear a kimono nowadays without any festivals and such, but for Kagura it suited her perfectly. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, some white feathers sticking out of her bun as well. Tucked inside her kimono was a fan. Many would think it was for her kimono, but few knew that it was her weapon, a deadly weapon as well. Her crimson eyes flashed towards the two brothers waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uncy Inu!" Four-year old Rin yelled as she scrambled to her uncle Inuyasha and sat in his lap. Rin looked somewhat like her mother, but you could tell who her father was as well. She was very bright for a four-year old, but that wasn't surprising because Sesshoumaru was also very intelligent at that age. She had black hair like her mother and it was loose on her back with a tiny ponytail sticking off to the side of her head. She too wore a kimono like her mother, but hers was an orange and white checkered one. Her eyes were a mixture of amber and crimson, forming a sort of orange shade that complimented her kimono.  
  
"How's my favourite niece?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uncy Inu, I'm your only niece!" Rin said as she played with his hair.  
  
"Jeez Sesshoumaru, did you have to be so smart when you were young?" Inuyasha joked. They all laughed as Rin still played with Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Excuse me, but what about me?" Kagura asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, considering you married Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't call you smart," Inuyasha teased his sister-in-law. Rin gave a giggle at his comment.  
  
"Ooohhh, uncy Inu gave a good comeback," she said while giggling, even Sesshoumaru gave a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, really, I don't see your mate around here. Oh wait a minute, you don't have one! But then again, where are we going to find a mate for you that can match you in stubbornness and temper," Kagura teased.  
  
"I don't have a temper," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes you do. Kagura we have to find a girl that will deflate my brother's big ego." Sesshoumaru commented  
  
"Like Kagura did for you," Inuyasha shot back at his brother. Kagura started laughing at her mate while he turned away from all the others.  
  
"Yes I think we might," she agreed.  
  
"I did not have a big ego." Sesshoumaru miffed out.  
  
"Oh sweetie you did too and don't try to deny it. When I first met you, you ignored everyone around you and had a look that said _'don't mess with me for I, Sesshoumaru, am too important for you lowlife scums,_'" she finished in a deep voice. Inuyasha and Rin started cracking up at this while Sesshoumaru just stared at his wife.  
  
"I do not sound like that," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, beg your pardon, but I'm sorry if I don't have your voice. I'm sure that would be a turn off if I did." By this time tears were coming out of Inuyasha's eyes, while Rin just laughed at her parent's pesky fight.  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't have married you if you did have a man's voice." Sesshoumaru told his wife.  
  
"Wait a minute, are you saying that you only married for my looks?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Why yes. Why else do you think I married and mated you?" He teased her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru........." Kagura said in a deadly voice. Inuyasha stopped laughing at the voice she used. After knowing her for ten years he knew what that voice meant. Kagura wasn't really the best person to mess around with. She could be scary and deadly when she wanted to be and the voice that she was using now meant that someone was going to get their ass kicked, that someone being Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled and leaned forward to his wife and kissed her on the lips lightly.  
  
"Just joking," he said as he leaned back into his seat. A blush crossed her face as she settled herself in her seat. Even being mated with Sesshoumaru for six years didn't manage to stop her from getting flustered when he kissed her.  
  
"Aw, did you have to do that Sess? It would've been funny if you got your butt kicked by sis," Inuyasha said to his brother, using his nickname.  
  
"Why don't I kick your butt, hmm?"  
  
"Well, sis wouldn't appreciate that, right?" He asked Kagura.  
  
"Right. If you try to beat up your brother, you'll have to deal with me Sess," Kagura warned him.  
  
"You are siding with my brother instead of me, your mate?"  
  
"Of course, he's my new brother, and it's not everyday that he calls me his sister." Kagura explained while Inuyasha smirked at his brother. Sesshoumaru huffed and leaned back into the couch, while turning away from the two.  
  
"Oh, don't worry daddy, I'll always love you!" Rin said while crawling out of Inuyasha's lap and into her father's. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, at least I have my little girl," He said with pride as they all laughed at Rin's sweetness. Just then the ringing of a phone was heard. Sesshoumaru picked up his cell phone out of the front pocket of his black business suit with a white collared shirt.  
  
"Hello.........hmm.........ok, we'll be right there," He finished off before shutting off the cell phone.  
  
"What was it about?" Kagura asked.  
  
"There's a meeting and we both have to be there. Inuyasha could you take care of Rin for a little while?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Inuyasha. With that said, both Sesshoumaru and Kagura left to the South wing.  
  
"Okay, Rin, let's go to my dorm. I have a present for you there."  
  
"Yay present!" Rin said as he walked her out of the penthouse and onto the elevator. As they reached the lobby, they then took the elevator labelled North Wing and got in and waited for it to take them to the dorms. Once they reached the wing, they made their way into the dorms' lobby and took one of the elevators to the top floor where his dorm resided in. Once there, he made his way past all the other doors and into the end of the hallway. The back of this hallway resided the rooms of the children of the four families. The last one was Sesshoumaru's. It was remodelled after he got mated and bedrooms were added to his suite style room. His room was sort of like an apartment, except it didn't have a kitchen. It had a living room and three bedrooms, one being the master bedroom for Sesshoumaru and Kagura and the other was Rin's room. The third was as of now a guest room. The other bedrooms of the children of the four families were quite similar. They each had a living room and only one bedroom. A bathroom was already included.  
  
Inuyasha reached his dorm room and went in, Rin still holding his hand. He made her sit on the couch before placing her gift in front of her.  
  
"Wow, a music box! Thank-you uncy Inu," She squealed as she opened up the delicate, square, white music box with a pearl in the middle and silver lining the edges. When she opened it up, _'Twinkle, twinkle little star'_ started playing. The music box also had space inside for her to hold her jewellery for when she was older.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked his niece.  
  
"Yes! Let's dance to it Uncy Inu!" Inuyasha was hesitant at first before giving in to her puppy dogface, literally. She was after all, half dog demon and half wind demon, though she did look human except for her pointed ears and her youki.  
  
She gently placed the music box on the coffee table in front of the couch she sat in and raised her arm up at him. He swung her around and picked her up and began dancing with her. Pretty soon they were both dancing as they danced to the music box. A phone that resided on a nearby table interrupted their fun as it began to ring. Inuyasha picked it up.  
  
"Ya..........now Toutusai?.........But I'm taking care of Rin.........all right." After he finished, he placed the phone back and turned toward the little girl.  
  
"Was that Toto?" She asked. Inuyasha chuckled at her nickname for Toutusai.  
  
"Yes it was. Rin can you be a good girl and stay here for five minutes?"  
  
"Of course uncy Inu, I'll be a good girl!" As soon as she said that, Inuyasha popped in a kid movie so she wouldn't get bored and left to meet Toutusai. As the door closed, Rin waited for a few minutes before she got up, picked up her music box and skipped to the door, unlocking it before going out into the hallway.  
  
"But I didn't say I would stay in there!" She said as she went exploring around the North Wing.

* * *

A 'ding' was heard as the elevator door was opened. Three figures stepped out onto the lobby of the South wing and made their way to the middle of the lobby where a statue was situated containing four figures.  
  
Sango directed Kagome and Miroku to the statue and turned towards them with a grin.  
  
"These are the four Guardians of our time. They are the most powerful beings in our world. These four Guardians each represent an element of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. The Earth Guardian is the woman dressed in green and brown clothes; you know the one with the brown hair, pale brown eyes and creamy skin with a tint of bronze to it. Her dress is a noble style green and brown kimono with a forest design with a leaf obi. It's so cool. The other female Guardian is the Water Guardian, the one in blue. Her ocean blue kimono is printed with ocean scenery and it has a dolphin obi. It's one of my favourite kimono; too bad there is no such kimono around here. She had liquid blue eyes, long blue hair and her skin too has a tint of blue to it. The Fire Guardian is a force not to be reckoned with. He wears a noble male kimono that's red and depicts flames. His flaming red hair and red eyes sorta freaks you out. Again, his skin has a tint of red to it. Lastly, the Wind Guardian has pale green eyes and pale green hair with white streaks in it. His skin is totally creamy and his kimono is green depicting a tornado and well as leaves blowing in the wind. These are the four Guardians and we here at the Academy respect them. You never disrespect or even talk back to them; it's like against the laws of life. Phew, that was a long explanation." Sango finished as she sat down on the floor by the statue.  
  
"Well then, while my lovely Sango is trying to catch her breath, I'll explain you the South wing. The South wing contains conference rooms and meeting rooms for anyone who has a mission or a battle to face and they are given details to their specific cases. This wing isn't very important, since you don't spend that much time here, unless if you're called for battle. Usually when there is a battle you're called down the B-7 sector, which is in the South wing, seventh floor." Miroku explained to Kagome as she nodded at all the information she received.  
  
"All, right, onto the West wing!" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome and took her back to the elevator, to the lobby and to the elevator that would take them to the West wing.  
  
"Wait for me my love!" Miroku called out as he scrambled after them.  
  
As they made their way around the West wing Sango explained some important points.  
  
"This is the West wing. The East wing is where all the classrooms are. We have school Monday through Friday in the morning and seeing as it's Sunday today, there's no school. In class, we are taught verbally, so all the mental stuff happens there, like instructions on piloting, how to develop strategies, different types of demons and there weakness and so on. The classrooms are really boring, so we won't visit there since there isn't any important things there, unless you want to see them?" At the shake of her head from Kagome, Sango continued. "Well, the West wing is where we eat at the cafeteria and train at the dojo. We'll visit the cafeteria later after the tour so we can eat. The dojos are fairly big and matted on the floor and even the walls. We train here with weapons and even go at it in hand-to-hand combat. All this training is done to beat that tyrant Naraku who wants to take over the world. I mean he already has taken control of mostly all of Tokyo. Other cities are already in demise all over the world, but Tokyo is hanging on because of this Academy. Hopefully we'll destroy him before things get worse. Kagome, Kagome are you all right?" Sango asked as she looked over at her. Her head was down and she was clutching her hands in fists leaving half-moon marks scarring her hands. Kagome relaxed her hands and looked up, her hood obscuring her face from anyone.  
  
"I'm fine." _'But Naraku, you will die by hands not of this Academy._' Kagome thought as they turned back to the elevators.  
  
"All right. Um.........the basement, which you can reach from any elevator, is the auditorium with tons of seats and even a stage, but we don't use it often. I mean what would we use it for?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head at her new friend's lack of creativity.  
  
_'Man these people must be real boring.'_ Kagome thought.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Kagome asked lazily as they stepped onto the main lobby of the Academy.  
  
"Top floor of the Academy," Sango said as if it was nothing.  
  
"Top floor?" Kagome asked perplexed at this new information.  
  
"I'll explain when we get there," Sango muttered as she punched in the code to open the elevator.  
  
"Isn't my Sango such a lovely tour guide? Now all she's missing is that sexy tour guide uniform," Miroku said with a lecherous grin.  
  
"You pervert!" Sango screamed as she slapped him. Kagome chuckled as Miroku slumped onto the ground rubbing his red cheek, the grin still in place. When they reached the top, they got out of the elevator and into the room across the elevator. Kagome walked into a huge living room with four doors lining the walls.  
  
"Takesh, Shinjin, Kariudo, and Higurashi," Kagome mumbled as she read the names on the doors._ 'Higurashi, seems familiar.'  
_  
"This is where the Lord and Lady of the four families reside in. The four families own this Academy and run it. As you already know, you met my dad, Lord Sanosuke Kariudo. You haven't met my mom yet, Lady Megumi Kariudo." Sango said as she flopped down on a nearby couch.  
  
"You might not remember, but my last name is Shinjin, so that means my dad, Lord Tenshi Shinjin is another member of the four families. My mom, Lady Hitomi Shinjin, you haven't met either." Miroku explained as he sat down beside Sango. Sango gave a weary glance at him before moving to another couch. Miroku pouted as he started doodling in the air.  
  
"Okay, do you remember Inuyasha?" Sango asked from the couch to the standing Kagome who was roaming around the room.  
  
"Unfortunately," Kagome muttered as she came to a stop in front of the door that read Takesh, before moving on.  
  
"Well, his last lame is Takesh. His father, Lord Inutaishou Takesh, is the most powerful demon and oldest demon around as well the most highly respected. His wife, or mate in demon terms, is human. Her name is Lady Izayoi Takesh and you'll like her, she's very nice." Sango explained.  
  
"Well, then Inuyasha doesn't really take after his mom," Kagome quietly mumbled as she stopped in front of the Higurashi door. She couldn't explain it but something was compelling her to go in. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. From what she could see, a woman of sort, a nurse judging from her uniform, was standing in front of something or someone, but Kagome couldn't really see. As she took a step into the room, she was pulled back by a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around as the door closed behind her to come face to face with Sango.  
  
"You can't go in there. That's where Lady Kari Higurashi is, um.........she's not allowed to have a lot of visitors. Lord Koji Higurashi isn't here at the moment because he had to leave for something important."  
  
"Why isn't she allowed any visitors?"  
  
"Well, she's sick. Anyways, the spell that is used to conceal this place was done by the Higurashis and the Shinjins. The Higurashis come from a long line of mikos and the Shinjins are from a long line of monks. My family come from a long line of demon exterminators and Inuyasha's are from a long line of Taiyoukais. Now, we should visit the dorms on the North wing. The dorms are shared with two or three people, each containing a small living room and the appropriate bedrooms. Usually the teachers or workers are parents of the students so they live in small apartments in the lower levels, except no kitchen. Each dorm has a bathroom as well, so you don't have to wait in a long lines if it was for each floor. The kids of the four families have their own dorm with a living room, bedroom and bathroom." Sango quickly said as she ushered her, Miroku following, onto the elevator.  
  
"Got it, but you're telling me that Miroku comes from a long line of monks," Kagome said in disbelief.  
  
"Yup, the pervert is a monk!" Sango said.  
  
"Excuse me, but the Great Buddha created all living things and it must be handled with delicacy. I just adore the way Buddha created a woman's body and strive to the full extent of appreciating it. It is not my fault that a woman's rear end is in my opinion, the best thing Buddha has ever created. I'm merely appreciating and complimenting a woman when I touch her." Miroku explained in a serene voice.  
  
"Right, more like groped!" Kagome and Sango said in unison. Miroku pouted at the comment.  
  
"Whatever. Are there any other kids these Lords and Ladies have beside you two and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Course, but I'll introduce them to you when we see them in the cafeteria at lunch." Sango explained as they reached the lobby and got onto the North Wing elevator.  
  
"Alas, this bittersweet tour is ending, then I must part with you my lovely Sango," Miroku dramatically said as they reached the lobby of the North wing. A blush flamed Sango's face at the comment and only Kagome was the witness to the blush, seeing as Sango had her back to Miroku.  
  
_'Well, well, well, Sango does have a little thing for Miroku, but he's busy blowing it by being a pervert. Some people could be really dense. Maybe he could get it right now.'_ Kagome thought. Unfortunately, Miroku had to be his old perverted self and seeing that Sango had her back to him, he couldn't help his wandering hands.  
  
"You PERVERT!" Boomed Sango as she started beating the poor Miroku up. Kagome shook her head at the two before wandering onto one of the North wing elevators.  
  
"Lets see, how about lucky number seven?" Kagome asked as she pressed the button, leaving the two still in the lobby, Sango still yelling at the beaten monk.

* * *

**_Tenth floor of the North Wing.........  
_**  
Rin stumbled in the hallway on her chubby little legs still carrying the music box. She walked until she was in front of the elevator. She got on her tippie-toes as she tried to reach the down button with one hand, but she couldn't. Rin pouted at her luck. She concentrated and her eyes flashed red as the wind around her shifted. She was lifted in the air and she giggled, hovering above the ground just enough to reach the down button. The elevator door opened and Rin floated in and when she looked at the other floor buttons, she began counting.  
  
"One, two, tree, four, five, shix, seven! Uncy Inu says seven is lucky," she said as she pressed the button. Once it was pressed, the doors closed and Rin floated down to the floor of the elevator still giggling because of the use of her power. "I can do what momma does," she said as she waited for the doors to open, clutching the music box to her chest while humming _'twinkle, twinkle little star.'_

* * *

Kagome calmly walked out of the elevator and into the deserted hallway of the seventh floor. She sighed as she looked around, her hood still up covering her face from unsuspected visitors.  
  
"Finally, a deserted place."  
  
Just then an elevator opened up beside her and she whirled around to see who it was. Out stepped a four-year old girl that Kagome had never seen before. She wore an orange and white-checkered kimono and her black shoulder-length hair had a small ponytail sticking up at the side of her head. Her black slippers stood out of her kimono as she stared at Kagome. She clutched to her chest what looked to be a music or jewellery box of some sort and was humming what sounded to be '_twinkle, twinkle little star'_.  
  
Now, if Kagome had a weakness, this was it. Kagome's weakness included kids. She loved them and her soft nature showed when she was around them.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rin, wanna see my music box?" The girl asked Kagome while holding up the music box. Kagome gently picked it up and opened up the beautiful box. The soft melody of _'twinkle, twinkle little star'_ rang throughout the hallway.  
  
"Sure, my name is Kagome. It's very beautiful, just like you," Kagome said smiling as she tweaked the girl's nose with her right hand while holding the box in her left hand. Rin gave a giggle. She instantly liked this woman she was talking to.  
  
"Let's sing together!" Suggested Rin as she jumped up and down in front of Kagome. Kagome chuckled at the enthusiastic Rin and nodded her head in agreement. They began to sing in unison to the melody.

_ "Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are,  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are,_" They finished. Kagome handed back the music box to Rin and pulled back her hood from her face so Rin could see her. Rin's eyes lit up in awe at Kagome.  
  
"Wow, you're so pretty and nice and you sing very good." Rin commented. Kagome gave a chuckle as she patted the girl's head.  
  
"Thanks Rin. You're pretty too, and you sing nicely as well." Kagome told her. "Where are your parents, Rin?"  
  
"A meeting, but I was with my uncy, but he got a phone call from Toto and he had to go for five minutes and told me to stay in his room and be a good girl. Wanna know a secret? I said I would be a good girl and he left, but I didn't say I was gonna stay in the room!"  
  
"Well, aren't you smart?"  
  
"Ya, my uncy says I got it from my daddy."  
  
"All right Rin, I'll keep your secret if you keep my secret about singing. Don't tell anyone I can sing ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Okay, let's hug on it!" Rin said as she hugged Kagome when she placed the music box down. Kagome kneeled down and hugged the girl before releasing her. She was still kneeling as Rin picked up the music box.  
  
"Remember, it's our secret," smiled Kagome as Rin nodded her head. Pretty soon they both started giggling at their secret.

* * *

**_In Inuyasha's dorm...................._**  
  
The door opened as Inuyasha casually stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey Rin, I'm back! Rin? Rin?" Inuyasha said as he looked in the living room. All there was was the TV blaring some kid movie as Inuyasha looked on with wide eyes. He also noticed that the door wasn't locked like he had left it.  
  
"Oh shit! I lost Rin! What the hell is Sesshoumaru gonna do to me?" Inuyasha asked himself before another thought filtered into his head. "Screw Sess, what the hell is Kagura going to do to me? No, wait a minute! What are mom and dad going to do to me! I LOST their grandkid. Shit! Rin!" Yelled Inuyasha as he bounded into the hallway and went searching every floor.  
  
He dashed down the stairs going to the ninth and eighth floor before reaching the seventh floor. As he walked around the seventh floor, square shaped hallway, he got to the side where the elevators were placed. He looked there and saw Rin giggling with, who was that, Kagome! They seemed to be having a good time. Inuyasha smiled at the sight.  
  
'_Wow, she must be good with kids,_' he thought before he shook his head out of those thoughts. His smile was replaced with a scowl as he walked towards the duo.  
  
"Hey, uncy Inu, this is my new friend Kagome," Rin exclaimed running up to him while Kagome and Inuyasha stared down at one another, before nodding to each other.  
  
"Uncy?" Kagome questioned with a smirk.  
  
"She's my niece, my brother Sesshoumaru's daughter." He answered, his scowl still in place.  
  
"She doesn't get her looks from your family."  
  
"She gets her looks from her mother."  
  
"Uncy Inu, you know Kagome-chan?" Rin asked him. Inuyasha looked down at his niece while Kagome snickered in the background.  
  
"Ya, she sorta helped when those baddies attacked the city yesterday."  
  
"Wow, she can fight," Rin said in awe.  
  
"I guess so, if you call what her '_prancing'_ fighting." Inuyasha mocked Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me! I definitely can fight better than you. You shouldn't put people down just because they're stronger and fight better than you," she retorted back in rage. Inuyasha's fuzzy white ears flicked back from the increased voice, drawing Kagome's attention for a split second.  
  
"WHAT! You're better than me? Don't make me laugh, wench!" Inuyasha retaliated back. Rin gazed at the two in wonder as they fought back and forth verbally.  
  
_ 'Hey, momma said that daddy called her this wench thing when he first saw her. He always called her that. Maybe Uncy Inu like Kagome-chan. SHE CAN BE MY NEW AUNTIE!'_ Rin thought as the two 'adults' fought.  
  
"You know what UNCY INU, since obviously out of the two of us, I'm the adult, I know how to hold my tongue in front of a child, otherwise you wouldn't even had time to open that gaping hole that you call a mouth." And with that she turned around and pressed the button for the elevator._ 'Jeez, who knew that someone with cute dog ears could be such a jackass,'_ she thought as she got on the elevator. She was stopped from closing the elevator doors by the voice of Rin.  
  
"But Kagome-chan, aren't you going to play with me?" Rin asked while standing by Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe some other time. Bye Rin!" Kagome said with a sweet smile that she used for kids just like her.  
  
"Bye Kagome-chan," Rin yelled as the elevator doors closed. Rin sighed before she turned to her uncle.  
  
"I'm hungry uncy Inu," Rin said as she tugged on his baggy black pants.  
  
"All right Rin, but you have to promise me one thing. You can't go wandering off by yourself. You almost gave your uncy a heart attack!"  
  
"Okay, uncy Inu, I won't do it again," She sweetly said with a smile, clutching her music box with both hands.  
  
"Let's go get you grandma, grandpa, and your mom and dad, then we'll go to the cafeteria for some lunch." Inuyasha said as he too pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
"Ya!"

* * *

Kagome got off the second floor of the North wing and made her way down the hallway.  
  
"Maybe the guys are looking for me here?" She questioned herself. She heard some noises coming from one of the rooms and she decided to investigate who it was. Maybe it was Sango and Miroku. If it wasn't then she could ask whoever it was if they knew where those two were. She stalked over to the door and reached to open the door.

* * *

**_A couple of minutes earlier in Ken's dorm........._**  
  
Kaede sat in one of the couches in Ken's living room while Ken stood in front of her fixing his collared shirt.  
  
"Oh, let me do that," Kaede said as she stood up and began fixing his shirt.  
  
"So, when is your dad coming back?" Ken asked his fiancée.  
  
"He just left yesterday, so he'll be back in a week. If he's delayed than he might be away a couple of extra days." Kaede answered.  
  
"How's your mom doing," He asked quietly.  
  
"Still the same, no response to anything. I remember when I was little, maybe three or something, it was before Kikyo was born, that she would sing to me and play with me. She was such a happy and expressive person. I don't even know what happened to her. I think dad knows, but he won't tell anybody." Kaede told him. Ken drew her in his embrace and rubbed her back whispering 'it's okay' repeatedly until she was back to her old self.  
  
"So, Miss Kaede, when do you want to get married? We haven't picked a date yet." Ken asked to get her in better self. It worked because Kaede had a big smile on her face.  
  
"I would love to get married to you as soon as possible. However, with Naraku running around and destroying places and people, it's hard to find a date when he won't attack. It's not like I can go up to him and tell him not to attack on this date because I'm getting married, though I would love to do that as well as drill an arrow into his thick skull. Beside, I feel like we're missing something, but I don't know what." Kaede explained.  
  
"That's okay, we'll wait. You know I'll wait for you forever," he teased.  
  
"How romantic," Kaede said before she was drawn into a kiss.  
  
Just then the door to the room was pushed open. The two broke their kiss and turned around to see a young woman staring at them. She was wearing a grey hooded, zippered sweater that hugged her upper figure, with light blue jeans and black sneakers.  
  
"Um.........wrong room!" She said before shutting the door.  
  
"KIKYO, GET BACK HERE!" They both shouted as they rushed to the door before stopping and looking at each other questioningly.  
  
"Wait a minute, Kikyo doesn't wear clothes like that," Kaede said to Ken.  
  
"Then who was that?" Ken questioned as they followed after her.

* * *

Kagome stepped off the elevator and onto the lobby of the North wing to come upon the sight of Miroku slumped on the ground, a few bumps adorning his head, with a still fuming Sango standing at least ten feet from him.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted them both. They both turned towards her with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey Kagome. You're back! We figured you would come back. See I told you Miroku," Sango sneered at him.  
  
"I never doubted you my love," Miroku told her. Sango shook her head, that same blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
_ 'Even when I beat him up, he still does that? Why?'_ Sango thought.  
  
"So, where are we going now?" Kagome asked the two.  
  
"Let's go to the cafeteria. I don't know about you two lovely ladies, but I'm starved!" Miroku replied. The two young women nodded in agreement and they made they way to the West wing where the cafeteria was situated. It was a huge rectangular area that looked like it could house at least 1000 people, which was great considering that they had 1000 students in the Academy, not including teachers and fighting instructors. The entrance was a double door entrance and table lined in columns vertically from the entrance. The serving line was to the right of the entrance and even now, some students and teachers were in line waiting to get their meal. The vertical columns stopped halfway, leaving a horizontal row of space for walking in accordance to the entrance before the vertical columns continued.  
  
The trio walked and stopped just in the entrance. Kagome stood in between Sango and Miroku, her arms crossed and her feet spaced a little apart, her usual, '_don't mess with me because I don't care_' stance. She took a quick glance around the place, seeing nothing of importance. Her hood wasn't obscuring her vision because it was pulled back every since she had met that little girl, Rin. The cafeteria quieted at the arrival of this new young woman. She was wearing a grey hooded, zippered sweater that hugged her upper figure, with light blue jeans and black sneakers. Her hair was up in a bun with the hair stick with a few stray tendrils framing her face. Soft murmurs of this new girl and questions of if she was a new recruit and student drifted throughout the cafeteria.  
  
A young man, who Kagome thought was a wolf demon judging by his wolf tail, walked up to her. He was a good-looking man with his indigo eyes and long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He strutted towards her, a cocky smile lighting his face, and Kagome knew by instincts that this guys was going to give her one big headache!  
  
"Hello, my name is Kouga and what might your lovely name be, my goddess?" He asked her.  
  
_ 'And I thought Miroku was bad! This guy could beat Miroku in cheesy pick up lines with a snap of my fingers. At least Miroku does it to Sango who he really cares about. This guy is just a waste of my time._' Kagome thought as she slid past him without giving him an answer.  
  
Kouga blinked a couple of times to look at the spot where Kagome had stood. His cheesy smile came back full force as he turned around to see her walking away from him.  
  
"Oh ya, she likes me," he said confidently, puffing his chest up in pride. Miroku and Sango shook their head at Kouga's dense mind and walked after Kagome who was waiting for them in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
Two of Kouga's friends, Hakkaku and Ginta, came up to him while he stared at Kagome as she talked to Miroku and Sango in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone else went back to eating and talking and many people were coming in for lunch.  
  
"Who's that Kouga?" Hakkaku asked, while Ginta mirrored the question. Just like Kouga, they too were wolf demons.  
  
"I don't know, but she's feisty. Guys, she will be my new woman," he answered before walking up to Kagome. He pushed away Sango and Miroku and flashed his cocky smile in front of Kagome who had a careless expression on her face, though she did look a little pissed when he had pushed her friends away.  
  
Behind him, Kagome saw Miroku holding Sango back from pummelling the demon named Kouga. Taking advantage of the situation, Miroku attempted to grope Sango though that only resulted in a slap on the cheek leaving a red mark and a fuming Sango now closing in on Miroku instead of Kouga.  
  
Kagome inwardly chuckled before turning her attention to the wolf demon in front of her smiling and not talking to her. She quirked up her left eyebrow waiting for him to talk, but he seemed content on just staring at her. Kagome groaned inwardly and knew the feeling of a headache was just rising.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome said coldly, hoping that he would get the hint. Sango had stopped her attempt to kill Miroku and turned towards Kagome and the hopeless and clueless Kouga, who hadn't caught on that Kagome wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Why yes. You forgot to leave your name when I asked you for it," he said trying to flirt with the azure beauty in front of him.  
  
"Maybe I didn't want to leave my name," Kagome answered back hotly. She was on the edge of beating this guy up if he didn't leave her alone.  
  
"Oh, a woman of mystery. Well, I always like mysteries and you can bet on it that I'll solve this case," he said with a big grin. Sango and Miroku, who were behind Kouga, smacked their foreheads with their own hands at the line.  
  
"My lines are not even that cheesy," Miroku mumbled as Sango nodded her head in agreement. Kagome growled inwardly at the thought of how dense this guy was.  
  
_'Maybe the stupid wolf will leave me alone if I just tell him. If he doesn't then he better prepare for a beating._' Kagome thought as a scowl twisted her face from her usual stoic and indifferent look.  
  
"My name is Kagome," she drew out. However, she got the negative effect of what she was hoping from.  
  
"Kagome, it fits you as the goddess that you are," he answered back holding her right hand in between his two hands.  
  
_ 'All right, this baka is five seconds from getting his face disfigured.'_  
  
Meanwhile, near the entrance of the cafeteria, the Takesh family had just arrived for lunch. Izayoi Takesh looked around the cafeteria with her violet eyes while adjusting her white blouse and maroon knee length skirt. Her black high-heel fit snugly on her feet and her long black hair hung loosely on her shoulder, brushing against her mate and husband, Inutaishou Takesh. To the right of the Lord and Lady were Sesshoumaru and Kagura and to the left the Lord and Lady were Inuyasha and a bubbling Rin, though she was a little disappointed at leaving her music box in her room.  
  
Izayoi's attention focussed on the middle of the cafeteria where her son, Inuyahsa's friends were with another young woman who was standing in front of Kouga. From the looks of it the woman wasn't really enjoying the wolf demon's company.  
  
_ 'If I know Kouga, he's trying to ask her out with those awful pick up lines.'_ She thought as she stared at them. She had to keep her laughter at the look on the young woman's face. _'She looks like she's about to hit him. Poor Kouga, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into from the looks of it. She's obviously trying to control herself from hitting him if the clenching of her fists gives any signal.'  
_  
Like Izayoi, Rin was looking around the cafeteria, though she couldn't see that well because of her height, for her new best friend, and future auntie. Her eyes landed on the middle of the cafeteria. There she saw Sango and Miroku as well as Kagome! But then she saw who she was with.  
  
_ 'Eww, it's that wolf that uncy Inu doesn't like. He smells funny and he better not be trying to take away my new auntie. I still have to put my uncy Inu with auntie Kagome-chan together,'_ thought Rin. It was quite well known that wolves and dogs didn't get along that well, so it wasn't weird that Rin thought Kouga smelled funny. She strained her ears to see what they were saying.  
  
Back between the clueless wolf and Kagome, he still had her hand clutched between his two while he looked into Kagome eyes.  
  
"I like my woman feisty." He said smirking at her.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean," She gritted out through clenched teeth and she released her hand from his hands.  
  
"I think you know what that means," He answered back. Sango and Miroku looked at one another before seeing the furious and well pissed off Kagome.  
  
"I bet you a kiss that Kagome is going to beat him up," Miroku said with a grin.  
  
"Shut up Miroku before I beat you up," Sango muttered irritably at Miroku.  
  
"Will do my love," He lovingly said as Sango rolled her magenta eyes before turning her eyes and ears to her new friend and the ever so annoying wolf.  
  
"It means that you are my woman!" Kouga declared out loud. From across the hallway, Rin's eyes grew wide at the announcement.  
  
"WHAT YOU ASS!" Kagome shouted raising one fist to hit him.  
  
_ 'No way is that, what does uncy Inu call him, oh ya, no way is that wimpy wolf going to destroy my plan,'_ Rin thought. Rin saw Kagome raise her fist and being the four-year-old genius that she was, she concluded that Kouga was bothering her newfound friend. The cafeteria was silenced by her voice.  
  
"HEY YOU MEANIE!" She shouted as she stomped over to the duo. Kagome still had her fist up in the air as Rin made her way to them. Eyes followed her steps, including that of her surprised parents, grandparents, and uncle.  
  
"Leave auntie Kagome-chan alone, you meanie!" She shouted as she kicked his right shin. Kouga howled as her feet made contact with his shin. All eyes widened at the normally peaceful girl's antics.  
  
_ 'Did she just call me auntie?'_ Kagome thought.  
  
_ 'Did she just call her auntie?'_ Inuyasha thought as he gazed at Kagome and Rin, not to mention a hoping Kouga._ 'That ass was going to ask her out!'_ He thought angrily before dismissing the idea from his head.  
  
Meanwhile Rin concentrated and her eyes flashed red before the wind shifted around her. She shoved her hands outward and the wind blew the unsuspected Kouga across the cafeteria and slammed him against the wall, successfully knocking him unconscious. All eyes were on the little four- year old girl as she turned and gazed at everyone.  
  
"What? Want a piece of me too?" She asked as everyone gaped at her. Kagome looked down at the girl with a smirk. Rin gazed back at her with a big grin.  
  
"Kid, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine," She warmly said as she patted Rin's head. Rin grinned at her in return.  
  
"What was that Rin?" A voice sounded from across the cafeteria. Rin turned around to where the voice came from.  
  
"Oh, daddy, that was me using momma's attack." Rin responded. Kagome turned around to see who Rin was talking to when she came face to face with an almost mirror image of her.  
  
"What the hell!" Kagome said as she gazed in disbelief, the same look mirroring her on the other person.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Now that was a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think!  
  
READ & REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Ja ne


	4. Chapter Three: Don't Judge A Book By Its...

A/N: I love this chapter! Enjoy! I wrote the ending, the dream sequence, to the soundtrack of Spirited Away! Mainly Chihiro's theme! When reading it, put her theme on, track 10 I think?

Extra A/N: ::growls:: the quickedit here in fanfiction . net isn't letting me indent, so the format is a little messed up, since there is no paragraph indent. Sorry

Disclaimer: It's official ::hold up newspaper:: I do not own Inuyasha! XP

**Review Responses:**

**chrisy12:** Thank-you! Yup that was Kikyo and I know Rin is so cute! You'll love her in this chapter! Ya, it will take longer for them to find out who Kagome really is. It builds suspense! About Inuyasha and Kagome becoming friends......... you'll have to find out in this chapter! -.-" Oh ya, and I'm updating FOC (Freedom of choice soon, less than a week, maybe next Friday.) It's done but I sent it off to be edited by my beta reader. So hold tight and I hope you review again!

**Kawaii Houshi**: Yes, Kouga's an arougant ass, but I might change him and make him sensible, I might! Ya, Rin's a cutie and her plan is great. You'll love the upcoming chapters! Thanks for the review and review again!

**Wolfang:** Thanks for the review and liking my story. Wow you reviewed for the prologue and chapter 1 too. I hope you review for this chapter too.

* * *

**Return of the Lost Soul**

_By: whiterose03 and nekoblue_

**Chapter 3: You Can't Judge A Book By Its Cover**

"What the hell!" Kagome said as she gazed in disbelief, the same look mirroring her on the other person.

"What is going on?" The person in front of her asked, her voice laced with anger. From what Kagome could see, she had long straight black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and a pink halter-top. She was also wearing pink flip-flops on her feet.

To say the least that Kagome and this mirror image of her were shocked would be called the understatement of the year. Kagome turned her shock ridden face around the cafeteria to see that everyone was looking at them in disbelief, as well as shock. The silence inside the once noisy cafeteria was deafening. However, it was broken by the shouts of two voices.

"Kikyo!" The voice of two people shouted. Kaede and Ken came barging into the cafeteria. However, with one look at the two girls, their rampage came to an abrupt halt. Yet, unlike the other people in the cafeteria, they didn't keep quiet.

"Oh my goodness!" Kaede shouted as she stared at the girls. The two girls faced one another, before facing everyone else.

"Great, as if one wasn't enough, now I have two Kikyo's to deal with," Ken said in astonishment. Kagome broke out of her shock mode and turned her stare at the man who just talked.

"My name isn't Kikyo, it's Kagome!" She growled out at the man who took a step back from the crazed girl.

While this was happening, Miroku took a step forward and came between the girls, looking from one to the other; he placed an index finger on his chin and seemed to be contemplating something. After a moment or two, he finally decided to speak.

"You know, you do resemble one another. However, there are certain exceptions. First, let's have an introduction. Kagome meet Kikyo. Kikyo meet Kagome," Miroku said. The girls just glared at one another not saying anything. "All right! First of all, Kagome has I think, blue-grey eyes, while Kikyo has brown eyes. I'm guessing Kagome has wavy hair from how her forelocks are wavy and we can all see that Kikyo has straight hair. I'm pretty sure that their personalities are totally different. Lastly, from what they are wearing, Kikyo is a girly-girl, and Kagome is not. Plus, Kagome is way sexier than Kikyo." Miroku explained to everyone, indicating that they weren't two of the same people, or to some, clones. Everyone nodded in understanding while a round of 'shut-up Miroku' came from Kikyo, Kagome and Sango.

"Of course we aren't alike. I'm definitely prettier than her, Tagome was it?" Kikyo said, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder and ignoring Miroku's statement about Kagome being sexier than her.

"It's Kagome and for your information, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that you slut!" Kagome shouted. The crowd that had gathered around them gasped 'oooohh.'

"Did you just call me slut?" Kikyo shrieked.

"What, would you prefer that I call you a **bitch**?" Kagome threw back at her as the crowed 'oooohh' again.

"What did you call me you **male wannabe**?" Kikyo screeched. The crowd gave an 'aaaaahh.' At that the two girls lunged at one another, but only to be stopped by being held back. Sango was holding Kagome back and was having a very hard time, thus adding Miroku to help holding Kagome back.

_'Man, this girl is freakishly strong,' _Sango thought as she and Miroku tried to hold back Kagome from attacking Kikyo who was being held back by her older sister, Kaede.

"Okay, time to leave the cafeteria. I'm not hungry anymore. Are you, Sango?" Miroku asked while pulling Kagome out of the cafeteria.

"Nope, not anymore," Sango replied, helping Miroku with the task of dragging Kagome away.

After the two had successfully managed to get Kagome out of the cafeteria with a lot of people gaping at them, they made it to the hallway. Sango had surprisingly seen the Takesh family by the doorway and they too had shocked faces while looking at Kagome. Once Kagome had calmed down since she wasn't in front of Kikyo anymore, she didn't need to be held back. Sango sighed as she and Miroku let go of her.

"So much for introductions," Sango mumbled out.

"We could always do it later when everything has calmed down, my lovely Sango," Miroku replied to a distressed Sango. She gave a withered glare, which made his grin falter a bit and made him take a couple of steps back.

"Who was that moron, that Kikyo!?" Kagome asked while clenching her fists.

"Um.........well, she was one of the children of the Higurashi family, Kikyo Higurashi," Sango said quietly.

"WHAT! She is a daughter to a Lord and Lady. I thought you guys are suppose to be all well-mannered or something," Kagome growled out

"Well, Kikyo is somewhat different........." Miroku explained to the young woman.

"Different." Kagome said.

"Yes different," Miroku replied.

"Whatever," Kagome sighed as she headed to the elevators that lead to the main lobby of the West wing.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going?" Sango yelled running after her.

"Going home," she mumbled out as they all got into the elevator.

"Okay, it has been a long day," Sango speculated. They made their way out of the elevator and took the elevator that would lead them to the main lobby of the Academy. Once they reached there, all three made their way out of the Academy and into the secret passageway.

When they were back on the main streets of Tokyo, Kagome turned around to say goodbye to her new friends.

"Maybe I'll see you guys around whenever," She said as she turned around and began walking away from them. The sound of Sango's voice made her stop and turn back to her friends.

"How about you come back tomorrow around four in the afternoon? It's a Monday and training school will be done by then." Sango asked her. Kagome gave a hesitant look before answering.

"I don't' know, maybe I shouldn't," She responded.

"Oh please! We've got like lots of weapons and swords and we have this cool battleground that uses virtual reality technology where you can battle demons," Sango begged. Kagome was quiet for a minute. It appeared that she was thinking about it, which gave Sango and Miroku some hope.

"All right, I'll come back tomorrow. After all what can be better than fighting some demons?" She said with a smirk. The two companions gave a laugh and nodded.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the same place tomorrow." Sango explained as she and Miroku left her with a wave of goodbye.

* * *

_**Back at the cafeteria of Yousai II Academy.........**_

Meanwhile at the cafeteria of the Academy, things seemed a little hectic after Kagome had left. Kikyo had calmed down enough to talk properly, but maybe that wasn't a good thing.

"Kikyo! How could you do such a thing? That wasn't like you at all! What do you think you were doing?" Kaede scolded her younger sister. Kikyo winced at the tone that Kaede used and tried to give her best puppy-dog look, which really wasn't working.

"But she started it!" Kikyo whined. Kaede gave her a look that said otherwise.

"You know it as well as I do that it was you who provoked her." She explained to her in a motherly tone. Kikyo gave a frustrated whine as she looked at her sister. Judging by Kaede's look, she was going to say something that Kikyo wouldn't like.

"Well, the next time you see her, I want you to apologize to her, got that?" Kaede informed her.

"But Kaede.................." She whined.

"No buts, apologize!" Kaede told her. Kikyo gave a pout and nodded her head in a silent agreement. With that Kaede's frightening mood disappeared and in place was her regular calm and cheerful self. She gave Kikyo a smile and a pat on the back.

"Good. Now you go back and finish your lunch," Kaede said to Kikyo. Kikyo pouted and sat back down with her friends to finish her lunch. Once she was settled, Kaede turned towards Ken who had a smile on his face. She looked at him warily trying to figure out why he was so happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Kaede asked him. His smile grew as he laughed at her.

"I was just thinking that you would make a good mother," He told her. Kaede's face flamed at his comment and tried to cover it. She grabbed his hand and started walking to the lunch line.

"Let's just get some lunch," She mumbled out as they got in line.

Meanwhile when all of this was happening, the Takesh family were all staring in wonder at the youngest member of their family. All eyes were on little Rin who was holding onto her father's right leg while she was internally wondering when Kagome would be back. Her advanced four-year old mind worked over all the possibilities of 'helping' her uncle Inuyasha in getting Kagome to be her aunt.

_'If auntie Kagome doesn't come back, then I won't be able to help uncy Inu. I hope she comes back._' Rin thought as she looked at the entrance of the cafeteria where Kagome had left only a few minutes before. She then felt eyes upon her and looked up to see her family all looking at her in wonder and in shock. She was getting very confused at why they were staring at her and couldn't help but be a little worried that she did something wrong. She looked over at the wolf who was still unconscious across the room and thought that maybe they were mad at her for doing that with her powers. She lifted her puppy eyes up to her family, feeling sad that they were mad at her, and tried to apologize to them as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt the wolf but he was bothering my new friend," She apologized as few teardrops escaped her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. The others gazed down at her tear-stained face in bewilderment. Kagura bent down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"Sweetie, we're not mad that you hurt Kouga and we're very proud that you had helped your friend," She explained to her daughter. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually glad you did that Rin! I've been wanting to knock that wimpy wolf out for some time," Inuyasha said to his niece. The others glared at the hanyou who then just shrugged his shoulders. Rin looked at her family and wiped her tears away.

"So then if you all weren't mad at me, then why were you looking at me with funny faces?" She asked her family.

"Well, we were all wondering where you learned how to do that to Kouga," Sesshoumaru explained to his daughter. Rin's eyes widened at the statement and couldn't help but thinking that she was being silly.

"I don't know. I tried it before and all I did was concentrate and that's what would happen. It's like what mommy always does." Rin said. The others stared at her and nodded at her answer.

"Well, Rin, I guess that now I should help you control that power. I never would have guessed that you would come into your power at such a young age, especially powers that are this strong." Kagura told her. Rin just nodded her head in agreement though she really didn't understand about her powers being that strong. She thought they were just as strong as her mothers. She really didn't realize that over time her mother's powers grew and her power right now was almost half her mother's power. In time she would be stronger than even her mother.

"Well what did you expect of Rin? I mean look at her heritage. Her parents are one of the strongest people in this Academy and all across Japan. Of course she would have extraordinary powers," Lord Inutaishou Takesh boasted. The other agreed as they made their way to get some lunch, which was their original plan before all of the excitement occurred. Only Inuyasha and Rin were left in their original spots near the entrance of the cafeteria. Inuyasha had a question that was burning his mind for some time now.

"Rin, why did you call Kagome 'Auntie Kagome'?" He asked her. Rin gave a mischievous smile before shaking her head.

"Oh Uncy Inu, I can't tell you now." She said as she began making her way to the rest of the family. Inuyasha just shook his head and walked alongside Rin.

"Kid, you get weirder by the day," He told her while she giggled at him as they both got their lunch. Inuyasha helped himself to his all time favourite food in the world, raman, while Rin helped herself to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk. They both settled themselves with their family in the right side of the cafeteria at the back, which was reserved for the four families, when Sango and Miroku walked in. They got their respective lunch and were waved over by Inuyasha to come sit with him and his family. Seeing that their own families weren't present, Sango and Miroku headed towards the table and sat down. Miroku sat beside Inuyasha while Sango sat beside Rin, who was across from Inuyasha.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Lord Takesh asked a question that broke the eerie silence.

"Was that girl the girl that helped you, Sango?" He asked her. All eyes were upon Sango. She looked around the table at the curious eyes and couldn't help but remember that she had never told anyone how she knew Kagome. Well, no time like the present, right?

"Yes, she was the one who helped me out that time with the demons," She confirmed to Lord Takesh's questions.

"Demons?" The rest said in unison, having no idea what was going on.

"Well, two days ago, I was out on a mission to get some documents on order of attacks that a couple of demons were carrying to Naraku's main demons, but I hit a little snag. Instead of just two, there were six demons! While fighting, Kagome helped me out and so I thought that she would be a great benefit to us in fighting against Naraku. I mean she fights superbly well, probably better than most people here." Sango explained to them.

"Well, if she has the guts to talk back to one of the children of the four families, she has to have some potential," Sesshoumaru said.

"Especially if that person that she told off was Kikyo." Kagura added. The others nodded in agreement. Inuyasha however remained silent throughout the whole conversation, only concentrating on his food.

_'She can't be that good.........though I did compare myself to her when we were fighting in the east coast.'_ He thought. Suddenly Rin's voice filtered through his head.

"Is Kagome-chan going to come back?" She asked Sango. Sango gave a warm smile at the little girl beside her and nodded her head informing her that Kagome would be back. Rin gave a squeal and continued eating her lunch happily, knowing that her plan to get her uncle and her new best friend together was going to start soon.

"She'll be back tomorrow after training school. I'll have to introduce her to the four families then, so she'll know who you are." Sango said before she went back to her lunch just like everybody else.

* * *

**_The next afternoon........._**

Kagome walked the streets of Tokyo trying to reach her destination. It was a nice spring day as she rounded the corner of an alley. The cool wind whipped her forelocks in front of her eyes. She took out her right hand from the front pockets of her grey hooded sweatshirt and removed them from her eyes by placing them behind her ears. Her hood was down today, seeing there was no point to hide her face since the people she was meeting already knew what she looked like. Her hair was still up in a bun, which was held up with that same single hair stick. Her black jeans fit snugly to her hips and her black sneakers pounded on the concrete ground. She made one more turn before she came in front of the place she had entered the day before. It looked just like a regular door, but Kagome still remembered the secret passageway that was hidden behind the doorway.

As Kagome was about to enter through the door, she heard some footsteps coming her way from the other side of the door. She stepped back and the door opened revealing someone who she wasn't suspecting.

"Miroku, what are you doing here? I thought Sango was coming to get me!" Kagome said as she followed Miroku back into the secret passageway.

"She had to help her little brother out with one of his training classes. We'll meet her in one of the dojo rooms," Miroku explained as they kept walking in the darkened passageway, Kagome on the right side of the passage while Miroku was on the left. As they were walking, Kagome glanced back at Miroku. Her blue-grey eyes gazed down to his right hand, which was wrapped in a cloth with a rosary around it.

"So, how did you get that?" Kagome said to Miroku indicating to his right hand. Miroku lifted his right hand and clenched it. His usual cheerful face lowly ebbed away and was replaced with a forlorn look that certainly didn't look well suited for someone like Miroku. He sighed as he showed Kagome his wrapped hand.

"I was about eight or nine when it happened. I was playing with a bunch of kids on the Academy grounds. One of the balls that we were playing with rolled away from us and I decided to go get it, even though my father had told me not to wander away from the Academy and to never leave the Academy because then I'm not concealed, but I didn't listen. Being a curious kid, I wandered away from the Academy trying to look for the ball." Miroku started. Kagome didn't say anything but just waited for him to continue.

"I don't know how long I ventured from the Academy, but all of a sudden I felt an evil presence. I looked up and there was a man wearing a baboon pelt. Even as a kid, I knew that it was Naraku. I think he knew who I was; I did look like my father. He laughed at me and said that my family and the rest of the families would never experience happiness, especially the children. He then placed this curse upon me. It's called the wind tunnel; it sort of acts like a black hole and sucks in everything in its path. Anyways, once he placed the curse, he left. I would have died then if it weren't for my father. He came looking for me and saw me there on the ground holding out my hand. He took his handkerchief and one of the rosaries that he wore and sealed my hand." Miroku explained. He was going to continue, but he stopped. He swallowed hard, looking like what he was going to say next was very hard for him to say. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Go on," She encouraged. Miroku took in a deep breath and began again.

"Every year the black hole grows bigger and bigger and will eventually consume me if Naraku doesn't die. You know this curse also ruined my childhood. I guess Naraku wasn't kidding about the unhappiness part. The rest of the kids in the Academy were afraid of me. They feared me because they thought they would be pulled into the black hole. The only people who became my friends were Sango and Inuyasha. They weren't afraid of me." He finished. Kagome looked at Miroku who had his head bent down.

_'He has had a rough life, just like me,' _Kagome thought. She looked down at the rosary-covered hand and slipped her hand into his cursed hand. Miroku looked at the clasped hand and then looked up to Kagome's warm smiling face.

"Well, I'm not afraid of you. Friends never are afraid of each other; they never back down on each other," Kagome told him. Miroku looked at Kagome with a shocked expression.

"Thank-you Kagome. I am honoured to have you as a friend." He said. He then pulled her into a hug. Kagome stood there stiff not knowing what to do, but then she relaxed and returned the hug. After a moment, they released each other and proceeded out of the passageway and into the Academy.

As they made their way into the West Wing, Miroku slung his arm over Kagome's shoulder.

"What did I say to you Kagome a couple of days ago? I said you and I are going to be great friends!" Miroku said. Kagome nodded her head in agreement and smiled as they made their way to the dojo.

* * *

"All right Kohaku, let's take a break," Sango told her little brother. They both collapsed onto the floor of the dojo and grabbed their water bottles, gulping down the water. They had been practising fighting techniques for some time and were both exhausted. 

_'I wonder where Miroku and Kagome are. They should have been here by now.'_ Sango thought as she shifted her seat on the floor. She, like her brother, was wearing sweats while they were practicing. They both had on a pair of grey sweat pants, but for shirts, Sango was wearing a black with pink strips tank top while Kohaku was wearing a blue sleeveless sport shirt. Sango looked at her brother who was still trying to catch his breath. He was flopped face up on the floor. Sango couldn't help but notice that even though she looked like her mother, it was Kohaku that had inherited their mother's eyes and hair colour. Kohaku had her warm brown eyes and dark brown hair.

Suddenly, Sango heard footsteps pounding on the wooden floorboards of the dojo hallways. A head peeked into their room. The head belonged to Miroku. His face immediately lit up when he saw Sango sitting there on the floor, towelling off the sweat from her face. He stepped into the room followed by Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," Sango greeted her while Kagome and Miroku made their way over to the two siblings. By this time, Kohaku had gotten up from lying on the floor and was sitting by his sister with a curious look on his face.

"What? No, hi me?" Miroku asked as he put on his 'innocent' look for Sango. She snorted at him and turned away.

"Hi me," She said happily to herself while Miroku pouted. Kagome chuckled at them before her attention was directed towards a boy who looked to be around fifteen sitting by Sango. He was looking at her with a curious expression.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked him. His face changed from the curious expression to a delighted look. His mouth split into a big grin as he eagerly looked at Kagome.

"You're the girl who told off Kikyo, right?" He asked in awe. After all, nobody had ever talked back to any member of the four families. Kagome nodded her head to confirm his statement. Sango looked at her brother and lightly hit his shoulder to stop him from gazing at his new idol. He looked over at his sister before he realized his rudeness. He stood up and turned towards Kagome.

"I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Kohaku Kariudo. I'm Sango's younger brother," He told Kagome.

"Kagome," She informed him while holding out her hand to shake, which he did.

Sango stood up beside her brother towelling herself off one more time before throwing the towel onto a nearby bench by the wall.

"Oh my lovely Sango, you look positively delicious when you sweat," Miroku told Sango, coming right back from his defeat. Sango warily glanced at him while her right eye gave a twitch. In the background she could hear Kagome and Kohaku laughing at her position. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down before opening them again.

"Miroku, females don't sweat, they glow," She informed him as she walked past him. She made her way to the opposite end of the room where the storage room was. She casually disappeared into it.

Miroku's shoulders slumped and he snapped his fingers in yet another defeat.

"Well, maybe the 297 562nd time is the charm?" He asked himself as he turned and followed Sango.

By this time, Kagome and Kohaku were laughing so hard that they were holding onto each other for support.

_'Man, I've never laughed this much, since ever! Maybe I've finally found some friends?'_ Kagome thought before the resounding sound of a 'slap' and a yell of 'pervert' rang throughout the room causing Kagome to laugh even harder than before.

Sango came out of the storage room while carrying two kendo sticks made of strong bamboo and following her was Miroku who was gently rubbing his hand-shaped red mark on his face.

"Come on Kagome, let's do some kendo matches," Sango called out to Kagome, unaware of their unexpected visitor.

* * *

**_Some time before........._**

Inuyasha strolled down the West Wing looking for his two friends. He knew they were headed to this area from some training and he decided to join them. He wore a red sleeveless sport shirt and some baggy grey sweatpants, while his barefoot feet glided down the hall.

The sound of laughter filtered through Inuyasha's dog ears and they twitched in response. He shifted them to where the noise was coming from and he made his way to that dojo room. As he peaked in, he came upon an amazing sight. There, beside Kohaku, stood Kagome who was laughing! Her laughter held Inuyasha in trance but it was broken when the resounding sound of a 'slap' and a yell of 'pervert' were heard. Inuyasha turned his head to see Sango and red-faced Miroku coming out of the storage room. Sango was caring two kendo sticks and Inuyasha guessed that there was going to be a kendo match. His question was confirmed by Sango's statement.

"Come on Kagome, let's do some kendo matches," Sango called out to Kagome. Inuyasha saw Kagome nod her head before she sat on the bench by the wall and began taking off her shoes and socks. She pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal a short grey t-shirt, whose sleeves reached past her upper arms.

_'Let's see if she is as strong as Sango says. I have to know if I wasn't wrong when I compared her skills to mine,' _Inuyasha thought as he made his way into the room.

"Let's see what you're made of Kagome. I challenge you to a kendo match," Inuyasha told her. Their gazes locked onto one another, measuring each other.

_'Hmmm.........I guess I should accept. I never back down from a challenge. I want to see if Inuyasha can live up to his cockiness and attitude with his skills,_' Kagome reflected and nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha swiftly took one of the kendo swords from Sango and made his way onto the mat. Kagome, after a moment, took the other bamboo sword and followed Inuyasha onto the mat.

They faced off from one another, so that they were opposite of each other. They bowed and held their swords in both hands slightly raised and waited for the match to begin.

Kohaku and Miroku looked away from the two fighters and turned their shocked faces to an equally shocked Sango. Sango looked between her brother and Miroku and silently made her way to the middle of the mat. She held her hand up in the air and looked between her two friends.

"Um.........same rules as always and the first person to disarm their opponent wins! So, begin!" She shouted and dropped her hand down, signalling the fight to commence. She shuffled off the mat and made her way back to where Miroku and Kohaku stood.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't move. They just gazed at one another, testing each other. It looked to be a good old stand off.

Suddenly, the sound of Inuyasha's shuffling feet filled the silence as he charged at Kagome. He raised his kendo sword and brought it down on Kagome. Kagome managed to shuffle a few steps back and raised her sword to block the attack. They held that pose, Inuyasha trying to push her sword down and Kagome trying to block him. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and couldn't help that nagging feeling that came to him.

_'I've seen these eyes before, but they are filled with anger and sadness.' _He thought. His gaze then turned to her forehead, just above her left eyebrow. He saw the Y-shaped scar and could help but wonder about it. _'I wonder where she got that?_' He contemplated as he held his stance,

After moving a couple of inches back and forth between the two, Kagome managed to pull Inuyasha's sword up.

Suddenly, instead of Inuyasha playing offence and Kagome playing defence, it turned the other way around. Now Kagome was on offence and Inuyasha was on defence. Kagome struck blow after blow at Inuyasha. However, he successfully blocked each time, except a few hits that got lucky. They went back and forth trading hits and blocks with each other across the mat.

Unknown to them, they didn't see that they had an audience. Crowding around the doors to the room were the members of the four families. The Lord and Lady of the Takesh, Kariudo, and the Shinjin family were there. With them were Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Rin of the Takesh family. Also, Kaede, of the Higurashi family was there with her fiancé, Ken.

They silently made their way into the room and stood beside Sango, Miroku and Kohaku. Rin made her way a little in front of the others and she started jumping in her spot. They all looked away from the fight and turned towards the little girl.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagura asked her daughter. Rin turned towards the others with an excited yet anxious look on her face.

"I don't know who to cheer for," She told them before turning back to the fight. Everyone quietly chuckled before following her example and began to watch the fight.

"Well, I would say that I hope the new girl wins," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Yes, maybe she'll be able to knock some sense into Inuyasha." Kagura added. They nodded their head in agreement, all referring to Inuyasha's big mouth and even bigger temper.

Back at the match, Inuyasha currently had Kagome on her toes as he tried to disarm Kagome. He successfully had Kagome backed to the edge of the mat and was ready to make the final move of disarming her. However, before he had a chance, Kagome flipped over his head and landed on the other side prepared for another round. Inuyasha smirked when he turned to see her mirror him. They began again sparring with their swords. The sound of wood meeting wood was all that was heard throughout the dojo room. Everyone else watched in awe as the two fighters moved fluently with one another. It looked not to be a battle, but some sort of dance. They didn't know how long they were watching until the inevitable happened.

As Kagome and Inuyasha were trading blows, Kagome had successfully hit Inuyasha in the chest, which made him take a couple of steps back from the blow. This was all Kagome needed, so she used all her strength and charged at Inuyasha, slamming her kendo sword onto his and successfully disarming him.

The echo of the kendo sword as it clattered across the room was heard throughout the room. Everyone held their breath as they looked at the two fighters.

Inuyasha and Kagome panted as they looked at one another. They eyes locked once again, not moving since Inuyasha was disarmed. After a couple of moment, they both straightened up but didn't break their locked gazes. Suddenly Inuyasha moved towards Kagome and held out his hand with a smirk.

"Not bad," He told her. Kagome looked at him and mirrored his smirk.

"You're not bad yourself," She responded as she took hold of his hand and shook it. Out of nowhere they were attacked and something collided with each of their legs. They both looked down to see Rin, who had one arm wrapped around one of Inuyasha's leg and another arm around Kagome's leg. Like the day before, she was wearing a kimono, but this one was a white kimono with red roses on it.

"Wow that was so cool! You guys fought better than mommy and daddy and even Grandpa!" Rin said in awe. Grumbles were heard and both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see their audience who all were very much in awe, except for three who were grumbling at Rin's statement.

Kagome shuffled her eyes at the unfamiliar faces and couldn't help but wish that she had her sweatshirt on and her hood up to obscure her face from view.

_'Damn, I hate crowds,' _She thought as she shifted from one foot to the other. A voice broke the silence of the room.

"Wow, I've never met someone with so much talent. You must be very strong since you beat my son," came a gush voice. Kagome looked at the woman who was in front of her. She had long black hair and lavender eyes that was filled with glee.

_'Lavender eyes, where do I remember them from,_' Kagome thought as she observed the woman who had a big smile on her face. She was wearing a casual knee length lavender skirt that complemented her eyes and a white top. From what she had said, Kagome deducted that this was Inuyasha's mother.

"Um.........thanks," Kagome mumbled, taking a glance at Inuyasha who was shaking his head at his mother.

_'His mother is human, and from what I found out yesterday about the Takesh coming from a long line of Taiyoukais, that means his father is a demon, so Inuyasha is a hanyou! That would explain his ears,'_ Kagome contemplated.

"My name is Lady Izayoi Takesh and this is my mate, Lord Inutaishou Takesh," Izayoi introduced. Kagome looked at him and could see where Inuyasha got his looks. He had the same long silvery locks and topaz eyes of Inuyasha. He was wearing a beige business suit with a white collared shirt underneath. Beside him stood another man that had some resemblance to Inuyasha, except he held more pose than Inuyasha.

"My name is Sesshoumaru. I'm Inuyasha's half-brother and this is my mate Kagura," He looked down by Kagome and saw Rin. "You have already met my daughter Rin." He said as Kagome nodded. '_Half-brother, must have different mothers, since he is a full demon,_' She thought.Kagome noted that he was casually wearing some black dress pants and a button up white shirt. His hair fell down his back and his amber eyes bore into Kagome like they were judging her. Kagome brushed it off and looked at Kagura. Now she understood where Rin got her looks from and why she wore kimonos. Kagura was wearing the exact kimono as her daughter, a white kimono with red roses on it. Another voice disrupted Kagome's observations.

"As you have already met my son, Miroku, I'm his father, Lord Tenshi Shinjin and this is my wife, Lady Hitomi Shinjin." Kagome noticed that the man looked to be an older version of Miroku. He had the same black hair with a tiny rat-tail and the same violet eyes. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a light blue collared shirt underneath. Hitomi had warm brown eyes and black hair that was pulled up into a bun. She had a carefree aura surrounded around her and her casual appearance added to that aura. She wore a blue spring dress that went to her knees. Kagome guessed that Miroku got his carefree attitude from his mother considering her eyes were full of mischief and she had a big smile on her face. Sango's father broke Kagome from further thoughts.

"As you know, I'm Lord Sanosuke Kariudo and this is my wife, Lady Megumi Kariudo. You've met my son Kohaku." He said. Kagome already knew Lord Kariudo from before so she turned her attention to Sango's mother. She looked like Sango, except she had brown eyes and black hair that was pulled up into a bun. She was wearing beige pants with a blue v-neck top. Kagome looked to the last couple present in the room and noticed that they were the two people that had called out 'Kikyo' in the cafeteria, not to mention that she had walked in on them kissing.

"Hello, my name is Kaede Higurashi. I'm the eldest child of Lord Koji Higurashi and Lady Kari Higurashi. You've already met my sister Kikyo, though she isn't here, she's the youngest. This is my fiancé, Ken." She told Kagome pointing to her fiancé. Kaede looked to be a friendly person who looked to be 24. She had black hair that was pulled up into a bun and she had warm brown eyes. She was wearing some casual blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt that stopped a little way after her jeans. Ken wore some black jeans and a blue collared shirt. He had short brown hair and warm brown eyes. He appeared to be a few years older than Kaede. He gave a warm smile at Kagome, indicating no hostility to her.

They all waited for her to greet them, but Kagome did something that shocked everyone, except Lord Kariudo, Sango and Miroku, since it already happened to him.

"My name's Kagome." She informed them while she put her hand forward. The others were used to people bowing to the Lord and Lady of the four families, not giving people handshakes. Lord Kariudo, who already had done this, took it upon himself to initiate the greeting. He took Kagome's hand and shook it. This broke everybody else out of their trance and soon following Lord Kariudo actions, they all shook Kagome's hand.

"I hope your parents know that you're here," Izayoi said to Kagome. Kagome hesitated before she made her decision.

"My parents abandoned me at birth," Kagome said slowly and roughly. She was given shocked and sympathized looks.

"I'm so sorry," Izayoi said. Kagome looked at her and saw sadness reflecting in her once warm eyes. She didn't like that one bit.

"It's okay. I got past it a long time ago." Kagome said. It sort of made Izayoi better for she smiled back at Kagome.

_'I'm going to make sure that Kagome feels at home here, even if I have to do it by myself,'_ Izayoi declared in her head.

"Well Kagome, I hope we will be seeing more of you around here. We would appreciate someone like you in the fight against Naraku," Inutaishou told Kagome with a warm smile. Kagome nodded her head and waved goodbye to everybody as they left to their designated appointments. All who was left in the room with Kagome were Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

Kagome made her way over to Sango and gave her kendo sword back to her. She then made her way to the bench and put her socks and shoes on.

"So, I know what your parents do, but what about the rest of them, you know Rin's parents and Kaede and Ken?" Kagome asked as she tied up her shoelaces.

"Well Kaede is a student counsellor for the Academy and Ken is the kendo instructor. Sesshoumaru handles some of the missions as well as teaches sword techniques and hand-to-hand combat. His mate, Kagura, is a pilot instructor since she is a wind demon; it's her specialty." Sango informed Kagome. Kagome nodded in acknowledgment and picked up her sweatshirt.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Miroku asked with a hopeful look. Kagome smiled and shook her head no.

"I can't. I have to head home for dinner. Gram is sort of expecting me." Kagome said.

"You live with your grandmother?" Sango asked.

"No, she's an old woman that I decided to help out. I usually check up on her. I'll see you tomorrow Sango and Miroku." She said as she made her way to the door, but before she left, Sango gave her the password for the hidden passageway, so that she could come back any time. Kagome stopped at the door and turned around.

"Bye Inuyasha," She said. Inuyasha smirked at her and waved at her. Maybe some sort of friendship had formed between the two when they were fighting. After all, they did measure up to the other's standards.

* * *

**_That night........._**

The Academy was filled with silence dead in the night. In one particular room, the clock by the night table flashed three in the morning. The occupant in the bedroom turned in his sleep. He kicked off his sheets as he dreamt a dream that he hadn't had for a long time.

_**DREAM **_

_I walked down the dark streets in my red t-shirt, black shorts and black and white running shoes. It was very late at night and I somehow had gotten lost from my parents. I was scared, I was crying, I was nine! I sat down on the edge of the road and continued crying when I heard a voice. _

_"Umm, w-why are you crying?" Asked a little girl with ebony hair and blue-grey eyes. She seemed to be seven or eight years old and I hadn't noticed that I was sitting beside her. I looked at the girl who was wearing a tattered butterfly shirt and ripped jeans. Her eyes were filled with concern and warmth, but still held sadness. I kept staring at her until her question broke my train of thoughts._

_"I was shopping with my mummy and daddy and older brother when I lost them and now I don't know where they are." I said. My lavender eyes looked at the girl, and my shoulder length black hair gathered behind my shoulders._

_"I'm sure you'll find them or they'll find you. Just don't lose hope, okay?" She responded with a small smile. I stopped crying and looked back at the girl. She looked really sad, but still smiled for me._

_"Umm, where are your mommy and daddy?" I asked. The girl started crying all of a sudden with her small hands covering her eyes when she said something in a soft whisper, but I didn't hear her. I didn't know what to do. I didn't like seeing her cry, especially since I was now missing her sweet smile. _

_I looked down at my shirt and then tore off a rectangular piece and held it up to her face and began to wipe away her tears. The girl looked at me in a shocked expression. Then afterwards, she smiled back at me, which, in return, caused me to smile back. I gave her my red, now damp, piece of shirt. She took it and turned away from me to clean herself off better. _

_I also turned away to give her some time. By accident, we had both turned around at the same time to face each other. It all happened so suddenly and both of our lips met for a brief second only for us to realize what had happened. I quickly looked away blushing. I knew that we kissed; I had seen my mommy and daddy do it a couple of times, and my brother had said that only people who love each other do that. _

_"Th-thank-you for your shirt, it was very nice of you," She stated. I turned back around again._

_"Umm...you're welcome," I smiled back with the biggest blush on my face. '**She's really pretty,**' I thought as I looked at her red tinted face. "You have a pretty smile," I told her. This only caused her to blush a tomato red and look away for a bit. I heard something and then I cheered as I saw my family in the distance calling my name. I stood up with the biggest smile on my face. I looked back down at the girl. _

_"I see my family and they're looking for me. Thank-you for making me feel better and I hope we'll see each other again," I told her. With that, I ran to my family. _

_**END DREAM **_

Inuyasha woke up drenched in sweat. He clumsily got out of bed and made his way into the living room and out to the balcony. He looked up at the stars.

_'I haven't had that dream in years. I know we went back there to find the girl, but she wasn't there anymore.'_ He thought. Inuyasha looked away from the sky and to the city around him, just beyond the hidden Academy grounds. He took a glance at Tokyo from the view he had.

"Where are you.........?"

* * *

A/N: So cute! How'd you like it? I wonder what's going to happen next, well see you! 

READ & REVIEW PLEASE!

whiterose03: Hey nekoblue, what is going on next chapter?

nekoblue: ::whispers in whiterose03 ears::

whiterose03: That's all you got! Fine I'll make the rest of chapter four, though I want to write chapter five, since it's more funny and cool!

nekoblue: Ya, but chapter four adds to the plot, plus we see more of Rin, and Inuyasha, and everybody else, so WRITE! ::leaves leaving whiterose03 on the computer by herself::

whiterose03: Just to piss her off, I won't work on it, but my other stories! LOL

Ja ne


	5. Chapter Four: Cherished Memories

**A/N: Well, this was a tough chapter to put out! First of all, my brother has been hogging the computer for the past weeks and then the chapter never came out well. My muse, nekoblue, and I have got the plot down and all, but nothing in between so I basically had to conjure up all of this. I hope the beginning of this chapter gives you an insight about this world.**

**Plus, I know not a lot of things are known about Kagome, but her past is mysterious and it's hard to figure her out. You won't learn about her past for another couple of chapter and to say the least, her past is very complicated and will take a couple of chapters as well! Well, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

Note: Remember that the dorm floors are in a u shape. Plus, this wasn't checked by my beta, so if you find some grammar or spelling mistakes, inform me so I can fix it.

_**Disclaimer: Nope! I do not own Inuyasha! Though it doesn't keep me from trying!**_

**Review Responses:**

**Kawaii Houshi:** I know, Rin is so cute! Inuyasha, put 2 and 2 together? ::shifts eyes:: Umm, well see about it? We all know how Inuyasha is! Hmm, for real! You have blue-grey eyes! Wow, I've never met anyone with those kinds of eyes! Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again.

**Meepit:** Hmmm, well that's your opinion, though I would like to know why you think this fanfic 'sucks' and I didn't capitalize the 'c' in chan. If I did it was a grammar problem.

**AnimeAngelz:** WoW! ::blushes:: You think so! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again! Here's the next update!

**wolfang:** Thanks! That really helps! I love reading your reviews and I hope you review again!

**chrisy12:** I'm glad you like this chapter. Ya, they met before, but I guess the suspense of why Kagome was out there must be killing you, but that's her past! I agree, Rin is so adorable. I'll try to update my other Inuyasha story soon! Here's the next chapter of this story and thanks for reviewing. I love your reviews and I look forward to hear from you again!

* * *

Return Of The Lost Soul

_By: whiterose03 and nekoblue_

**Chapter 4: Cherished Memories **

The Guardians. The Four Guardians. The Guardians are a form of higher beings. They are the protectors of the planet that is called Earth, but they fail to live up to their duties as "protectors".

They have been around ever since Earth was formed, each representing the elements of: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water.

The problem that stops them from going about their duties as protectors is very simple. They never got along or have never reached an agreement. Their elemental differences come in between them working together. It always comes into account in who was or is more powerful than the others causing much argument and turmoil. Well, it seems they have never learned one of the most important concept one must learn.........there is no 'I' in TEAM!

However, in the end, it was the people who would suffer!

Those same people the guardians had sworn to protect!

But did those people say anything to the Guardians? NO!

WHY NOT?

The answer is straightforward.

The Guardians are the highest order, therefore, all people feared them and to this day fear them. They did not speak out. They let themselves suffer.

The Guardians to this day think highly of themselves and do not think it is any of their concern on what happens on Earth. They believe that the inhabitants of Earth are capable of solving their own problems.

In the end, the Guardians forgot about their duties to protect Earth.

The people suffered because they feared the Guardians.

The people misplaced their fear. Instead, they should have feared Naraku and asked for help from the Guardians.

But they didn't and now they all suffer by the hands of Naraku.

However, there has been a rumour of a fifth Guardians. The Guardian of Light, but it's just a rumour. This guardian is suppose to help them defeat the darkness, help them defeat Naraku.

Naraku.............a vile creature.

Naraku, the demon lord who has been around for hundreds of years. He pours death and destruction to cities around the world. He had wanted to gain control of the universe since day one and because of the lack of duties the Guardians do; he has been successful in eliminating many cities.

He unleashed bloodthirsty demons to torment and torture every living soul until they all obeyed Naraku and surrendered their soul to him and only him.

No one knows where Naraku resides as of today, but some believe he is near Tokyo where his greatest enemies live. After all, he is quite familiar with the old saying of you keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.

No one has been able to stop him. He has great power, but then again, there are those that try to stop him. None have succeeded yet.

No one knew what Naraku fears. Many people believe he doesn't fear anything, but all must fear something, it's in their nature, even vile creatures such as Naraku.

He does have a fear though.

Some twenty years ago, Naraku had learned of a prophecy from his most loyal servant, Kanna. He had vowed to find the GIRL and kill her before she reached her full powers. He knew..........he knew that once that girl, the ONE, reached her full potential, she would come after him and destroy him. He feared HER.

But he had taken care of that little problem, hadn't he?

All that concerned him was his greatest enemies.

The Four families.

Higurashi

Takesh

Shinjin

Kariudo

How Naraku loathes these family names. For centuries, these families had prevented Naraku to completely take control of all of Earth. They still continue to prevent him.

Naraku knows he is very close, close enough to taste it, but THEY stop him. Them and their academy that the most recent generation of these families created.

Yousai II Academy.

He has no clue where it stands, but, just like the first Yousai Academy, he will find it and crush it.

Yousai II Academy.

An Academy whose sole purpose is to train students and others to destroy Naraku. They train and become strong in hopes of demolishing Naraku and his rein on the world

After all, there is always hope.

There is always light in the darkness.

* * *

The late afternoon sun reflected onto the ebony haired young woman as she walked down the streets of Tokyo. She was off to the Academy again. This would be the third time she visited and she was nervous at was she was about to do. But she had to do it. She had to help all those other people. 

Kagome slinked her way down the alley, blocking the sunlight from her. She discreetly made her way down the well-memorized maze of allies to the secret passageway. She walked and reflected on how her life in the past two days had taken 180 degrees turn from how it was before.

She had never had friends before, acquaintances, yes, but not friends.

It was strange. She would have never suspected that she would have become friends with Sango and Miroku, and especially not Inuyasha. But she felt strange.........she felt happy!

Happy? Happiness was always an issue with Kagome. Her past wouldn't be considered the best, especially her childhood. It was unusual for her to be truly happy. She was content, yes, but full blown out happy, rarely.

But would this happiness that she was feeling, get in the way of what she had to do? No! She wouldn't let herself. She had made a decision. Happiness never lasted long for her, it never did and it would never start. Not now or ever.

She had a job to do. It wasn't like she was going to stay with the Academy for long. She would stay for a week or two for the most part. Then she would be done. She had to help those that she cared for in life and no new temporary friends would stop her. It's not like they would be sadden by her leaving. They would forget about her.

Kagome walked up to the keypad and entered the password. It made a beeping noise and the door smoothly open up. The sunlight glared into the darken room and Kagome shut her eyes, not accommodated to the bright light. She waited and slowly opened her eyes, gradually becoming accustomed to the light. She made her way up the sidewalk until it met the large walkway that would lead her to the entrance of the Academy.

She set a determined face while making her way to the entrance. It was time to get started.

_'Okay, it's time to get to business. I should start on what I need to do for the people I care about. They matter. They know me. They know what I've been through, well most of it. I have to make them happy. However, I must remember, I do not **steal**!' _Kagome thought as she walked up the steps of the Academy and walked through the door.

Today she was wearing a worn out pair of black jeans that fit snugly to her hips and a red tank top. Over her tank top, she had on a white zippered sweater, which was zipped up. Unlike most of the time when one would see Kagome, she didn't have her hood up obstructing others from seeing her face.

Now, she wrote that little gesture off since people had already seen her face before, but that necessarily wasn't the case. Kagome didn't realize this, but she had come to trust her new found friends and with what she was doing, it might cause a little problem. After all, she can't trust them, she couldn't trust them, it would only lead to pain and hurt, especially when they would find out what she had done when she would leave. It would only cause them pain and her pain.

Kagome definatly didn't know what she was doing. Maybe she wouldn't realize it until it was too late, but then again, she did have two weeks.

As Kagome made her way to the main lobby of the Academy, she just realized that she had no idea where she was suppose to go. She didn't no where Sango or Miroku were.

_'Maybe I should go to the North Wing and check the dorms or I could do that last. First, I should find Sango or Miroku.'_ Kagome thought. She heard someone calling her name. She turned to the sound and saw Izayoi Takesh heading her way to Kagome with Inutaishou by her side. Izayoi had on a light blue blouse with a black dress pants on. Her long black hair was pulled up in a bun. Inutaishou, as usual, was wearing business suit. It was beige and had a light blue collared shirt underneath.

Izayoi had a huge smile on her face and her lavender eyes danced in merriment at the sight of Kagome. She was glad that she had come here; it gave her a chance to welcome Kagome.

Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice Izayoi's lavender eyes. They had reminded her of someone in her life, someone from a long time ago, but she couldn't remember whom. She chastised herself from thinking about her past and turned to greet both of them properly.

"Izayoi-san, Inutaishou-san, hello!" She greeted them. Izayoi stopped in front of Kagome and blinked a couple of times, before remembering Kagome's strange greetings. Inutaishou came behind his wife with a smile on his face.

For Inutaishou, it was refreshing for someone not to bow to him (his friends and family didn't bow to him), every time he entered a room or saw them. He liked how Kagome didn't bow to anyone. It was like her way of telling everyone, that she's not inferior to anyone and he knew that Kagome didn't want anyone to think she was inferior. It was all in the way she carried herself. She didn't smile if she didn't want to and she would get mad at anyone, no matter who they are, if they pissed her off. It was quite clear when she did that to Kikyo and from what Sango told him, she even did that to Inuyasha. She didn't care that they belonged to the royal family and should be respected. His thoughts stopped as his wife, in front of him, began to talk to Kagome.

"Oh, what's with all the formalities? You know, you remind me of a daughter that I've never had," she told Kagome. A look of disbelief and curiosity graced both the faces of Lord Inutaishou and Kagome. Their eyes made contact and a look of understanding past between them about an unasked question that must be answered.

"How's that?" Inutaishou supplied to his wife. A look of mischief crossed his mate's face as she turned to him, bringing Kagome with her, so she was standing beside her. Her arm went around Kagome's shoulder as she smirked at her mate.

"Well, it's because she can beat my son up and she doesn't take any nonsense from anyone. That's what I always wanted my daughter to be like, if I had any." Izayoi said. A smirk pulled at Kagome's lips as she turned to Izayoi.

"Hey, I'm always up for female empowerment," she replied to her. Inutaishou had a blank look as he looked between his wife and Kagome. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, thinking it wasn't worth it, though he did try again. After a couple of times doing it, his mate let out a chuckle as she saw him opening and closing his mouth like a gapping fish. Kagome just shook her head and willed herself not to laugh with Izayoi.

"Hey, I think I missed something." A voiced echoed in the lobby. All three turned to the voice and saw Inuyasha making his way to them, Rin in hand, as they made their way out of the North Wing elevator. Kagome couldn't help but notice what he was wearing. He was wearing his signature colour, red. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, with a white button up shirt over it, though it was open, and a pair of blue baggy pants. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and only his forelocks famed his face. Kagome than looked at Rin and noticed, that she had on a forest green kimono and her hair was the same as always. Her ginger eyes (amber from her dad and red from her mom mixed together, forming an orange or ginger colour) lit up as she saw Kagome.

As the duo made their way to them, Inuyasha noticed how his mother's arm was around Kagome and couldn't help, but question what was going on. He and Rin made their way to all three of them, and Inuyasha asked his question again. Inutaishou looked at his youngest son and put his arm around him. He put a grave face on before looking at him.

"Son, your mother is now degrading the male species and I think Kagome is going along with her," he told Inuyasha, in a hoarse voice like he was in pain. Inuyasha looked away from his delusional father and turned towards his laughing mother and a smiling Kagome. He caught Kagome's eyes and quirked one of his eyebrows at her. Rin had managed to slip past Inuyasha and bounded to her new best friend. Kagome clasped her hand around Rin, while the young girl beamed up at her. Kagome faced Inuyasha again, with a smirk.

"Hey, like I said before, I'm always up for female empowerment." Kagome said carelessly.

Inuyasha mirrored her smirk, though his looked more arrogant, and put his arm around his father.

"You know they can't do that." He told him. Lord Inutaishou caught on his son's game and played along and nodded his head.

"Yes I know. The male species have always been superior to the female species. We do not follow any female, they follow us." Inutaishou gloated. Inuyasha looked at the two women and released his hold on his father, carefully stepping away from his father and out of the range of his mother and Kagome's glare. He went around both of them and took Kagome and Rin away from his parents. He leaned over to Kagome's ears and whispered to her so he wouldn't interrupt his parents.

"My father tends to say things that may cross the line," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome released her glare and looked at him.

"Well, then I guess I now know where you get your inappropriate outbursts from." She commented casually with a smirk. Inuyasha was about to respond to that, but his mother's voice echoed throughout the empty lobby.

"Well than, you can sleep on the couch tonight and you don't have to follow me to our room," Izayoi said smoothly before gracefully leaving them and heading towards the middle elevator that lead to the top floor with a goodbye to Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome.

Inutaishou blankly looked at where his mate once stood and then where the trio stood off to the side. Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads at him and Rin, though not quite knowing what was going on, copied her uncle and friend, and shook her head too. Inutaishou turned on his heels and made his way desperately to his wife in order to find a way to calm her down.

"Sweetie, you know I was only kidding," he said to salvage himself. Izayoi gave him a cold look, though Inuyasha and Kagome knew it was only a front and that she was acting, and stepped into the now opened elevator.

"Riiight.........." She said, as Inutaishou hurried onto the elevator with Izayoi before it closed, like a lost puppy to his master.

As they left, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another, not quite saying anything, considering that neither wanted to be the first to speak. Rin stood between them and hacked her brain for something to do that will interest both of them. Suddenly she had her epiphany.

"Uncy Inu, why don't you show Kagome-chan you sword that grandpa gave you, um..........tets - tetsi...gia.........your SWORD!" Rin told him. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and was surprised to see him agreeing to it, but then again, no one can say no to Rin. They made their way to the North Wing and took the elevator to the top floor.

As they made their way to his dorm, Kagome couldn't help but ask where her friends were.

"Do you know where Sango and Miroku are?"

"Miroku, is in a shit pile of paper, filing out forms of the battle that happened when we first met you and Sango, I really don't know where she is, probably off helping Kohaku." Inuyasha informed her. Kagome nodded her head and before she could look further around his dorm room, a sword was thrust in front of her in its sheath. Kagome looked up at the person holding the sword. Inuyasha was looking indifferently at her while Rin beamed up at her beside her uncle.

"This is tet..........um........." she drew out looking at her uncle. He smiled at her before finishing of her sentence.

"Tetsusaiga," he told both of them.

"Ya, and it was made from one of my grandpa's fangs. It has a special power like my daddy's sword, ten........."

"Tenseiga," Inuyasha supplied before Rin continued.

"Ya, and it can bring back one hundred people with one swing. It's called the sword of healing," Rin said in awe. "But I don't know what this sword's power is and no one will tell me! All they say is that they'll tell me when I'm older," pouted Rin, crossing her arms in a huff.

Kagome intriguingly took the sword from Inuyasha's hands. She looked it over and felt a demonic aura flare before she blinked and it vanished. Kagome mentally shook her head to clear her head from thinking she felt a demonic aura; it wasn't like she had any holy powers!

She heard a rustling of clothes, before she sense Inuyasha's presence over her as he leaned towards her, his mouth very close to her right ear.

"It's the sword of destruction. It can kill one hundred lesser demons in one swing, if used properly." He whispered to her, his warm breath tickling her ear and skin as he made sure Rin didn't hear them. She nodded her head in understanding and she felt him shift away from her.

Kagome slowly unsheathed the sword and what she saw wasn't what she was expecting from a great sword as this. Tetsusiaga was all rusty and chipped in a couple of places. To say the least, the sword had seen better days. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a puzzled expression.

"This sword is capable of what you told me it does? I mean look at it. Can't you fix it up a little?" She asked him in amusement. _'He can't be serious can he? I mean this looks like a piece of junk.'_ She thought as she looked at Inuyasha as a scowl marred his face. Rin, seeing as they weren't doing anything important went to go watch some TV.

_'Maybe they'll start to like each other if they talk with each other by themselves.' _The four-year old thought. She was a kid beyond her age, after all. Before she left them, she turned to see an amused Kagome and a scowling uncle. She just shrugged her shoulders and skipped towards the couch. _'Grown-ups are so weird.' _

"It transforms," Inuyasha informed Kagome once Rin had settled herself with watching TV and not listening to them. Kagome quirked one of her delicate eyebrows and amusement shone out of her eyes.

"Let's see then,"

Inuyasha shuffled his feet and grimaced at the sword in Kagome's hands.

"I can't, not yet anyways. It's a demonic sword and I have to figure out the secret to make it transform." He mumbled out as he turned away from Kagome and walked into his room. Kagome followed closely behind him, sword in hand having sheathed it. She walked into the room and looked around. Surprisingly, she had expected it to be messy, but it wasn't. The bed was made, it crimson sheets glittering as the afternoon sun shone through the open window.

The walls were beige coloured and the bed was situated a little to the left of the doorway she was standing in, opposite the doorway of course. Night tables were placed on both sides of the bed and the window was right beside the bed on the left. A dresser was across the bed, on the wall with the doorway and a chair was situated by the bed. To the right of her on the wall, a closet was placed.

Kagome quietly walked into the room and placed the sword on the bed while Inuyasha walked to the closet, not knowing that Kagome had followed him into the room. He opened the closet door and Kagome found out why his room was so clean. Everything, it seemed, was stuffed inside the closet! When Inuyasha had opened the closet, everything came pouring over him. Kagome tried to stifle her laughter, but it became too much when Inuyasha's head popped out from the mountain of clothing and a scrunched up red shirt hung from one of his ears. Kagome burst out laughing and sat on the bed, her hands clutching her stomach as she laughed. Inuyasha grinned at her and stuffed the clothing back into the closet, but took out a pair of running shoes. He slipped them on after taking off his other shoes. He picked up the red shirt, before realization dawned upon the shirt he had found. He discreetly put the shirt into one of the dresser's drawers and turned to see if Kagome had seen him. Surprisingly, Kagome was still laughing, but was quieting down.

"Well, aren't you a messy, but sneaky dog," she teased him.

"Feh," he called out with a scowl, but a smirk grew as Kagome smiled at him. A knock filtered into the room and Inuyasha walked out of the room followed by Kagome and they both saw Rin trying to reach to open the door. Inuyasha went to help her out, though it seemed she could have managed it on her own, since it was only two days ago that she had unlocked the door and wondered around the North Wing.

Once the door was opened, Inuyasha and Rin came upon a smiling Kaede.

"Hello! I had met your parents and they told me that Kagome was with you two," she speculated. Kagome came behind Rin and Inuyasha to see what Keade wanted with her.

"Ya, she here." Inuyasha responded. He turned around and came face-to-face, well face to top of a head to Kagome, considering she came up to his chin. Kagome and him took a couple of steps back away from each other and then both turned to Kaede.

"Oh great! If it isn't so much trouble, but can I talk to Kagome for awhile?" Kaede asked. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who shrugged his shoulders and then to a disappointed Rin. She patted Rin's head and she looked up at her.

"I'll be back," she told both of them, before leaving them and following Kaede to her dorm.

Inuyasha closed the door and looked down at Rin. He shifted his eyes to his bedroom, where that red shirt lay in one of his drawers, the ripped shirt from a long time ago. He still remembered the dream he had last night and couldn't help himself that he was still trying to find her after all these years, though he had no idea where she was.

Before he could make his way to his room to retrieve the shirt and relive that day, a tugging on his pants shook him from his trance. He looked down and saw Rin looking up at him in curiosity.

"What are you thinking about Uncy Inu? I said your name five times and you didn't say anything," she asked him. Inuyasha took one of her small hands in his and led her to one of the couches to watch some television.

"It was nothing. Why don't we watch some TV while we wait for your mom and dad to come back," he told her and she nodded her head before turning to the now on television and getting lost in the current anime that was on.

* * *

Kagome walked into Kaede's dorm and it was just like Inuyasha's, with a living room, balcony, bathroom and a bedroom, though the dorm had a more feminine quality than Inuyasha's of course, considering Kaede was a woman and Inuyasha a male. 

Kaede led her to her living room, with a plush maroon carpet and soft white sofas. She settled herself on a sofa that Kaede had indicated and Kaede settled herself on one opposite of Kagome.

"Well, I'm guessing that you're wondering why I asked you to come here, right?" Kaede asked the young woman in front of her.

"To put it plainly, yes, I am wondering that."

"Well, it has come to my notice, that you have met each of the Lord and Lady of the Takeshs, Shinjins, and the Kariudos, but you haven't met neither from the Higurashis. The reason for that is that my father, is currently away on some important business dealing with Naraku, but he'll be back in a week. My mother.........she's here, but you wouldn't be able to go see her." Kaede finished off softly. This piqued Kagome's curiosity, after all, she didn't know much about the Higurashis except that they came from a long line of mikos, that Kikyo was annoying, and Kaede, for the most part, was all right.

"Why can't I see her? All Sango told me was that she's sick," Kagome commented. Kaede sighed and looked at Kagome. Maybe Kaede was being silly, but for some reason, she felt that she could trust Kagome. Even though she met her a couple of days before, though officially only yesterday, but her presence calmed her. She had never told anybody about her mother, not many people, but Kagome could be trusted.

"Well, my mother, for the past twenty years hasn't talked, walked, or moved. The doctors can't find anything physically wrong with her, but I know it's something emotional and spiritual. It happened right after Kikyo was born. I remember my mother, before this happened. She was so carefree and happy, just like Lady Izayoi, but then after Kikyo was born, something happened, and she became like that. I know my father knows something, but he's keeping it a secret from us. I don't know what it is, but one day I'll find out. Well, I guess that's why we can't let you see her. Only family is allowed to see her." Kaede explained. Kagome took in the information and stored it into her head with all the other information of the four families.

_'She must be traumatized from giving birth to Kikyo. I know I would be,'_ Kagome thought, though she didn't voice it aloud, knowing her joke wouldn't really help, so she just settled with nodding.

During Kaede's explanation, Kagome had a hard time to stay alert, which she usually was. She didn't know why exactly, but Kaede's presence calmed her down and she had to will herself not to relax.

She was brought out of her thought by a voice.

"Well then Kagome, do you have any questions that you want to discuss. Anything at all?" Kaede asked in a friendly manner. Kagome shook her head no, indicating that she didn't have any questions to ask.

"All right! I hope we'll get closer together as the days progress. You seem like a nice person, I mean usually people would be all nervous with talking to a member of the four families, but you aren't and I respect that." Kaede humbly replied. Kagome let out a small smile before standing up from the sofa. She called out a goodbye to Kaede before she left her dorm room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, bored out of his mind, made his way to Miroku's door. Sesshoumaru had came and picked up Rin not too long ago and it didn't take Inuyasha to become uninterested in watching television. He knocked on Miroku's door twice before a dishevelled looking Miroku answered the door in a pair of blue sweatpants and a white undershirt. His hair was out of its usual ponytail and fell free. 

"Dude! What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked a tired, yet frustrated Miroku.

"I hate reports," he mumbled out, letting his hand flow through his loose hair.

"You're still doing those battle summary reports on the battle we had a couple of days ago?"

"It's like a never ending supply of useless and meaningless questions."

"Feh! Well then I guess you won't be joining me in finding something fun to do in this place?"

"Sorry man, but I got to have this done by tomorrow morning to give it to Sango's dad. I don't even want to think about what he'll do to me if I don't have it done." Miroku stated while shuddering. Inuyasha snorted at his behaviour.

"If you're afraid of Sango's dad, how the hell are you gonna get with Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku stroked his chin in thought before giving Inuyasha a big grin.

"Well, my dear friend Inuyasha, since I'm so sexy and charming, Sango will fall for me and will tell her father that she will have no other man than me. So, that means I don't have to talk to her father," Miroku explained. Inuyasha gave his best friend a look that clearly stated, 'are you insane!' and left the doorway of Miroku's dorm, walking away from it and continuing down the hall. He heard Miroku call out a 'what did I say' before he heard him closing the door, but his thoughts were on the person coming out of another doorway.

Inuyasha saw Kagome walk out of Kaede's dorm and saw her walking down the hallway heading to the elevator. Since he had nothing better to do, Inuyasha followed after her, thinking he could get a rematch from yesterday's kendo match. Seeing as Kagome was much further ahead than he thought, he started to run to catch up to her, but an annoying voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here? Kagome, you know you shouldn't be roaming around here by yourself. You could get hurt." Kouga's voice filtered into Inuyasha's head. He looked up ahead and saw that Kouga had came out of the elevators and had walked up to Kagome and taken her hands.

"I could get hurt in the Academy? With what? Is the wall going to attack me?" Kagome coldly stated, ripping her hand from Kouga's grasp. This didn't faze Kouga a bit and he kept a smile on his face as he answered the question.

"Not everyone can be trusted. Plus since I'm your boyfriend, I'll accompany you everywhere."

"Who said you are my boyfriend?"

"Nonsense! Anyways, my Kagome, what were you doing up here?"

"Not that it is any if your business, but I was up here with Inuyasha and Rin, then I was talking with Kaede." Kagome said through her clenched teeth. Kouga suddenly paled a little bit before composing himself. Kagome unclenched her teeth, wondering what she had said to make him pale so much.

"Rin? Um, she's not here anymore, right?" Kouga asked. Kagome almost laughed at that. Who would have imagined this? A full fledged wolf demon, afraid a four-year old girl. It was truly hilarious and Kagome managed to keep her laughter in.

"I think her parents picked her up, or she's still with Inuyasha."

"Dog-turd! Kagome, you shouldn't be with Inuyasha! He's one of those that can't be trusted." Kouga arrogantly said. Kagome clenched her fist to stop herself from throwing a punch at him.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, he aggravatingly watched this all take place, his fist clenched by his side, almost drawing blood.

_'Why am I so mad that Kouga's talking with Kagome. It's clear that she doesn't like him, but I'm still mad. I can't be jealous can I? No! I don't like Kagome in that way, I like **her**. **She's** the one I care about, not Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought. He kept himself from pummelling Kouga, and almost laughed out loud when he found out that Kouga was afraid of his niece, but then when Kouga called him 'dog-turd' and that he couldn't be trusted, he had enough!

"Hey, wimpy wolf! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled out walking up to them. Kouga sneered at him before slipping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Talking to my woman, Inuyasha. Now she knows not to trust you. After all, you can't trust a dog, right Kagome?" He asked. Kagome gave a small growl, surprising Inuyasha and Kouga. She ripped off Kouga's arm from her waist and slammed him to a nearby wall.

"I'm not your woman, got that?" Once Kouga nodded, she went on. "Good, now you'll leave." She finished before letting go. Kouga scrambled away and walked down the hall to his room, nervously looking back at Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, one of his eyebrow quirked in amusement as she rubbed her temples. She placed her hands down and caught his looks. She gave him a scowl before pressing the down button for the elevator.

"The damn wolf is so annoying," she hissed out, with her back to him. Inuyasha gave a laugh and walked to stand beside her. Just as he as going to ask for a rematch, the elevator doors opened and Lord Inutaishou stepped out of it. He stopped in front of them and his worried look changed into a grin.

"Great I found you! Inuyasha, some of Naraku's demons are attacking the west end of Tokyo. There are only a couple, so can you go out and take some one with you. I know Miroku and Sango are busy, but take someone who can carry their own in battle." He hurriedly told his son. Inuyasha looked at his father before slowly nodding his head. He turned his head to Kagome and gave her a look. She gave him a smirk and nodded her head.

"I'm always up for giving an ass kicking," She said to him.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha said. Lord Inutaishou looked between the two in desperation.

"You two curse too much!" He mumbled out before stepping into the elevator and leaving the two alone. Inuyasha ran back to his room to retrieve his sword, before they both made their way out of the Academy and to the west side of Tokyo.

As they came upon the site, they discovered that the demons were destroying an already abandoned part of Tokyo, so it was safe to say that there weren't going to be any casualties.

There were a couple of low level demons roaming around with two higher-level demons obliterating streets and buildings.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran in opposite directions, first trying to get rid of the lower level demons that were slug demons. Inuyasha had swiftly got rid of the first one by clawing through it and got rid of the last two by destroying then with his 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'.

Kagome had bounded towards the two remaining slug demons. As she reached the first one, she threw a punch at it and a kick. Before it could come at her, she easily flipped over it and then fished out a small dagger that was enclosed underneath her jeans by her right foot, and brought it down into the demon's heart. It gave a painful lurch before dieing. She did the exact same thing to the other demon before joining Inuyasha by his side.

They stood side by side, as they face the two remaining demons, which were a higher level, since they had a humanoid shape. They looked to be bull demons and had the shape of a man except that there feet were hooves and their head was a bull's head. They both wore a red and gold armour with black hakama pants. They gave a snort as they shuffled their hooves.

Kagome looked between the two, before settling her eyes on the one in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as it started charging towards her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the other doing the same thing, except it was charging towards Inuyasha.

As they charged down to the hanyou and the woman, they dodged them in humble grace. One of the bull demons went after Kagome who had dodged to her left, and the other went after Inuyasha who had dodged right.

As the bull demon came after Inuyasha, he pulled out his sword, though he still hadn't been able to figure out how it transferred, and took a swing at the bull. The demon flinched back giving Inuyasha a chance to land in a roundhouse kick and then a left punch, since he was currently holding the sword in his right hand. The demon recovered before landing a couple on nice punches of his own on Inuyasha. As it tried to land another punch, Inuyasha brought his sword up to block the attack. He then delivered a kick onto the demons stomach. It staggered back and Inuyasha took his left hand and plunged it into the demons stomach. It gave a rasp sound before it's molten scarlet eyes, rolled back into his head and he gave his final breath. It slumped over before crashing onto the cemented floor as Inuyasha took his hand out. He wiped his blood stained hand onto the pants of the demon and sheathed his sword, before turning his eyes to Kagome, who wasn't even a mere ten feet away from him.

To say the least, he was greatly impressed. Kagome was beating the bull demon with only using her hands and feet. She delivered kicks and punches, though she did receive her fair share as well, all without a weapon. As Inuyasha looked on, Kagome landed a good punch onto the demons head. It stepped back a couple of steps before slumping to the ground. Kagome gave a sigh before whipping off the sweat from her brow. She turned away from the demon and started walking back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was just about to shout a crude remark on how it took her so long before he saw movement behind her. He gave a gasp as he realized that the bull demon had tricked Kagome. If he didn't to something quick, Kagome most likely would be dead in a couple of seconds. He ran towards her and unsheathed his sword. He leaped over Kagome and felt Tetsusaiga give a couple of pulses. He looked up to see his sword transform into a huge fang. Without a thought in how the hell that happened, he brought it down on the bull demon, slicing it vertically. It fell in a clump of blood and skin.

Inuyasha staggered back as he looked over the transformed sword.

_'How the hell did I do that? Was it that I was caught in the heat of battle, or did my anger to kill the demon fuel it. How the hell did it happen?'_ Inuyasha questioned himself. He felt Kagome coming to stand beside him. She mumbled a 'thank-you' as she too gazed at the sword. Kagome didn't really register that the words had came out of her mouth, since she rarely every said it. She was too busy wondering how the dingy rusted sword had transform into this amazing sword in front of her. Inuyasha, who was also in a daze, mumbled out a 'you're welcome'.

Suddenly with a flash of light and steam, the sword transformed back into it's original size. Inuyasha looked at it puzzlingly before placing it into its sheath. Kagome and Inuyasha, without a word to each other, turned away from the battleground, and started their track back to the Academy.

As they entered the Academy, Kagome was whisked away by Sango on wanting to know what happened in the battle, seeing as she was busy and missed out on a good fight. They two woman headed to the West Wing to the cafeteria, where dinner was being served. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and gave him a half smile before stepping into the West Wing elevator. Inuyasha, who had a lot of brooding to do, made his way to the North Wing to his dorm room.

As he entered his dorm; he walked into his bedroom and settled his sword onto his bed. He sat on the edge and gazed at the sword for a while. After a couple of minutes, he came to a starting conclusion, that he didn't know how it transformed.

Inuyasha sighed as his gaze turned to his dresser, but more importantly, to one drawer. He stood up and made his way to that drawer, before pulling it open and taking out the old torn shirt that once fit a ten-year-old Inuyasha.

The hanyou settled himself back onto his bed, more comfortably now, and held out the shirt in front of him. The shirt had a rectangular piece missing from the bottom of the shirt

He still had that shirt after all these years. He had felt something, but he was always more emotional on his human days, but he had, in that short amount of time had really started to care for her. After all, she was the one who made him feel better when he was lost even though she was sad.

No one had ever done that to him.........it made him feel special.

To this day, he chastised himself everyday for not asking her name. He hadn't found her after all these years. He didn't know if she was even dead or alive.

But if she were dead, he would have somehow known. Plus, he had that dream after all these years. He hadn't dreamt of that day in a long time. What had triggered that dream? Inuyasha had no idea.

He remembered that following his finding his parents, he told them what happened to him and he told them about the girl. When they had gone back to see if she was still there, she wasn't. She had vanished into thin air; her scent was washed away in the rain that had come about, so they could trace her with her scent.

For a month, Inuyasha had returned with Sesshoumaru, but she never came back. Sesshoumaru had told Inuyasha when he was older, that she might have died. After all, a kid her age wouldn't have lived that long in that part of town. But he knew she was still alive, though he didn't know how, but she still was.

Call it a little boy's crush or even a man's – err hanyou's – love, but Inuyasha had never gotten over her and never would. He would find her some way. Besides, he had never felt about anyone like he felt about her. Maybe that was why he had never had a girlfriend?

He knew it then, while staring at the shirt; he was in love with that mysterious girl, who was now a grown woman.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a knock up on the door. He looked up at the door and saw his brother looking at him with the red shirt in his hands.

"Little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, concern slightly showing in his voice. Though he never would openly show concern for his brother, he did care greatly for him. When he saw Inuyasha lost in thought staring at that old shirt, worry gnawed at him.

"Aniki?" Inuyasha answered back. Inuyasha rarely called him 'aniki' now, so when Sesshoumaru heard him call him that, he was right to worry so.

He walked towards his little brother and sat down beside him. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. Inuyasha turned away from the shirt and looked to his older brother. He looked little the lost boy he had know so many years ago.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze at the red shirt. He knew about the red shirt. He couldn't help but realize what that little girl meant to his younger brother. He knew that for Inuyasha, being a hanyou was hard and many people didn't give a chance to get to know him. But this girl did and even though Inuyasha was human, Sesshoumaru knew that the girl wouldn't care. He knew that Inuyasha was in love with the girl, though now she would be a grown woman. However, he was helpless to do anything. He didn't know anything about her; he hated feeling helpless. All he could do was comfort his brother.

"You'll find her someday," he told Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded his head before sighing. He walked up to one of his dresser drawers and opened it and placed the shirt back into it. He sat down beside his older brother and pulled his sword onto his lap.

"No problem with the fight?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nope, but it transformed," Inuyasha said, taking out Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly before he smirked at his little brother.

"How did that happen?" He asked, covering his amusement. Inuyasha was oblivious to his older brother's smirk and went on to answer the question.

"I was in the heat of battle and had taken down the last of the demons I was facing. I turned to watch Kagome fight. She took him down and then was walking towards me, but then I saw that the bull demon was faking and was going in for the kill on Kagome while she had her back to him. So then I charged at him and the sword transformed. I don't know how I did it; maybe I was angry and wanted to kill him. Do you know?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother in amusement.

_'Brother, it transformed because you wanted to protect Kagome,_' he thought.

"You have to figure it out for yourself, but don't tell mom or dad that it transformed."

"Why not?"

"Trust me, you don't want to tell them." Sesshoumaru replied. _'They might start playing matchmaker.' _Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder, before placing his sword back onto the bed.

"I'll meet you for dinner in a little while. I have to go get Rin and Kagura." Sesshoumaru called before leaving.

Inuyasha stared at the sword and replayed the battle trying to figure out how it happened, but he got nothing. He heard the grumbling of his stomach and glared at it.

"Well, I guess it's time for dinner," he mumbled out before leaving his bedroom and then walking out of his dorm. He walked down the hallway and made his way to the elevators. As he reached the elevators, one of them opened up to reveal Kagome. She stepped out of the elevators and saw Inuyasha. The elevators remained opened, since Inuyasha was holding it open, considering he had moved to stand in between the elevator' door.

"Hey, did you find out how your sword transformed?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. I even talked to Sesshoumaru and he said I had to find out for myself," Inuyasha responded.

"That sucks," she commented while Inuyasha agreed.

"You know, you did good out there," he told her.

"Thanks" Kagome hesitantly said.

"After all, you are a girl." Inuyasha finished. Kagome fumed at him.

"Inuyasha, why do you always contradict yourself? You say one thing and then say another. Why can't you be yourself?!" She yelled out before walking off. Inuyasha dazedly walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby of the North Wing.

"It's hard being yourself when you're a hanyou. You can't show a weakness," he mumbled to himself as the elevators door closed.

* * *

The elevator's door opened and Miroku distinctively heard the elevator's door of the elevator beside him closed. He stepped out, tray in hand containing his dinner, and started walking to his room to finish those reports. He saw Kagome ahead of him and called out to her. She stopped and turned around and waited for him to catch up to him. She offered him a smile but took in his rugged appearance. 

"Those report things can't be that bad, can it?" She asked. Miroku scowled and nodded his head.

"Yes they can! I haven't even seen my Sango all day." He whined to Kagome. She gave a chuckle as they reached his dorm room. He gave a sigh before opening the door. "I may not be good company, but you can come in if you want?"

"No thanks, I have something to do, but I'll come back before I leave to see how you're doing."

"Okay, see you then," he called out to her.

"Don't fall asleep," she called out before the door shut. She walked down the hallway passing Kaede's dorm room. She considered going in to talk to her, but then she remembered she had stuff to do, so she continued walking. Up ahead, she could hear voices, so she followed to see what was happening, since one of the voices sounded familiar.

* * *

Kikyo walked out of her dorm room wearing red flip flops, a white short skirt and a white and red tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she began walking until she was stopped by a voice. 

"Um, Kikyo did you want to study?" The voice asked. Kikyo turned to see Kai standing in front of her. He, in her opinion, would be considered a nerd. He was super smart and wore glasses covering his chocolate brown eyes, black dress pants and a navy blue polo shirt. He had short black hair as well.

She would have considered him cute, but she wasn't interested in geeks. She loved big tough guys, with muscles. She dated athletes, plain in simple. She thought Sesshoumaru , Inuyasha and Miroku were super hot, but she would never date them. One, Sesshoumaru was married and two Miroku was a pervert and in love with Sango. Inuyasha, he was the hottest above everyone, but he was more a friend than boyfriend material. Plus she had gotten a vibe that he was not interested in her. Actually, she had never seen him shown interest in any girl. She shrugged it off and took a look at Kai.

"Um no. Why would I want to hang around you?" She told him, before walking away. She passed a hidden Kagome and moments later Kai gave a sigh and followed after her though Kagome guessed that he was not going to see Kikyo. She gave a snort before leaving her hiding spot and continuing on her way.

"She doesn't even know what she has in front of her," She mumbled out as she walked on.

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his full stomach as he entered his dorm. He walked into his bedroom, thinking he was ready for a long hot shower. As he entered the room, he saw his sword on the bed and picked it up. He turned to his dresser and was going to place his sword on it, but he pulled the sword out. He looked at the sword in puzzlement. 

"Who polished my sword?" He asked himself. Sure the nicks were still there, but the rust was all gone. Someone had polished his sword, but he didn't know who. He sniffed the room, but all he could smell was those scent that were in his room, being Rin, Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He turned to his bed and just noticed that his blanket was missing.

"Idiot Sesshoumaru! Did he take my blanket again and polished my sword for it?" He growled out before smirking. He looked underneath his bed, and sure enough, wrapped in a plastic case, was an extra blanket. He pulled it out, after placing his polished sword back into its sheath and then onto the dresser, and took the blanket out and placing it out on his bed.

"Sucker!" He jeered before gabbing his towel and making his way to his shower right next to his bedroom, in the hallway that lead to the living room.

* * *

Kagome walked through the door of the foor room small house and saw Gran sitting by the fireplace in her rocking chair. It was a small humble house and it had seen better days. It had the living room and kitchen connected as one room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The house was very plain, but the occupant was just glad to have a roof over her head. 

"Hi Gran!" She called out. The old woman turned in her seat and looked at Kagome as she came up to her. She was an old woman, but not too old. She wore a simple pale blue dress and a granny sweater. Her glasses were pulled away from her eyes, so they were a little low on her nose.

"Oh hello Kagome. How was your day?" She asked.

"Good!" Kagome told her with a small smile.

"Did you eat? I have some leftovers." Gran asked.

"No, I already ate, but is it alright that I stay here for the night?" She asked.

"Of course. You know you're always welcome here. You're room is still the way you left it." Gran told her. She got out of her rocking chair and called out a good night to Kagome before making her way to her own room. Kagome sat down on the hard floor and stared into the fire, thinking about what an unusual her life had become.

She broke her gaze before getting up and putting out the fire. She walked into her room and changed into a pair of sweatpants that were too big on her and a tank top. She placed her other clothes away and put her sweatshirt on the chair by her bed. She slipped into her bed and instantly was lulled into sleep.

_**DREAM **_

_I sat outside an alleyway, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. I was seven years old and trying to comprehend what had occurred earlier. My knees were pulled to my chest as I ducked my head into my lap and my arms were encircling my knees as I cried. _

I didn't notice a presence that was situated next to me until I heard the presence sobbing over mine.

_I looked up from my self-huddle and saw a boy with long black hair wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts. The boy who was crying looked beside him and looked at me, taking in my appearance as well as my clothes consisting of a tattered butterfly shirt with ripped jeans. I looked at him through my red puffy eyes. I didn't know why, but I wanted to make him feel better._

_"Umm, w-why are you crying?" I asked the little boy with sad eyes. He kept staring at me until my question seemed to register to him._

_"I was shopping with my mommy and daddy and my older brother when I lost them and now I don't know where they are." He told her, his lavender eyes boring into my blue-grey eyes. _

_"I'm sure you'll find them or they'll find you. Just don't loose hope, okay?" I responded with a small smile. The little boy, who appeared to be eight or nine stopped crying and looked back at me. _

_"Umm, why are you crying?" He asked me. I started crying again with my small hands covering my eyes when I said my answer in a small whisper._

_"I don't have any," I whispered, but I knew he didn't hear me and that was fine with me. I went back to crying. _

_I heard a ripping sound and a rectangular piece of cloth was pulled in front of my vision. The boy began to wipe away my tears. I looked at him in a shocked expression. He had tore his shirt for me, and to me, that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. _

_I smiled back at him, which I noticed, caused him to smile back in return. He gave me the red, now damp, piece and I took it and turned away from him and cleaned myself up more. I heard the shuffling of clothing and realized that he was doing the same thing. _

_By accident, we both turned around at the same time to face each other. It happened so suddenly and both our lips met for a brief second only for us to realize what had happened. I looked away blushing, I knew that we had kissed. It was my first kiss. _

_There was a brief moment of silence, before I turned back around to break the silence._

_"Th-thank-you for your shirt, it was very nice of you," I stated. He turned around and looked at me._

_"Umm, your welcome," he smiled at me. I noticed his blush and couldn't help but wonder, **'was that his first kiss too?' **He looked at my now red tinted face._

_"You have a pretty smile," he said. This only caused my blush to turn a tomato red and I looked away a bit. I was about to respond when I heard the boy cheer because he saw his family in the distance calling his name. I couldn't hear the name they were calling since he was cheering, but I was happy that he had found his family. He stood up with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. He looked back down at me with a smile._

_"I see my family and they're looking for me. Thank-you for making me feel better." He said. And with that, he ran to his family in the distance. _

_I looked down realizing that I was alone again, but I didn't feel so sad anymore. Plus, I had a piece of the boy in a form of a small rectangular piece of cloth._

_**END DREAM SEQUENCE **_

Kagome woke up in a start, sweat drenching her. She pulled back the covers and quickly made her way to the chair beside her bed where her sweatshirt resided.

"It's always near me. I never leave without it," she mumbled as she fumbled through the pockets. Her fingers came in contact with a piece of cloth and Kagome delicately took out the red material. She went back to her bed and sat down, cradling the piece of material.

A real, genuine smile crossed her face, that no one had ever seen, and looked at the red material that once belong on a boy who had given her, her first kiss and who she greatly care about, even though she didn't know who he was.

"I'll find you one day." She mumbled out, while still staring at the red material, the picture of the boy still fresh in her mind as she drifted off to sleep clutching the material lightly in her hands.

* * *

A/N: o.O woW! 23 pages! Well, I guess I finally liked how it came out! Well, I guess, you know a little bit about Kagome, but not a lot to actually get into her mind, not now at least! Well, review and tell me how it is! Usually that makes me want to write the next chapter. 

Preview for next chapter: What would happen when you get a group of people on a stormy night and a twisted game of charades? Let the games begin!

That so sounded like what someone would say at the Olympics!

READ & REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne


	6. Chapter Five: On a cloudy day, it's time...

A/N: (dodges flying fruits, knives, and pitchforks) Aaaaaa……..I'm not dead! I will finish the story! Heeeee!

Starting university was harder than I thought, plus I sort of had a bad case of writer block, not to mention I got exposed to a lot of anime! YES people! More ANIME! One being Naruto! I love that anime, if you don't know about it, download it. It's so good!

**Reviews**

**CoolCat10988:** Hmm..not a bad suggestion about having Kagome wear it as a headband. We'll have to think about it. Sorry about the long wait, but here it is! Be sure to review again!

**Kit Aurora:** Thanks for the review and I know, it was hilarious that Rin beat Kouga! I loved writing that part! Hope you review again!

**Chrisy12:** Good that you like classics! Ya, I know, it was a long wait, but you know how it is. Well, thanks for your review, I tire from reading them and I hope you like this chapter and review again!

**Yuna**: Wow! That was a good interpretation on how they should find out about who they are! Thanks for your suggestion and I hope you review again!

**Secret-punk-rocker**: THANK-YOU! I'm glad you like the story though am sorry for the long wait. However, I do hope you review again! Oh ya, I hope this appeases your withdrawls! Lol!

**hanyoumikoromance**: Thanks for review! Aaaaa…ya long wait, but I got it out! Hopefully the next one won't take too long!

**Azinsh:** o.O…oro? I don't know if that's a good review or not! Just to let you know, that's not how the story ends, far from it actually! Well, your next review was more positive as well as your other ones! Here's the update! Sorry it took so long! Review again!

**Evilblackcat:** Thanks for all your reviews. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy, like inu's ears! LOL! Here's the next chappie and I hope you review again! Oh, and don't worry, this is nothing like Harry Potter and I know Kikyou is twenty, but she's supposedly the youngest in the family, so she's a little bit spoiled.

**AnimeAngelz:** Thanks for liking the story and here's the update! Hope you review again.

**Philopo:** LOL, I wouldn't put past nekoblue to actually hold you against your will so you have to write good reviews. We're glad that you like the story so much and hope you review again!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Inuyasha related nor any of the songs.

Warnings: Swearing, but it's not like any og us haven't heard it!

* * *

**Return of the Lost Soul**

_By: whiterose03 and nekoblue_

_**Chapter 5: On a cloudy day, it's time to play**_

For some, the dawning of a new day may be a very peaceful experience. However, for some, mornings can bring disasters and it could be a curse. For a young man named Miroku, this was the case.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The curse filtered throughout the living room as Miroku fell off the couch that he somehow from his slumping position in the middle of the night, had been laying down. While this happened, paper flew in every direction, disarraying from its very neat pile where it was settled on the coffee table. These papers were the report that Miroku had been diligently working on the previous day and had somehow fallen asleep while trying to finish them last night.

Miroku took one look around his messy living room before what he had been doing last night came back to him.

"What the hell! This can't be happening. I can't believe I freakin' slept in and didn't finish the report. Lord Kariudo is going to kill me and now I will look even lower in front of his eyes. Why do I have to be such a BAKA!" Miroku yelled out as he kept hitting his head against the wall. He gave a growl, a pathetic growl actually, and started to collect the disarrayed reports.

After he had them in order, he flipped through all of them, seeing as he had about ten minutes until nine to get the report to Lord Kariudo.

"What the hell?" Miroku asked himself with the most shocked expression written all over his face. Now how could he have finished his report when he knew he fell asleep last night?

"It's a miracle! Kami loves me and he knows Sango and I are meant to be together and so while I slept he came and finished the reports for me," Miroku concluded while rubbing his chin. Without taking into consideration the ridiculous thought, he gathered up the papers, got dressed and left to give the forms to Lord Kariudo.

A painful moan escaped the parted lips of Kagome as she woke up that very same morning. She crawled out of the cheap flat futon that she had thought last night was very comfortable, but then again, when you're tired everything is comfortable. As she cracked her back and neck, she looked around the small bedroom looking for a certain item, seeing as it wasn't in her pants.

A look of panic crossed her features before she settled herself down, though that calmness didn't last very long.

"GRAM! HAVE YOU SEEN A PIECE OF RED CLOTH THAT LOOKS LIKE A BANDANA?" She screamed out, rummaging though her sweatshirt.

"What is it?" Gram called back from the living room.

"Uhh don't worry about it………" Kagome called back as she found it nestled underneath her pillow on her futon. She breathed a sigh of relief before she placed the red piece of cloth in the pair of jeans that she was going to wear today. After going through her morning rituals in the small cramped bathroom and having a quick bath with a bucket of cold water (though better than nothing in Kagome's opinion), she dressed herself in a pair of faded blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a hooded white sweatshirt. She double-checked to make sure the red piece of cloth was still nestled in place in her jeans before making her way to the living room and out the door. However, before she could reach the front door she was stopped.

"Dear, where have you been going these past couple of days?" Gram asked from her small kitchen where she was making herself some tea. A guilty look crossed over Kagome's face, but Gram never saw it as Kagome had her back to her. She didn't want to tell Gram where she was, after all she was feeling guilty of what she was doing.

"Well… you know me gram, just going here and there and finding whatever there is for me to do, hehe…" Kagome turned around and gave her gram a very 'I'm not doing anything bad don't worry' kind of smile. Her gram gave her a quizzical look before changing the subject.

"Have you visited the little ones lately? They really miss you, you know?" Gram asked as she walked to her favourite yellow chair and carefully sat down. Kagome quickly went to her side and helped her sit down, which earned her a nice smile and pat from her gram.

"I know, I know, I swear I'll visit them soon. You wouldn't know how much I want to see them right now too, but I'm just a little preoccupied with training and stuff. Tell them that their big sis will come there soon…oh oh and they better not be causing any trouble." That statement only caused her gram to laugh a little. It was true, the children were very dear to Kagome. After all, she was the one who saved each and every one of them from the greater turmoil of society and the dreadful demons. She was their big sis, their protector, and their hope for another day. Gram sat back in her chair with a soft smile spreading on her lips. She looked back at Kagome who poured some tea into a small chipped cup and delivered it to gram.

"Do you need anything else gram before I head on out?"

"An explanation on what you have been up to"

Kagome looked at her gram with a very fake smile. _Damn and I thought I got away too. She may be old but her recent memory is still functioning. Crap! What do I tell her without making her get suspicious?_ "Well gram sorry but can't chit chat ….oh look at the time, gotta go… luv ya babe and don't worry, later." Before gram could even blink Kagome ran out lightning fast, leaving a very confused granny.

"Oh Kagome what have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

**Yousai Academy II – Dojo**

Miroku quickly ran to the dojo where Inuyasha would be waiting for their usual training. Of course he usually got his ass kicked, but his big mouth usually provoked that…

Even after the Kazanna was embedded in him, Inuyasha and Sango were the only ones who even dared to play with him. Every other parent kept their kids away from him, fearing that their kids could be sucked in. Well, he started to gain control over his kazanna, thanks to the help of his father and Lord Higurashi. Even now there were still some kids who gave him disgusted looks at times but put up a fake smile to show their "respect" because he was the son of one of the four lords.

And now there was Kagome, a _very_ _interesting_ girl he must say. She actually listened to him and didn't turn him away after seeing and hearing about the situation. Besides she was pretty cool.

Miroku reached the dojo and saw Inuyasha practicing some moves with the kendo stick. A sneaky smile spread over his lips as he put down his purple gym bag and took off his shoes and socks.

"And what are you smiling about pervert? You look like you saw Sango in a bikini or something." Inuyasha crossed his arms while smirking at the now drooling Miroku.

"I can only wish Inu, only wish.." Miroku answered with a mock bow.

"Whatever bouzo! Now let's get started."

The two friends started sparring and completed a couple of rounds. Of course Inuyasha won but in the end Miroku would get the final laugh. The two took a break and went to the benches for a chug of water.

"So Inuyasha, you like Kagome?" It was a very innocent question; however, it caused the hanyou to spit out all his water on the monk. Both looked at one another. One disgusted and dripping wet, the other shocked with such a question. Quickly composing himself, Inuyasha shrugged indifferently as if the question wasn't important.

"Well, I think she's pretty cool and she can kick ass." Miroku said, drying himself off with a towel, though looked at Inuyasha's reaction from the corner of his eyes.

"Keh!" Inuyasha drew out, grumpily looking away and nervously shifting in his seat clearly stating he was uncomfortable with the subject. Seeing the shift, a wide grin spread onto Miroku's face, since he silently got the answer to his question.

"So Inu……….do you like her?" Miroku asked Inuyasha again, hoping he would get a verbal confirmation.

"WHAT! I don't even know her, let alone like her. She's just another girl." Inuyasha yelled out. Miroku shook his head at his stubborn friend's antics.

"Doesn't seem like an ordinary girl to me," Miroku told him. A thoughtful look crossed Inuyasha's face as he got lost in his thought.

_'That's true in a sense. She really isn't an ordinary girl. I mean, she's different than any girl I've met and what's the deal with her scar. How did she get it? I know there's more to her, but why do I want to hang out with her? It's not that I like her………because I don't. I'm only hanging around her to find out who she is, because I have to protect the academy. Ya that's it! Though………I wonder who she really is?' _

* * *

**_In the Academy Cafeteria………_**

The sound of laughter and chattering amongst young adults filtered throughout the whole cafeteria. However one table in particular was holding a very interesting conversation. How was it interesting? Well, the topic of the conversation included the "unofficial" new girl in the academy, Kagome.

Kikyo and her friends sat around polishing off what was left of their lunch while dishing out their thoughts about Kagome, though none of which were all too nice.

"Who does the new girl think she is, to do that to you Kikyo!" Yura, a friend of Kikyo and a hair demon with chin length black hair and black eyes, screeched. The demoness was an old friend of Kikyo. She wore seductive clothes that showed a lot of cleavage and she even had a fetish over hair, especially the hair of the two Takesh brothers.

The rest of group agreed with Yura, throwing their own comments of the girl in as well. The trash talking quieted down after a couple of minutes seeing as Kikyo had suddenly became quiet and wasn't adding in her own opinion anymore.

_'Why do I feel guilty talking bad about Kagome? I mean, everything was her fault! She started it…right? But………okay I did start it, but I shouldn't feel bad talking trash about her, but I do. Why? I don't really know her, nor do I have any connection to her.' _

* * *

As Kagome walked into the Academy just after one o'clock that afternoon, she was glad to see Sango waiting for her in the front entrance, seeing as she didn't have to look for anybody she knew. 

"So what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked Sango with an indifferent look upon her face as she walked up to her. Sango was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top. As usual, her hair was up in a ponytail and her pink eye shadow showed off her magenta orbs.

"Hmmm, well there isn't much we could do around here. Let's go find Miroku and Inuyasha and show them that girls can kick ass, though I think Inuyasha already knows that," Sango giggled out. Kagome shook her head at Sango, but followed after her nevertheless.

Sango led Kagome to the dojos explaining to the other that about this time of the day, the two would be there sparring. Kagome just nodded at Sango's explanations and followed Sango, looking around her as she did Once they made it to the dojo, they walked to the one where muffled voices were heard. Sango quietly opened the door and saw both of the boys sitting on the bench, Miroku grinning at Inuyasha as if he was like a kid in a candy shop and Inuyasha was sitting there lost in his thoughts.

"Jeez Inuyasha, you shouldn't think too hard, your brain might get fried." Came a dry voice behind Sango. Both the boys snapped out of what they were doing and turned towards Sango and the voice, which was Kagome.

"Really? Maybe I should listen to you, after all you look like you have experienced that plenty of times." Inuyasha retorted back with a sneer. Before Kagome could snap back at him, Miroku interrupted the fight that would have blown up.

"What would you two fine ladies be doing here? Maybe….Sango my dear, have you come to declare your undying love to me?" Miroku dramatically said on his knees in front of Sango. Sango had the decency to shiver before smacking the kneeling monk.

"No you hentai!" She screeched as Miroku stood up with a grin.

"So you will tell me later in private when no one is around. After all, you haven't denied that you're in love with me." Miroku huskily said to a sputtering Sango.

"Baka!" Was shouted and heard throughout the whole Westwing which was followed by crashes and yells of 'help'.

After ten minutes, silence began settling back in the dojos. In one dojo room, four figures were strewn around the room. In one corner, Miroku sat nursing his head, which was covered in bumps courtesy of Sango. A fuming Sango was found in the opposite corner, along with two smirking people, Kagome and Inuyasha, one being still on the bench and the other still in the doorway.

After Miroku had stopped complaining to Buddha about his head he looked around the room and said two words that not only the four figures were experiencing, but most of the population of the students in the Academy.

"I'm bored," he drawled out. Though the others didn't speak, they all agreed with him. Miroku noticed that no one was going to say anything, so he knew it was up to him.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, maybe people are up to something interesting!" He told them before getting up and making his way to the door beside Kagome. As he left through the door, Kagome shrugged to herself and followed him, with Sango and Inuyasha following after as well.

As they made their way through the Academy to the cafeteria, they could hear the sound of thunder reverting outside. They didn't have to look outside to know that a thunderstorm was occurring now and none of them would be going out for some time.

As they reached the cafeteria, the thought and idea of finding something interesting to do at the cafeteria was gone as they looked at the bored looks from the other people scattered throughout the cafeteria.

They settled themselves down at an empty table, before looking around, though Kagome chose to stare straight ahead of her, not caring what they did.

"KAMI! There isn't anything to do around here!" Miroku whined as others around him agreed when they heard his statement. Kagome gave a sigh as she looked around at the bored faces.

"Why don't you play a game?" Kagome hinted to them. All she received were blank looks.

"Like what?" Sango asked, not knowing any game to play.

'_Jeez, these people have no sense of imagination.' _Kagome thought as she stared at them.

"Um………what about charades?" She supplied, remembering they loved to play that on rainy days.

"Charades?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, you do know what charades is, right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha snorted at her then turned his head.

"Sure do, but we'll have to make the teams mixed, because us guys would cream the girls." A couple of hoots of agreement followed Inuyasha's statement.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him.

"Trying to mask your male doubt by mixing the teams. You don't have the balls to back up that statement."

"Ya I do, ya wench! We'll have two teams, males versus females, happy?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome just gave him a triumphant smirk as she settled down.

"Now this might prove to be of amusement." Came a voice behind the group of people that had gathered around the table. A path was cleared and Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin, Ken and Kaede were there.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha told his brother who had made the statement.

"Well, this does sound found. How are we going to plan this?" Kaede asked.

A half an hour later with some arguments and compromises, the game and challenge were finalized. They made their way to the auditorium where the game would begin. It had a stage so it was perfect. The game was divided into three rounds. The first was pictionary, the second was normal charades, where they would silently act out a movie, and the third and final round was a dance/song to a movie in which a person would have to call out the name. If at the end, a tie resulted, they would have a go at normal charades, and the team to guess in the less amount of time wins. Each round, two people from each team were paired together to act out the round. The judges were Ken and Kaede so no cheating would be involved. As the teams settled down, the males on the right and the females on the left, the first round commenced with the boys starting. Two boys that were picked to do the round were named Hiten and Kenshin. Hiten was a lightning demon with long black hair and had a pretty boy look. Kenshin had flaming red hair and a carefree attitude surrounding him.

They both walked up to Ken and Kaede, which handed them a paper. On the paper, it read Shakespeare. They nodded before handing the paper back and made their way onto the stage where a stand with paper and markers were. When Ken told them to start, Kenshin started to make a drawing of what people believed Shakespeare looked like. It was petty good and even some of the girls knew who it was as they were trading knowing glances at one another. All Kenshin received for his effort were blank looks from the boys. Hiten, who was hit by an idea made a dream bubble and in the dream bubble, tried to draw out the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. The males still didn't even know who it was. Kenshin then drew another bubble and put up a stage with a person in costumes, making it look like a theatre. Nope, nothing from the guys. After five minutes, and another bubble, this one from the play Macbeth, their time was up and none of the guys knew who the guy was.

"SHAKESPEARE!" Kenshin and Hiten shouted at them. A look of pure horror crossed the guys' faces, knowing that it would have been an easy win if they knew. Miroku gave a cry seeing as he always quoted from Shakespeare's work and now he couldn't even get this right. As the girls stifled their laughter, the two girls that were picked for the round made their way to the judges. Karu, a tall woman with brown hair and Yura, one of Kikyo's friends, retrieved the paper from Kaede, in which Midoriko was written. The girls gave a smirk before giving the paper back. They were sure that one of their team members would get this, seeing as Midoriko was a famous priestess from a long time ago, and they had learned about her in history, since she was one of the first to oppose Naraku.

As the time started for them, Karu drew a woman in a priestess garb and a bow and arrow. Sango stood up in her seat immediately, all famous priestess filtering through her head before the most famous one plopped into her head.

"Midoriko!" She shouted. Karu and Yura shouted a 'yes.' The female team gave a cheer and started to taunt the males since they were leading. Ken came in front of them quieting them down before the second round began, the girls going first.

This time, Kikyo and Ayame came up and on their paper was "Mission Impossible", an American movie that was quite famous some years back. As they made their way onto the stage, the time started and they both informed their team that the title of the movie consisted of two words. They held up their fingers in a gun position and started shouting, but the girls couldn't get it, though shouts of 'Charlie's Angels' and 'Top Gun' were shouted. Ayame managed to place her finger on her ear making them understand that the first word was going to sound like 'kissing', but when she made the kiss motion they could only get kiss. So before they knew it the five minutes were up and they didn't get it.

The boys cheered though, knowing if they won this, they would be tied. Kouga and Kai made their way on stage after looking at their paper. The time started, and like the girls, Kouga pulled his right hand into a gun shape and with his left hand placed two fingers in his mouth and blowing a silent whistle, letting the guys know that it was a female. Kai, the brain of the duo, supplied to the guys that the movie had four words and then placed his hands in a triangle shape and then pointed to his eye.

Miroku, who knew all action movies that had women with guns or with that fought, went through his head of all the possibilities and when Kai had formed the triangle and the eye, he knew Kai was referring to the 'all seeing eye' in one of his favourite movies, since a certain actress named Angelina was in it and might he say was very, very hot.

"Lara Croft: Tomb Raider!" Miroku shouted as the duo on stage grinned at his correct answer. The guys gave a cheer before taunting the girls.

As they settled themselves for the last round, Miroku and Inuyasha made their way to Ken and Kaede before getting their paper. On it, the Cinderella was sprawled. Inuyasha had a visible tick happening as he thought about having to waltz with Miroku. Miroku just grinned and made his way over to the stage and to the side placing a CD into the sound system from the pile of CDs.

Inuyasha was a little suspicious about Miroku's behaviour and he had the right to be, because instead of soft waltz music echoing around the auditorium, it was 'Baby Got Back'.

_"Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt  
It is so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black_

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up front  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got  
Me so hor-"_

Miroku was stopped from continuing by Sango who had made her way on stage knowing that what he was singing was not the one they were given, considering Inuyasha was shaking his head while Miroku was singing and making suggestive movements. Kagura was laughing from where she sat next to Sesshoumaru who had covered his innocent daughter's Rin's ears and eyes.

The rest of the guys were laughing at Miroku and didn't care that they might lose.

After Sango was done beating Miroku, she and a reluctant Kagome made their way over to Ken and Kaede to retrieve their paper. Scrawled on their paper was the movie 'Coyote Ugly.'

"What! No freaking way!" Sango made a mad dash towards a certain hentai. "You….you did this didn't you, you jerk?" She yelled as she strangled Miroku.

Inuyasha was trying his best to help his friend breathe, while Kagome pulled Sango back to the front.

Suddenly, a grinning Sango dragged Kagome onto the stage and to the side where the sound system was. Since nobody could see them, Sango picked the soundtrack of the CD and placed it on the track of Unbelievable by EMF. She gave Kagome her plan on how they would do the steps just like how the girls did it in the movie, and luckily for Sango, Kagome knew the steps since she had watched the movie.

By the sound system was a box of things for this round, which Miroku and Inuyasha had obviously not wanted to use. Sango plucked two cowboy hats from the box since the material was gathered by Kaede who knew the movie the girls and guys were going to get since a pair of real glass slippers were in there. She managed to get Kagome's sweatshirt off, leaving her in her tank top as well as her hair free from being in a bun. She also managed to get her in boots too. Sango did the same and now they both were wearing boots, blue jeans, tank tops and a cowboy hat.

As soon as they were done, Sango pressed play and as the music began to play, they stepped onto the stage and started their dance steps.

_You burden me with your questions  
You'd have me tell no lies  
You're always asking what it's all about  
But don't listen to my replies  
You say to me I don't talk enough  
But when I do I'm a fool  
These times I've spent, I've realized  
I'm going to shoot through  
And leave you_

_The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're unbelievable_

_You burden me with your problems  
By telling me more than mine  
I'm always so concerned  
With the way you say  
You've always go to stop  
To think of us being one  
Is more than I ever know  
But this time, I realize  
I'm going to shoot through  
And leave you_

_Seemingly lastless, don't mean  
You can ask us  
Pushing down the relative  
Bringing out your higher self  
Think of the fine times  
Pushing down the better few  
Instead of bringing out the clues  
To what the world and everything anger to  
Brace yourself with the grace of ease  
I know this world ain't what it seems._

_What the fuck was that  
It's unbelievable_

As the song played, Miroku was drooling beside a mesmerized Inuyasha. Inuyasha took in all of Kagome and with his keen eyes, he caught something on Kagome's arm. It was a tattoo! A small slithery dragon tattoo was wrapped around the upper part of her arm.

'_Fuck she has a tattoo! That's so hot,'_ Inuyasha thought as his cheeks tinted a reddish colour. He was broken out of his thoughts as Kikyo excitedly stood up.

"Coyote Ugly!" Kikyo shouted. Sango and Kagome stopped dancing as well as stopped the music and nodded their heads. The girls cheered and rushed Sango and Kagome yelling and laughing as well as taunting the guys for losing.

Inuyasha just looked on as Kagome gave him a taunting smirk, giving her a small grin in return.

* * *

The next day was a gloomy day and Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were in the far corners of the cafeteria for breakfast. 

On the other side of the cafeteria, Kagome silently made her way into the cafeteria and spotted them.

As Inuyasha was eating his breakfast, his nose picked up an alluring and familiar scent.

"Kagome's here!" He said a little too excitedly to the others. Sango quirked up an eyebrow at his excitement, while Miroku gave him a grin.

"Oh, Kagome's here!" He teasingly said to Inuyasha, in which he scowled and growled at Miroku.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted as Kagome came and sat down beside her. Kagome greeted Sango back before the other two greeted her.

In another corner, Kikyo stood by a table and was watching as Kagome made her way to Inuyasha and the others. She was still mad at Kagome, but she had promised her sister not to do anything.

"Have you apologized to Kagome yet?" A voice said from behind her. Kikyo whipped around and turned to face her sister.

"W-well, n-not exactly." Kikyo stuttered out. Kaede gave a stern look at her younger sister before taking her hand and making her way with Kikyo to Kagome.

Once they reached the table, Kaede gave a warm smile and motioned Kagome to her and Kikyo. A suspicious look crossed Kagome's face before she obliged.

"Kagome, Kikyou has something to say to you!" Kaede told her before motioning Kikyo in front of her. Kikyo looked back at her sister giving her a look that clearly stated, 'does it look like I'm four!' before turning to Kagome and taking a deep breath.

"Look Kagome, about what happened a couple of days back, I'm really sorry for all the things I said. I hope we can forgive and forget!" Kikyo said, before holding her hand for Kagome to take. Kagome looked at it before taking it.

"Uhh sure I guess."

"See! Isn't it nice for everyone to just get along?" Kaede asked as she placed her hand on top of their closed hands.

The next thing everyone knew, a bright light had surrounded the three and sent them flying across cafeteria.

_**'COME TO ME!'**_

* * *

A/N: YES IT'S DONE! It took me forever cause I hate writing filler chapters, but NOW the plot comes in! YES! Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one! 

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter Six: Come to me

A/N: Ah ha! (rubbing my head) Well you see….university is hard and writer's block sucks and now I work full time for the rest of summer, so SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'll try to write more and for all my 'Freedom of Choice' fans, the next chapter will be out soon, probably next week!

ENJOY!

SORRY AGAIN! I hope the wait didn't discourage you. Nekoblue and I will finish this fic so don't woory!

Review Responses:

No individual thank-you this time, because I thought you would all rather just want to read the chapter, so Thanks for the review and hope you review again –

angel-from-hell321

Kiren

InuyashaObsessed101

Philopo

Kagomejc1990

Chrisy12

Thing

Secret-punk-rocker

Suicidel freak

* * *

**Return of the Lost Soul**

_By: whiterose03 and nekoblue_

**Chapter 6: _Come to me_**

The day was pretty quiet as Lady Izayoi walked through the hallways of the Higurashi floor. She pulled a strand of her black hair behind her ear as she continued her walk. She was almost there.

There was so much on her mind that she needed to release, and she could only think of one true friend who fulfilled that job.

Lady Izayoi walked past a few paintings and scriptures of their monk and miko heritage. They were truly lovely, but she did not have time to admire them further as she had always done. She walked past a sculpture of the family heirloom: the bow and arrow, and finally reached her destination.

She looked at the doorknob before reaching it and took a deep breath before turning it.

The room was beautiful in every way possible. Freshly cut flowers were set up in vases around the beautifully decorated modern room. The room's colour of lavender always warmed her heart, for she knew it was her best friend's favourite.

She took a couple of steps into the centre of the room and saw whom she was searching for. Lady Kari sat by the artificial furnished fireplace. Her short hair shone through the sun rays, and her yellow bathrobe tied neatly and securely around her.

Lady Izayoi gave her sad smile before she heard one of the nurses coming out of one the rooms.

"Oh Lady Izayoi, how nice to see you again." The nurse bowed with a warm smile. "If you are here to visit Lady Kari, I'm almost done with her assessments and then you may proceed with your visit."

Lady Izayoi gave a nod and watched as the nurse checked Kari's vital signs. When she was done taking her blood pressure, she grabbed her clipboard and documented the numbers.

The nurse turned around and bowed once more before she left the two friends. Lady Izayoi gave a thank you and walked over to her friend and sat on the chair nearest to her. It was so hard watching her friend being subdued to this state of health. Especially since she very well knew the cause and it pained her every time she looked into her eyes.

The loss of her precious baby. She recalled the day when the rest of the three lords and ladies were informed that the Higurashi family were going to have twins, only to later find that one of the twins had died at birth. It pained her to the very core to watch her best friend wither into a lifeless form. And it angered her that the guardians would take away a child from its mother. The four families had then decided that no one, including Kaede and Kikyo, would be informed of this news, for it would be heartbreaking.

A tear escaped from Izayoi. She again took a deep breath and started her usual weekly reports. She found that it was her job to at least inform Kari of the latest events that have been happening in the academy, and more importantly in the world.

She then thought back to their younger years and smiled at how things were so much simpler then.

"Kari, I know you can't respond back, but I know you can hear me. And for now that is enough. We went through so much together as childhood friends. I still remember the time when you told me you had fallen in love with the most handsome man in the world. The way your face lit up and smiled every time you said his name. We were all so happy, but…"

Naraku

That name, it haunted her dreams. That bastard had ruined everything and now her family and friends were living in closed walls with security ventures surrounding them. Was this how her life was going to remain? In isolation from the dangers that awaited them outdoors? This was not how she planned for her son to grow up. She wanted Inuyasha to be free to leave their home and play outside as a child.

But…

It had all changed. He had grown up now into a wonderful, strong man. She could not have asked for anything more. He was happy, safe and healthy -- until he was called for a mission, that was.

Lady Izayoi once again came out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. Her mind then traveled to the new comer to the Academy, Kagome. Yes, that was her name. That brought a smile to her face. There were some questions plaguing her mind that she could not share with anyone. Not even her mate.

One of the questions had to do with Kagome. Why did she have such a resemblance to Kikyo? Not only that, she shared some resemblance to another person….

Izayoi looked at her friend again.

To you. 

Izayoi shook her head again from her thoughts. Boy, did her thoughts steer toward the strangest directions. Exactly how did her mate fall for her, she would never understand.

But…could there be something… could there be a relationship? A sign from the Guardians maybe? Something, anything? _Hope!_ No, whom was she kidding?

Izayoi shifted her body as she placed her hand on Kari's arm.

No reaction.

And there never will be.

If only a miracle would happen…

* * *

**_In the Academy Cafeteria………_**

Anyone who lived in the Academy would know that there were some really crazy things that occurred from time to time; things that were out of the ordinary.

However, what everyone was witnessing now in front of his or her very eyes was far from out of the ordinary. It was just down right frightening.

Everyone in the cafeteria had shock clearly written across his or her face. They didn't know what was going on. They didn't know what to do.

Well, except for some people.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango ran up to the sight before them. There in the centre were Kaede, Kikyo and Kagome, and what appeared to be a dark aura encompassing them.

Sango looked at her friends and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, what are we going to do? What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but we have to call our fathers and do something before anyone gets hurt," shouted Miroku as the aura was becoming larger and stronger. He could feel the evil penetrating through the aura and it didn't look good.

A few people had heard Miroku's suggestion and ran to go find anyone that knew what the hell was going on.

Inuyasha on the other hand was ready to break down that aura with his claws, if it weren't for Miroku who was holding him back from the unknown evil.

"_Kaede!" _Everyone turned around to see Ken run down lightening fast to rescue his fiancée.

"No! Ken stay back, we don't know what has them, and it can be very dangerous. You may even end up hurting them if you go near the aura." Miroku yelled as he held back his hanyou friend. _'Man! Can't anyone feel this evil but me?_'

That stopped Ken. His Kaede and future sister-in-law, and that new girl Kagome were trapped in this aura, doing God knew what to them. His muscles tensed at the thought of something or someone harming Kaede.

Suddenly they heard the three women yelling for each other. It was like they were separated and yet they were holding on to each other.

Now everyone was surrounding the three women and all they could do for the time being was just watch and listen.

Meanwhile…

_What's going on? Kikyo? Kagome? Where are you two? _Asked a terrified Kaede.

_Kaede is that you? Why is it so dark in here? Where are we! _

_Are you two okay? _That sounded like Kagome._ Why can't I see you guys. Dammit! Someone turn on the fucking lights! _

And like_ "voila" _a yellow glow appeared, allowing the three women a better view of each other.

Kikyou looked at the other two and relaxed a bit. And then her fear hit_. This is crazy. What's happening –? _

And suddenly she was silenced by thunderous feminine voice.

_**Well look at what we have here. Three vulnerable little twits waiting for their doom.**_

_**I have been waiting years to find such powerful souls and now I have them at the palm of my hands. Come to me sisters…….**_

"_**COME TO ME!"**_

_Who the hell are you, and FYI you're not claiming anyone's soul, you freaky bitch! _Kagome yelled. Just who did this woman think she was? She couldn't even see her face. It was only that voice. She looked over at Kaede and Kikyou and saw the fear in their eyes. She had to do something. Fast.

_Too late. _Out of nowhere a wispy dark light appeared and grabbed a hold of their arms and legs.

_Kikyou screamed and Kaede sank down to her knees from the strain of the dark force. _

_The feminine voice gave a monstrous laugh and pulled them closer to her._

Kagome couldn't move. Her legs were tangled with that dark aura_. This isn't happening. _

_Let go of us. Stop. **Stop this!**_

Suddenly, a pink glow emanated from somewhere and detangled the three women from the dark force.

_**What is this? This power**. **Where is it coming from? Noooo! I will not let you get away. Nooo!**_

There was flash of pure light and the three women were sent flying across cafeteria in different corners. The people in the cafeteria screamed for help.

Upon seeing Kagome fly across the room, Inuyasha pushed away from his friend and ran towards her before she could collide with the wall. He grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him. Whoa, that was close.

Sango saw Kikyo coming towards her and braced herself for the impact. Kikyou was fine and breathing.

As soon as he saw Kaede being thrown into mid air, Ken jetted towards his fiancée and prayed she wasn't harmed. He grabbed her around her waist while he suffered some of the impact from the wall. Kaede was now resting on him, while he checked her breathing. She was fine.

Miroku looked at the three women. That was amazing. "They're back!"

"No shit baka. Now can we please get them to the hospital wing? I want to make sure Kagome's fine." Inuyasha said as he stroked her cheek. He was worried, her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow.

As Inuyasha was going to pick up Kagome, Lord Takesh and Lord Karuido came into the cafeteria demanding to know what happened. They both looked at the three unconscious women and could not fathom what could have caused this raucous.

"Later dad, first we have to get them to hospital wing," Sango explained while handing Kikyo over to Miroku. She looked back to see Inuyasha already with Kagome in his arms walking towards the exit of the cafeteria followed by Ken and Miroku who were carrying Kaede and Kikyo.

Sango turned back to the two Lords and indicated that they should follow after them. When they did make it to the hospital wing, all three were relieved to see that the three unconscious women were being looked after.

"All right, could someone now tell us what is going on?" Lord Takesh asked impatiently.

"To tell you the truth Lord Takesh, we don't know ourselves. One minute they were shaking hands and the next we heard them screaming to something… or someone." Miroku finished as he scratched his head. "But the weird thing about all that was, there was this dark aura encircling them, like it was trying to pull them in or something."

"How odd." Lord Karuido stated after taking the time to think over the situation. "This academy has been sealed from any outside dark forces. It's impossible for evil to locate us."

The two lords looked at each other. Worry was clearly evident in their eyes. Had Naraku finally found their secret location again? Was he planning on attacking? No they couldn't come to a conclusion just yet. They should wait until the three women woke up and have them explain what they remember.

Just then Kaede started to squirm in her bed and slowly began to open her eyes. Ken was by her side and started to stroke her cheek to comfort her as she came out of her sleep.

Bright light…ohhh how she wished she could just go back to sleep. Hey what was going on here? Her head hurt so much. Only the nice sensation on her left cheek brought her to open her eyes.

"Ken…hmnn," she groaned as she fully opened her eyes. "What's going on? Where am I? Where's Kikyo and Kagome?"

"Don't worry honey, they're fine and you're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened"? Ken asked gently as he helped his fiancée into a sitting position.

"I…so dark…. and then that woman's voice…but that. …light…" Kaede trailed off in between deep breaths. She looked towards her sister sleeping soundly a bed away to her right and on the other side was Kagome. _That light I saw, where did it come from?_

Everyone in the room were trying to piece together what Kaede had just described, but then their attention lingered to Kikyo who appeared to be waking up next.

"Aww my head, it hurts so much." Kikyo whined as she shifted in her bed to sit up. One of the nurses helped her into the prone position as she placed a pillow behind her back. "What the hell just happened"? She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. Then she looked at the mirror across the room and nearly screamed. "Oh my god! I look like a monster…nurses can you get me a comb and oh don't forget my makeup bag!"

"Well we certainly know Kikyo's fine," Sango said as she rolled her eyes at the scene. Everyone else nodded in unison.

There was another muffled groan and all eyes watched as the new girl tried to sit while placing a hand on her throbbing head. "What the fuck…" Kagome trailed off as she opened her eyes and saw all eyes were on her. Whoops she should really watch her mouth. She shook her head lightly until she felt two strong hands gently grasp her shoulders to help her sit comfortably. She looked up to find Inuyasha staring intently down at her. _Why is he looking at me like that? _She quickly looked away and mumbled a 'thank you' before she snapped back to what had just occurred.

"Oh crap! Kaede? Kikyo? Are you two okay?" Kagome jolted up from her bed and looked around to find Kaede in Ken's arms. And then there was Kikyo. She sweat-dropped. How could that girl possibly think about her perky prettiness at a time like this? Inuyasha tried his best to lower the worried girl back into her sitting position.

_Man this girl has energy. _He thought while hiding his amusement.

Miroku nudged Sango with his elbow and gestured towards their hanyou friend. Sango gave him a 'are you thinking what I'm thinking' look.

Kaede smiled at Kagome's worried face. There was just something about this girl that warmed her heart, like they were connected somehow. But the question was how? There was this and the fact that from the first day she had met Kagome, she reminded her so much of her mother. Weird.

She wished her dad were here. Everything was just getting too weird and he was the best person to know what to do.

"We're fine Kagome. Thank you for your concern." Kaede smiled back.

Kagome seemed to relax a bit. She heard Lord Takesh clear his throat for their attention.

"Are the three of you alright?" He started again after he saw them nod. "Alright. Lord Karuido and I were not present during the course of this event; therefore, we would like to know from the beginning what happened."

The three girls looked at each other before Kaede cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention, indicating that she would speak first. "Well, Kikyo was just apologizing to Kagome and then she shook her hand. I came after to congratulate them on their truce."

"Did you do anything in between?" Lord Karuido probed further.

"Yes well I just placed my hand on top of theirs and that's when we were surrounded by this darkness and -."

"There was a voice. It was of a woman." Kagome paused and looked down at her hands. She really hated attention. "She was saying something, _Come to me. _She said she had been waiting for so long to find our souls or something like that." She finally looked up to see if everyone thought she was going crazy or not, because she certainly thought she was.

"Why would some crazy lady want our souls?" Kikyo finally spoke after she had looked in the mirror and decided she finally looked decent again. "I mean what did we ever do to her or it or …whatever."

"Was that all?" Lord Takesh asked. He had crossed his arms and was trying to piece all this together.

"Basically, but then there was this light." Kaede said as she looked up again. "I think...I think it saved us."

Everyone in the room looked at Kaede with the same thought in mind. _A light?_

"Well thank you for the explanation but unfortunately I can't piece together this event. We will have to stay alert for anything abnormal until we can determine the reason behind what we have just learned. We will need to wait until Lord Higurashi comes back from his trip and further investigate this matter. In the meantime, I suggest you three get some rest." With that Lord Takesh and Lord Karuido left the room, leaving behind confused young adults.

As soon as they left, Ken enveloped Kaede in a crushing hug. Kaede just giggled at her fiancé's protectiveness towards her. She loved him with her whole heart and soul. Once he pulled back she kissed him in a way that always left him breathless.

"Ahem," Miroku coughed to their attention. "If the two love birds don't mind, I think we should all head to the cafeteria for some munchin'." He turned around and started to walk away when he just needed to add another comment with a scowl. "It's just not fair, how come those two are the only ones who get good action while I –"

He was stopped mid way, with a bonk on his head. "Don't even say it pervert." Sango reminded him as she grabbed him by the collar and marched off.

Kagome looked at the two and shook her head with a smile. Those two would make a really amusing couple. She straightened up a bit only to knock into someone. She looked up to find golden eyes staring back at her. _Shit, why is he looking at me like that again, and why do I feel like I'm gonna blush? I mean this is only Inuyasha…right? Get a grip girl. But wait! He saved you._

She looked down again and started to fidget with her hands as if she was trying to contemplate her next move. _Ok here I go. _She looked up and gave him a pleasant smile.

"Uh thanks for …_clears throat…_you know…umm… helping me and all." _Wow that wasn't so hard, but wait… now he's smirking. _

"Well I couldn't have your weak body hit the wall. It seems you can't really protect yourself." Inuyasha crossed his arms and regarded her fuming nature. _It's funny when she's angry with me. The way her nostrils flare up and her… Whoa! Ok… I think I'm letting what Miroku said get to me. _

Kagome couldn't believe it. _The nerve of this guy_. She had just thanked him for helping her and he had to shove her one moment of weakness in her face. _Oh I'll show him weak._

Kagome was just about to attack the arrogant jerk when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned around and discovered that it was Kaede. _Dammit! The baka got away this time._

"Kagome, what are you doing now?"

"I'm probably just gonna go now. I have some things I need to take care of. Why? Do you need anything?" Kagome asked as she saw a look of disappointment come across Kaede's face.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to join Ken and me for something to eat, if you're not too busy or anything." Kaede asked with a hopeful expression. She wanted to talk to Kagome more about what they had just experienced. She also wanted to learn more about this young woman. There was something about her that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"I guess I can stay for a bit only, but then I really have to leave" Kagome replied. _Great now I have to wait and think of another plan to get into some of the dorm rooms to get those blankets. Aw well I guess the longer I stay here, the greater chance for me to get these accessories. _

"That's wonderful." Kaede turned around to face her sister who seemed to be rummaging through one of her makeup bags. "Kikyo would you like to join us?"

"No thanks, the girls and I are going to hit the tanning room. I think this stupid evil aura thing has left me a little pale." The group rolled their eyes again. Kikyo ignored them and went back to her bag. "Dammit where are my cotton balls and nail cutter? Kaede have you been going through my stuff?" Kaede gave her a "ya right" look.

"It's probably still in your room with the rest of _Barbie's playhouse_." Kagome intervened. In the background Inuyasha, Kaede, and Ken began to chuckle. It appeared that Kikyo had finally found someone to challenge her.

Kikyo turned away with her chin held high. "Listen, I don't need to take this, I'm leaving." And with that the beauty crazed queen stormed out.

"Ok well that counts Kikyo out. How about you Inuyasha, would you like to join us?" asked Kaede. From the corner of his eye he could see Kagome shaking her head at Kaede, as if secretly telling her not to ask him that.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do for the time being." He held a smug look on his face as he watched the look of defeat coming from Kagome.

So the four headed towards the cafeteria, with one who held her head low in annoyance while the other held his head high in victory.

* * *

_**Boardroom…**_

"…And so we believe that sending the troops over to the far west side rather than the east side of the Korono Village will help ward off some demons but also put up a strong defense against the next attack." Sesshoumaru ended as he stacked his papers and looked up to get the acceptance from the three lords who were sitting at the head of the 20 feet long table. They regarded his presentation one more time before the three exchanged a look and nodded to the inu youkai.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, you may take a seat." Inutaisho waited for his son to sit and then cleared his throat for the next topic at hand. "Does anyone have any other matters that they wish to discuss?"

A gentleman named Eiji stood up stood up for his announcement. "My lords and ladies, it has come to my attention from other students and residents of this academy that there has been thievery occurring in the first and third floors. Some things that have gone missing include blankets, sweaters, and other accessories. There has not been any traces for who it can be but we are keeping a look out." The man bowed once and sat back down.

"Does anyone have further comments on this matter" Lord Takesh asked his council. There was no response indicating there was none. "Very well then, please keep us updated on this matter, Eiji, and if you find anything report to the council STAT." He ordered. "And now we have a more pressing matter to discuss.

"Earlier today there was an incident that occurred in the cafeteria involving Kaede, Kikyo and the new girl Kagome. However, Lord Karuido and I did not witness this event but we were told of its uprising and might I say it is quit interesting." He looked at all the faces in the boardroom consisting of the three lords and three ladies, his son and daughter-in-law, Kagura, Totosai, and the other associates of the academy.

They all stared back at him to continue, and Lord Takesh explained to them how the three young women were trapped in this dark aura and a demoness voice was calling for their soul. He heard some surprise gasps from a few members, one being his mate, but continued and explained how the three were thrown out of the aura but were safe.

"And how are they doing now?" Asked Kagura from the other end of the table.

"They are well and I believe have now proceeded to the cafeteria. However, we are unsure of how to deal with this matter until Lord Higurashi and Myoga come back from their business trip and have them investigate on this matter. "

"Do you believe it could be Naraku?" Lady Takesh probed further. _What if it was him and he has found them out, then the academy would be…_

"Now I know what you are assuming Izayoi, but we cannot be certain"

"But who else can it be?" Izayoi interjected. She was worried indeed for her family and friends. If Naraku ever found out about this academy, they would all be destroyed. _No!_

"Mother, please remain calm. We will get to the bottom of this as soon as we have more information. We will not let Naraku touch our family." Sesshoumaru answered in a gentle voice with his normal flat look but Izayoi could clearly see the protective expression on his face.

She gave her stepson a small nod and smiled for his confidence and support. _Oh, I have the two most wonderful sons_. She thought as she went back to facing her mate who also gave her a reassuring smile.

There was a knock on the door and one of the students of the academy took a step inside and cleared his throat for permission to speak. "My lord and ladies, Lord Higurashi and Myoga have returned from their trip and would like to meet with Lord Takesh, Lord Shinji, and Lord Kariudo in his study when you are free."

The lords nodded and the student gave a short bow and left the room. "Their timing could not have been perfect," Lord Kariudo stated as the members bowed and left the boardroom.

Just before she walked out, someone took her arm and pulled her to the side. Izayoi looked up and saw her mate staring back at her with worry in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry for that outburst sweetheart, I don't know what had gotten into me." Inutaisho bent down and kissed his lovely mate's forehead reassuringly, indicating that he understood. "I guess it's just after visiting Kari and just seeing her like that again and again…" Izayoi stopped and sobbed against her mate's chest as he held her tight.

He knew that watching her best friend day after day in a non-responsive state was killing her spirit. "Shh, it's alright honey." He whispered as he rubbed her back for comfort.

"Inutaisho, I just don't know how to help her, how I can bring her back. I hate watching her suffer like this. _Why_ does it have to be this way?" She questioned through her broken sobs.

But he didn't know how to answer her. How could he, when he was asking himself the very same questions?

* * *

_**In the Academy Cafeteria………**_

"I can't believe you have a tanning room." Kagome commented as she drank from her bottle of water. The group of four was now sitting in the cafeteria, enjoying their light snack. "I mean is that really necessary? There are more important needs in this world than burning your skin with artificial light."

"I know it seems a little strange but I guess we try to live as "normally" as possible. I mean since we're not allowed to leave the academy unless there's a demon attack or we have to run errands or any other thing, but we try to make the best of the situation." Kaede responded. She was sitting across from Ken while Kagome was sitting across from Inuyasha.

Both men seemed to be oblivious to what was being said as they were paying more attention to their food. Kaede watched them for a while and soon Kagome caught on. Both girls rolled their eyes, men and food, go fig.

Ken finally looked up from his bowl of noodles and veggies and saw the two women staring at him. He nudged Inuyasha who also looked up and found the two ladies staring at him with raised eyebrows. "What… it's raman!" He snapped back and continued eating his all time favourite and the most delicious food that had ever been created.

"Anyways…" Kaede carried on with the conversation and turned to the girl beside her who was gagging at the sight of the hanyou devouring his meal. "Kagome what do you think of today's incident? Do you know where that light came from?"

"Actually I have no idea, but it was very weird. I mean one moment we're being pulled into this trap and the next we're – ow!" Kagome turned around to the hanyou sitting across from her and glared at him. "Will you quit that you stupid dog!"

Inuyasha looked up at the very pissed Kagome and slurped down the rest of his raman. "Quit what – ow!"

"Quit kicking me and stop acting like a child!" She shouted back.

"Well it's not my fault your feet are in the way!" He yelled back.

"What! My feet were here first, so stay on YOUR side before I make you!" She was getting very irritated now. Some people in the cafeteria stopped their conversation and were now listening to the two argue.

He had to really laugh at that. She was going to make him. HA! He would like to see her try. Okay so he hadn't meant to kick her the first time. It was an accident but then whenever he tried to stretch his legs he ended up touching – not kicking – but touching her feet. Man, this girl can get very angry. "Fine then why don't you make me?" He challenged back.

Kagome smiled at him, a very genuine smile that somewhat scared Inuyasha and made him gulp. She than picked up the ketchup bottle in the middle of the table which made Ken and Kaede gasp. She wouldn't dare would she? Inuyasha the whole time was regretting his choice of words but still held a confident expression.

However, instead of pointing the bottle at the hanyou, she just squirted some glob on her French fries without making any eye contact with Inuyasha.

The breath that everyone was holding, including Inuyasha, was released as everyone figured she that was probably leaving it as an opening threat.

Kagome picked up her French fry covered in some ketchupy goodness and popped it into her mouth. What everyone wasn't expecting was Kagome to pick up her plastic plate full of fries and ketchup and throw it, in a clean sweep, to Inuyasha's face.

The cafeteria was now silenced so that you could hear a pin drop, and mouths were open as they watched the plate slip down Inuyasha's face and onto his lap. He shuttered at the feeling of ketchup, salt and oil clinging to his skin. He now looked up at the now smirking girl in front of him.

Guess she does live up to her threats.

Kaede and Ken couldn't believe what they saw. No one had ever dared to pull something like that to one of the sons of one of the powerful lords in the nation. Oh this wasn't looking good.

Inuyasha matched her smirk and picked up Ken's plate of noodles, while avoiding his protests of he was still eating that, and hauled it at Kagome.

She somehow knew it was coming at and ducked in time for it to miss but hit a guy sitting behind her. Ohh and that guy didn't look too happy, especially since it was Kouga. A loud growl erupted from the wolf demon as he stood up and faced Inuyasha's table.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DOG SHIT?" He yelled while brushing off some of the contents of Ken's meal from his head.

"Whoops sorry **wolf shit.** I guess your big head got in the way again." Inuyasha growled back, but at the same time trying very hard to suppress his laughter.

Kaede, being the kind person that she was, believed that talking through problems rather than using violence was the way to solve problems. However, as soon as she was about to stand up and break apart what she knew was about to happen, she felt someone grab her arm to stop. She turned around and found that it was Ken while an amused look crossed his face as if he wanted to see what would happen.

So she sat back down like a good little girl and covered her ears to shun out the harsh profanities that would soon follow. Why was it that she was the only one who disliked violence as a means to settle a score?

"Now, now, gentlemen, let's just stay calm and remember that we are all mature her-" But before the now involved Miroku could finish his sentence a piece of half eaten pie was thrown at his face and he was now covered in sticky goo. He was just enjoying a light snack with his lovely Sango when he heard some shouting on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Well then again………….FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

_**Higurashi Study**_

"Thank you for joining me on such short notice," Lord Higurashi stated as the other three lords made their way around to the three vacant seats waiting for them.

Myoga was also in the room and had stood up briefly to welcome the lords but then retreated back to his chair after they were all inside and seated.

Lord Takesh looked at his friend and could see the fatigue form in his eyes from the long trip. He was debating whether or not telling him about his daughters' incident would be appropriate at this time, but his thoughts were stopped as Lord Higurashi made his way to the head of the table and letting his friends know he was ready to start.

"My friends, I have called you hear because I found it important to tell you that Naraku seems to have disappeared for the time being. No one knows where he is since he did not leave any traces of him," Lord Higurashi paused for a second and then continued. "We believe he may be regenerating his strength with the help of some other forces but we have failed to find out what."

"What have the leaders of the neighboring cities advised, Koji?" Lord Karuido asked.

"That we should be prepared for anything and everything," Lord Higurashi explained as he sat down on his chair. "If Naraku is receiving power to build his strength from anywhere we must locate that source and destroy it as soon as possible."

"I agree," Lord Takesh responded. "However, Koji, we have matters to discuss with you concerning your daughters."

With that Lord Higurashi's fatigue vanished with the thought that something could have happened to his daughters and they might be in danger. "Kaede? Kikyo? Someone better explain to me right now if my girls are in danger."

"Do not worry my friend, for I can assure you they are well." Lord Takesh reassured. "However, today there was a disturbing matter where we were informed that Keade, Kikyo, and this new girl were trapped in some sort of evil aura."

_New girl?_ He thought as his mind wandered around the fact that his daughters were safe.

Lord Takesh looked at his friends and when he saw that Koji had relaxed into his seat he continued with his information. "Myoga, I know you just came back from the trip, but if you can, please look into this matter and report back immediately. We need to know whether the residents of this academy are in danger or not."

"Yes my lord, I will get started as soon as I can" Myoga nodded.

"Well then I believe we should let you retire Koji for the rest of the day, for we know you must be tired." Lord Takesh watched as his friends nodded in agreement.

"Yes I believe that is a pleasant idea, but tell me, who is this new girl?"

Lord Karuido decided to answer that question. "She is the one Sango had informed us about before you left. The one who had helped her." He leaned back more to his chair. "Let me assure you Koji, this girl is quite…interesting to say the least."

"Interesting you say?"

The three lords chuckled from the memory. "Yes well, she appeared to have- what do kids say these days- ah yes… 'kicked' Inuyasha's 'butt' during a spar match. This girl truly has great strength."

Lord Higurashi whose mouth was now wide open looked at Lord Takesh, as if to ask if this was true.

"It is true my friend, Inuyasha did get whipped by a human woman." And with that the four lords broke out in laughter.

"So tell me what is this girl's name, for I should congratulate her for beating my best friend's powerful son," Lord Higurashi asked in between catching his breath from laughing. Oh how he would never let his friend live this one down. He knew Inutaisho and his two sons had great pride in their name and power and would challenge and defeat anyone who would test their strength.

"Her name, her name, hmmm," Inutaisho pondered as he tapped his claw to his chin. "Ah yes, I believe her name is Kagome."

It appeared as if time had stopped for a mere second as Lord Higurashi heard that name escape his friend's tongue. Did he just hear it right? Or was he experiencing auditory hallucinations? No it couldn't be, could it?

"Did you…did you just say…Ka…Kagome?" He whispered trying to form the name of his once thought lost and dead daughter. Suddenly he was feeling very light headed and believed he must be experiencing shortness of breath. A part of his mind was swimming with possibilities of it being a mistake while the other was screaming with excitement. _My Kagome…my daughter! She is alive? She has to be! _Or were the Guardians playing a cruel trick on him? Was he dreaming?

The three lords looked at their friend with worry as he had suddenly turned pale and was now trembling. "Koji, are you well?"

"I …I … excuse me for a moment," Lord Higurashi used whatever strength he could muster at the point and quickly walked out of his study, while leaving behind his puzzled friends. _Please, please let it be her. Oh Guardians please give me strength for this will change all our lives forever_. He prayed to the heavens above while thinking back to the baby he had once held in his arms and rocked her to sleep.

His precious daughter.

Kagome.

* * *

A/n: DONE! See a long chapter! Thank nekoblue for that! Well I hope to hear from you all!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


End file.
